Don't Mess with the Cabins
by Retrobution
Summary: Due to boredness Travis and Connor Stoll decide to prank all cabins. Will the pranks be a success or a failure? For this there will only be thirteen cabins including the Hades one. *Currently on HIATUS.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Travis and Connor were bored. Like really bored. Even stealing got boring. And that sucked. Especially since Stoll sounded a lot like stole. Also they stole from the same people every time. They stole everyone in camp at least five times. And since they couldn't go outside the camp boundaries they could have done it six times. Which they would do someday. Pranks were fun to do sure but if it went wrong it would mean kitchen duty for a month. Or maybe if they pranked the big three it would be riptide on your neck, being shadow traveled to the desert and staying there for a day, or being electrified. But those were the consequences. If the pranks were successful then they would get out scot-free, and an angry camper, which was the fun of it. Of course it wasn't always the big three. It could be the Ares cabin where you would be in the infirmary for the whole week. Or the Apollo cabin where you would be rhyming for the rest of the month. Or Katie Gardner would chase them out of her cabin vines daring to escape out of her hands and wring their necks- Then Travis got a great idea.

"Connor bro!" He whispered to his brother. "I got an idea to reduce our boredom to a hundred percent!"

"What is it? And since when did you start to sound like Annabeth?" Connor whispered back teasingly, a natural trait of a son of Hermes.

"How about we prank all the cabins. One cabin one day. We can start in the Zeus one, since Thalia is coming back tomorrow and the hunters following seven days after. And also Zeus is the first cabin. Followed by Hera's one and even if no ones in it we'll still do it. Then comes Poseidon and after Demeter-" Travis began.

Connor interrupted,"Oh we'll have fun with that one won't we Travis?"

Travis nodded and continued, "After Demeter comes Ares then Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes-"

"You want to prank our own cabin?" Connor interrupted yet again.

"Why not? Dionysus and finally Hades." Travis finished ticking the last cabins off with his fingers.

Connor started yelling 'YES, YES!" Excitedly in the cabin. The other campers (both unclaimed, and regular) stared at him. He stopped, shrugged innocently and continued. Then he stopped completely.

"What do you want to do for the Zeus cabin anyway? And all the other ones?"

Travis stopped grinning. He hadn't thought of that yet.

"You want to make a list?" He asked.

Connor nodded. Travis looked around in his bunk and found a sheet of paper and pencil. He whipped them out and started writing ideas down in Greek.

•Zeus cabin= Replace Thalia's clothes with the Aphrodite cabin ones.

Decorate her cabin with barbies.

Dye her hair hot pink when she's sleeping.

Travis stopped writing when Connor stopped blurting out ideas.

"Any more ideas?" He asked.

"Uh steal Thalia's weapons?" He suggested.

He wrote that down and looked at the list.

"Only four ideas?" Travis asked.

"Well there's only one person. Wait till we get to the Demeter cabin, we'll have loads." Connor responded.

Travis nodded excitedly.

"So out of all four which one do you want to do?" Connor asked.

Travis grinned slyly.

"All of them."

Connor returned the grin.

"So which one first?" He asked.

"Starting with the first one on the list." Travis responded.

"Which is replace Thalia's clothes with the Aphrodite cabin ones we'll have to ask the Aphrodite cabin for that one though, and I'm sure they'll love doing that for the favourite luitenant of the hunters and Artemis." Connor said in one breath.

He gasped for air. Travis merely laughed and started dragging him out of their cabin.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked confused.

"To the Aphrodite cabin. You don't think we would start next week did you? Thalia's coming tomorrow we can start getting ready today and do everything tomorrow." Travis replied.

Connor shook his head, slipped out of Travis's grip and started walking beside him. They both kept a grin plastered on their face and kept on walking until they reached the Aphrodite cabin. Travis knocked on the door, and Drew opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well let's see we need some of your clothes-" Travis began.

"And a lot of barbies." Connor added.

"And don't forget hot pink hair-dye!" Travis finished.

"Why?" She asked her suspicion growing.

"You know us a simple prank." Travis said.

Drew sighed and flipped her hair back, "as long as it's not my cabin it's fine.

"Thanks!" Travis and Connor chorused brightly.

Following Drew in her cabin they wrinkled their nose. Perfume was scented in the air and pictures of celebrities stood out on the walls. Words like 'I love you' were written on the posters. They groaned when a certain poster stood out. Closing their eyes they quickly passed it and stopped when Drew began throwing things out of a chest. They raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. After a few more things were thrown out she grasped two cans of hot pink hair-dye. She gave it to Travis and continued the search for the barbies which didn't take long. She grabbed twenty barbies and gave it to Connor.

"That enough?" She asked.

"We still need the clo-" Connor began.

"I meant are those enough barbies for you to play with?" She asked again annoyed.

"We're not playing with them!" Connor yelled out.

She ignored them.

"So are they?" She asked.

"Far from it." Travis replied.

Drew looked annoyed but began searching for more barbies in the chest. When she threw out fifty more Travis shook his head and mouthed 'more.'

"Why don't you search for it yourself!" Drew finally yelled exasperated.

"But we can't-" Travis started.

"Just do it!" Connor said nudging him.

Travis sighed and slowly started throwing things out like Drew had done. It took a long time but eventually he was satisfied with the amount.

"Never knew you had that many Drew. I mean five hundred is a lot don't you think?" Travis asked.

Then he quickly grabbed Connor and rushed out before Drew could comment. She shouted something after them but luckily she didn't follow. They went back to their cabin before Travis forgot something.

"Connor we forgot the clothes!" Travis whispered.

Connor stared at him.

"You forgot the clothes." He said.

"Didn't I just say that? We have to go back!"

"But she's angry right now! Can't we go back tomorrow or something?"

"Thalia's coming tomorrow we need to do it now!"

Eventually Connor came but that was only after a lot if convincing. Walking back to the Aphrodite cabin they saw Drew looking at them.

"We forgot the clothes." Travis said attempting to speak calmly but it ended up as a squeak.

Connor faked a cough over his laugh.

"Figures." Drew replied smirking.

She gestured them to come inside and they saw a bunch if pink girly clothes laid out on her bed. Travis and Connor grinned.

"Which one do you need?" She asked.

"All," Travis said his voice still squeaky.

"Take it."

With a thanks, Travis and Connor took their fair share of clothes and rushed out of the cabin hastily. Returning to their cabin at top speed they dumped the clothes on their bed and grinned.

"All set for tomorrow." Connor said grinning widely.

"Yup." Travis replied arranging the things prepared for Thalia under his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 2

The next day the two brothers woke up early. Or at least Travis did. Connor was still sleeping in bed. Seeing as they were both sons of Hermes having a wake up call was never the usual routine of 'wake up'. So that's why seconds later Connor was on the floor with no blankets. Travis covered his mouth to lessen the noise of his screaming.

"Gods Connor do you want to wake the whole cabin up?" Travis hissed.

Connor turned his head. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Travis.

"What did you do that for?" Connor whispered angrily.

"Why not? Anyway come on we have to get ready and go over the plan again."

"You really are beginning to sound like Annabeth."

"Oh shut up."

Chortling with silent laughter Connor took out the things.

"So we do everything when she's sleeping?" Connor asked.

"Unless you want her spear on your neck."

Connor shivered remembering the times when it was on his neck or worse being electrified ten times.

"If we do it when she's sleeping then why did you want to wake me up at 3:00am?" Connor asked seeing the time on his watch he stole.

"Why not?" Travis responded putting the things back. "Well I'm going back to bed."

He yawned and got on his bunk leaving Connor with a tangled up blanket. Cursing silently he quickly untangled it and resumed his dream of having all the pranks a success.

Too bad that dreams couldn't become a reality. The day started out fine at first. They both woke up to the sound of a stolen alarm clock. Since they hadn't got much sleep they had dark circles under their eyes. So when it rang the grumbled and rolled to the other side of bed. Chris Rodriguez saw this and grinned. He got two whole bucketfuls of water from the tap in the washroom and waited a few seconds before pouring each bucket in their faces.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled at the same time.

Before they could open their eyes Chris made sure he was out of sight before getting ready for breakfast. He had almost never tried to prank the best pranksters and hopefully he wouldn't get caught. He didn't.

"I bet it's either the gods or the fates." Connor mused. "You wanna know why?"

"No," Travis said.

But he did it anyway.

"It's because they were getting back at you for getting me up at 3:00am!"

"Ah, thanks for making me realize."

Connor pretended to tip his hat.

"You're welcome dear sir."

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" A voice called out angrily. "Stop playing around and get ready! The Hermes cabin is going to be late for breakfast!" A voice hissed out angrily.

The brothers turned around to come face to face to one of an angry half-sibling.

They out their hands up in mock surrender.

"Let's go now." They both said in perfect unison. "Cabin eleven fall in."

They marched to their table and waited for the food to arrive. They heard some laughter from the other cabins. They both turned around again to see their cabin mates either flush from embarrassment or laugh like the others. One of their half-siblings pointed at them. They both looked down, and saw themselves both in their pajamas. Cursing they quickly ran back to their cabin hearing the laughter die down. They changed themselves quickly and ran back to the dining hall no humiliation shown on their faces at all. The campers laughed again. They joined in the laughter and began eating their breakfast.

Time Skip to the Night:

At 9:00 they sneaked out their cabin avoiding the harpies. Taking their things with them they quietly began opening the window to the Zeus cabin. Seeing as Thalia was sleeping they took an equal share of barbies and scattered them quietly all over the cabin.

"Connor you dye her hair pink I'll do the weapons and replace her clothes."

Connor nodded and took out the two cans of spray. Opening it carefully he sprayed it all over her black hair making sure that all of it was pink. Once it was done he looked to see how Travis was doing. Travis was getting out all the clothes and replaced it with the girly ones. Then he took out some gloves and clutched on the spear wincing at the electricity. Connor carefully slid Aegis out and together they tiptoed out of the cabin.

"You think you can get out that easily?" A voice called out from behind them.

They turned around slowly and saw a really angry looking Thalia.

"RUN!" Travis yelled.

Even if they were a son of Hermes Thalia was faster than them. She grabbed the scruffs of their necks and threw hem in her cabin.

"I'll give you a deal. You make everything that you did like it was before and I'll only fry you once. Deal?"

They nodded their heads and started collecting up the barbies and the clothes. They gave back her weapons and went out to their cabin being electrified once.

"When do you think she'll find out about the pink spray?" Connor asked still fuzzy from the lightning.

"I don't know but we better run just inca-" Travis began.

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL!" Thalia screamed.

**A/N: Can someone give me ideas of what to do for the pranks?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians**

Chapter 3

Travis and Connor Stoll managed to go their cabin just in time. They quickly ran in and locked the door. They placed two chairs near the door so it would be harder to get in. They sighed in relief when they didn't hear the door rattle. They put the chairs back and lay down on the bed only to find out seconds later the entire door to the Hermes cabin got knocked down. They hid under covers but Thalia ripped them off. By now some people were waking up.

"What happened?" Chris asked by now completely awake by the noise.

"They happened!" Thalia pointed a finger to the Stolls, then to her hair. "My hair's pink!"

Chris stifled a laugh for a cough, and luckily he got away by it but the next one wasn't so lucky. The next person to wake up was a daughter of Hermes so when she saw Thalia's hair she laughed. Thalia faced her angrily.

"SHUT UP!" She demanded angrily.

The girl got quiet after that but when she got under the covers Thalia could still hear her laughing. She decided to ignore her and faced the Stoll brothers but they already escaped. She saw the front door open and growled. She ran outside the cabin and went on a wild goose chase to look for the Stolls.

When she couldn't find them she grinned and got back to her cabin. Let them think I'm still chasing them and let them run all night she thought. It was unlucky that she was wrong. They hid in a garbage can and saw when she gave up. So grinning they ran back to their cabin without getting noticed by Thalia.

The next day Thalia reported the crime to Chiron.

"Chiron the Stolls dyed my hair pink!" She reported.

Chiron turned to the Stolls. "Is this true?"

"No sir." They replied trying to look innocent.

Thalia glared at them. They smiled a fraction to her and turned to Chiron who was studying them.

"Don't lie child, I saw you smile, so both of you. Come with me." Chiron said sternly.

Hanging their heads they followed Chiron slowly. Thalia smiled and went to the Zeus table. The table was empty except for her of course. _Gods she missed Jason... No._ She told herself stubbornly. _I shouldn't think about him._ To distract herself she looked at the other big three tables. Percy was at the Poseidon table, looking at his food gloomily. And Nico was at the Hades one also looking gloomy but for a child of Hades that wasn't anything new. Sighing deeply she picked at her food, ignoring the stares of the people. She had to wash out the pink soon before the hunters of Artemis came.

Back with the Stolls they weren't thinking about their punishments. They were thinking of what a failure their first prank was.

"Travis," Connor whispered when Chiron went to talk to Mr.D for their punishment. "What do you want to do for Hera's cabin?"

Travis brightened up immediately. "I already got an idea. Let's discuss it later."

"Once again," Connor joked, "sounding like Annabeth.

"And once again," Travis replied, "shut up.

Chiron came back from the talk. "Right boys. Starting today, one week doing kitchen duty and cabin inspection. Fortunately for us that wasn't one of your 'extreme' pranks."

The brothers smiled. They didn't mind cabin inspection; it gave them a chance to see what cabins go with the pranks. But of course there was kitchen duty, which always sucked. Luckily it was only for a week so hooray. Chiron looked at them suspiciously seeing the grins on their faces.

"Is something wrong child?" He asked.

"Nope," they said in unison. "We'll start the kitchen duty first."

They walked to the kitchen and started scrubbing.

"Perfect opportunity to talks without anyone hearing us." Connor said. "So what's your idea?"

"Make the cabin smell really bad. Also put pictures of what wives before Hera and affairs when he was with Hera. Also make the pictures of the girls really pretty and a dead peacock when we come to Hera. Also put 'finally Ms. Grace who created Thalia. His favorite daughter of all time.' That's my idea." Travis said proudly.

"That's a great idea Travis. But how do we know what wives and affairs he had?"

"Research of course."

"Thrice now."

Travis smacked him on the head with his hand full of soap.

"Hey!" Connor protested, then thinking quickly he took some bubbles from the sink and threw it at Travis.

"Soap fight!" Travis yelled.

He took a sponge and aimed it at his face. Connor ducked and picked it up, throwing it back. Travis rolled out of the way but instead of hitting no one it hit something. Travis looked up and saw a plate slip down. It hit the floor and glass scattered all over. Shrugging he picked up the pieces and threw it in the bin.

"What did you do?" Connor asked.

"This," was Travis's reply.

He started spraying Connor with the bottle of wash. Travis laughed at his brother and threw another sponge. This time it hit and his while face got full of soap. He spit it out and heard a throat being cleared. He looked behind him to see a very angry Chiron followed by a bored looking Mr.D.

"What is going on here!" Chiron demanded.

A/N: What's the difference between a favorite and a review, because sometimes I get favorites but no reviews at all. Also thanks to the people who reviewed for the ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 4

"It all started with a dog you see..." Connor began.

"The dog began barking so we let it in through the window!" Travis said brightly.

"The dog caused a huge ruckus and we didn't know what to do..." Connor continued.

"So we had a soap fight in attempt to chase the dog out."

"And what was the dog's name and type?" Chiron asked suspicion brewing.

"The dog's name was Ms-" Connor began.

Chiron raised his eyebrow.

"Ms. Fluffy!" Travis covered up hastily.

"And the type?" Chiron asked again.

"It was..." Connor began gesturing for Travis to see what type it should be.

"A Chihuahua!" Travis finished blurting it out.

"Another lie I see now, you can choose. Either you do cabin inspection for one more week or you can show the new campers around for a day"

Travis and Connor looked at each other and an understanding passed between them.

"Cabin inspection," they said in unison.

Chiron looked surprised but let it pass.

"Clear this thing up then and do it properly." A voice drawled out from behind.

Mr. D stood behind Chiron looking at the Stolls. With a 'yes sir' they began clearing the dishes and actually did it properly.

"Cabin inspection next," Connor said dryly.

"Why so dry? We can inspect the cabins and do our ideas!" Travis tried cheering up his brother. "And after we can do the Hera cabin!"

Connor cheered up instantly.

"You get the pictures and I'll get the worst perfume in the Aphrodite cabin to make it smell bad." Connor continued saying ideas.

Travis nodded and together they began working at top speed. They finished in a matter of minutes and ran out of the kitchen. They took out a clipboard and began going in the first cabin. The Zeus cabin looked exactly like before but instead it had pieces of pink sticking out. They saw Thalia succeeding in rubbing the pink dye out of her hair.

"Well, well, well," Travis said, coming in. "I'll take some points of for the dye in your cabin Thalia."

"Good day." Connor tipped his imaginary hat and they ran out to the next cabin which was the Hera one.

"Dusty, and bad looking I think I'll give it a zero." Travis said ticking the reasons of with his fingers.

Connor nodded and stepped out of the cabin, coughing from the dust. Travis patted him on the back and dragged him to the Poseidon cabin. Percy was there hastily stuffing things under his bed.

"Great job as always Percy." Connor commented.

Percy looked up and groaned as the two Stolls grinned brightly at him. They gave him a five and went off to the Demeter cabin.

Katie Gardner opened the door for them. "What do you want?"

Connor gestured to the clipboard and she opened the window.

"Look inside from there," she said.

Travis climbed on Connor and saw the cabin looking neat as always.

"Ten out of ten." Travis commented and walked to the next one.

Beside it was the Ares one, and breathing difficulty they opened the door to come face to face with Clarisse la Rue. She looked at the clipboard and let them peek inside.

"Ten out of ten," Connor said but when they were out of sight they gave the Ares cabin a three.

The next few cabins were neater than the Ares one except when they came to Hermes. They let themselves inside and saw a mess.

"Hate to be honest but I think I have to give is a one." Connor said weakly.

The clothes were stuffed under the bed and the beds weren't even made up yet. The campers were inside, doing their activities and not caring about the mess. They hastily got out of their own home and stepped inside Dionysus's one.

"I think it'll earn us some points if we gave him an eight." Travis whispered.

Connor nodded but he gave him a seven. The next was the Hades one and they gave that a six. They placed the clipboard in the Big House. They went back to their own cabin and began printing out pictures of the girls. Finally they printed out a dead peacock. They printed out lots of pictures and wrote down beneath them a description, each saying why he liked them. When they came to Hera's picture they wrote down: _This is you Hera. Do you know what a divorce is? It's when two separate beings go apart. And that's exactly what Zeus wants to do to you, or in our words a dead peacock._

Connor went to the Aphrodite cabin once again.

"What's your worst perfume?" He asked them.

"Perfume isn't bad! But I can show you a spray that smells bad." The girl at the door exclaimed.

She went inside and got out seconds layer with a spray bottle. Connor took one sniff and smiled.

"Perfect," he said while grabbing it and running back to Travis. "Travis I got it!"

Travis looked up from his work. He grimaced at the smell but grinned when he found out what it was for. "Let's go now."

Connor was so excited he grabbed the bottle and raced to Hera's cabin. Travis followed with all the pictures and words. Thinking quickly Travis grabbed the clipboard for cabin inspection and trailed behind his brother.

"Spray it last! I don't want to smell that!" Travis grimaced.

He pasted the pictures all over them with superglue and when he was done, he let Connor spray the bottle last. They both grinned as they left the cabin. Travis put the clipboard back and already saw smoke coming out of the cabin. He then prayed to Hermes to make the prank a success.

**A/N: Do you know what I should do for the Poseidon one? I already got a few ideas from the reviewers but I need some more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 5

Travis and Connor Stoll went to Chiron to report a 'fascinating smell' coming from the Hera cabin. The two brothers guided Chiron to the cabin and his eyes widened. The whole cabin reeked of stink and the cabin was becoming a fungus green. Chiron galloped inside and his eyes couldn't be any wider. The inside of the Hera cabin all around had pictures of wives or the affairs of girls Zeus cheated with.

Chiron read the descriptions and sighed, trying not to breath in the stench. He went further inside and saw a huge banner saying: For _a goddess of marriage you sure don't have a good one._ The banner also included a dead peacock. Behind Chiron's back the Stolls laughed silently. He whipped around quickly.

"Do you know who did this?" He demanded while attempting to scrape the pictures away.

"No sir for once we didn't but gods I really admire their guts for doing this!" They both said pretending to gasp as they looked around.

Luckily Chiron bought the lie. "Very well but what will lady Hera think about this? Never mind, we shall wait and see and pretend nothing happene-"

He stopped when he saw a flash of golden light. He grabbed the Stolls and went out of the cabin. When he saw what goddess it was he sighed in defeat.

"Lady Hera." Chiron and the Stolls bowed.

"What has happened to my cabin?" She demanded, screeching.

"You see-" Chiron began.

She ignored his protests and went outside the door to her cabin. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and stepped back out.

"The stench and the paint job is the only thing that happened to my cabin?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"Yes Lady Hera." Chiron lied smoothly.

"Let me go inside, who knows?" She wondered.

The Stolls watched Hera fascinated at the whole scene. She stepped inside and screeched something out loud. By now a whole crowd had gathered. A murmur spread throughout.

Meanwhile inside Hera was looking at the pictures with hatred going through her eyes. She scratched at all of them and attempted to rip them off. But since they used superglue, they didn't. When she went further inside she gave the loudest screech ever.

"FOR A GODDESS OF MARRIAGE I SURE DON'T HAVE A GOOD ONE!" Hera screeched.

She came outside and glared at Chiron.

"You did this," she yelled. "You lied, that's it Chiron my trust for you is gone! You better remove this or else."

The Stolls looked guiltily at the floor but didn't confess.

"Well children, cabin counselors please help me clean this up." Chiron said.

All the counselors stepped forward and did their job but they couldn't scrape the pictures off, let alone the permanent marker.

"It can't get out!" Thalia growled while pulling.

"Well then ask the Hecate children to put a glamour spell over the cabin so it looks how it was before!" Annabeth said.

"Actually that's not a bad idea!" Thalia brightened up and ran to get a Hecate camper.

She returned quickly with Lou Ellen. Explaining the situation quickly Lou Ellen muttered a spell and the whole cabin went back to normal. Or at least it would look normal to any other god or goddess. To the campers it was still the same old smelling cabin. Thalia hugged her and then ran to her daily activities. The other counselors followed until only Chiron was there. He took one look at the cabin and gave a small chuckle. He walked slowly to the Big House and sat down on his wheelchair, thinking.

At the same time the Stolls went back to their cabin. They high fives each other and kept yelling 'WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!' They didn't even give a second look at the people who stared. At dinner when they sacrificed their food, they said thanks to their father, Hermes. They returned to the dinner table savoring the smell of success and every now and then they would look at the Hera cabin.

"You know Travis," Connor said taking a bite of pizza. "I could swear our father said 'you're welcome' when we said 'thank you'."

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed for Hera! Could people give me more ideas so I can make the chapters longer? I realized they've been kind of short, so sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 6

"Yeah me too, he has a sense of humor more than other gods after all. Well maybe apart from Apollo." Travis responded to his brother.

Connor nodded. "Got any ideas for the Poseidon cabin then?"

Travis frowned. "The only thing I can think of is dead fish but we need something better than that."

Connor sighed, taking slower bites on his pizza as he heard the news. "We'll have to go around camp to think of more ideas."

Travis nodded finally finishing the pasta he was eating. He waited for his brother to finish so they could take a stroll through camp. When Connor finally finished, he dragged him to walk around camp but Chiron stopped them.

"What are you doing?" The centaur asked the brothers curiously.

"Going for a stroll around camp." Travis said.

Chiron looked at him suspiciously but let it pass. "Alright then, don't be out past curfew."

He then left the Stolls looking surprised. They hastily went to the woods heavily equipped with armor and weapons. They went to the forest but stopped, hearing many comments about 'The Stolls are taking a stroll' or 'Stoll sounds a lot like stole.' They grinned at the comments and continued walking towards the creek.

When they arrived they stopped.

"Well Travis, any ideas now?" Connor asked as he sat down."

"Well if I see something I might but I don't." Travis responded frowning again.

"What about we go to the beach then?"

He nodded and they headed towards the beach for ideas. So far only five monsters had disturbed their little stroll. On the way they saw Rachel coming out of her cave. She was going to the mess hall but didn't notice the Stoll brothers. Connor grinned and nudged his brother.

"You see Rachel right?" He asked Travis. "Well you know how Annabeth was jealous at Rachel? Well why don't we put something of Rachel's in Percy's cabin, and at the same time Annabeth would have to be walking past."

Travis grinned mischievously. "Great idea bro!"

"Of course it isn't enough," Connor continued and stopped when they'd arrived at the beach.

They paced up and down the beach thinking. It was when a red lobster came crawling towards them when Travis's eyes lit up.

"That's a red lobster!" He yelled out.

"So," Connor looked at him strangely.

"The restaurant, the Red Lobster remember? We can reserve a table for him and give him a card showing him the address!"

"Oh yeah! Once he sits down and the waitresses will serve him seafood and the fish will be talking to him!"

"So we'll do everything tomorrow then but we'll get today. I'll go get something from Rachel's and you go fishing and we'll get the card together."

Connor nodded and they went separate ways.

With Travis but not in his POV:

Travis was planning on sneaking out. He only had two hours to get that reservation or else he'll be doomed and the prank won't be the same. Using one of the Hermes tricks he slinked in and out the trees quietly without making any noise. When he finally reached the entrance gate he slipped outside carefully avoiding to step on the sleeping dragon. One more step when he would be outside and- he had made it. Cheering silently in his head he ran the rest of the way there.

Even for a son of Hermes he had to admit that this was getting tiring. He had ran for thirty minutes nonstop and he had almost reached the restaurant. In five more minutes running at full speed he burst in the restaurant. He went straight to the cashier and demanded a reservation.

"Hello sir," He said waving his hands around a bored looking person. "I need a reservation for one of my friends and the food must be served immediately. And I'll take all the food with seafood in it."

The guy started listening when Travis waved his hand. He put down the reservation down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Tell your friend to come tomorrow and give this to him if you want it to be a surprise." The guy at the cashier said boringly. "And if you want everything with seafood that's almost the whole restaurant can you pay for that?"

Travis grinned and swiped a Lotus Hotel Casino on the pin. The guy gasped when it showed money signs that kept on going and going... Travis grasped the paper and the card in his hands and quickly ran all the way back with thirty minutes to spare. He huffed when he arrived back but quickly stole a fishing pole and went back to the beach since the woods had too many monsters. Quickly using the rest of energy for running to the beach, he sat down and started fishing exhaustedly.

After twenty minutes or so he had caught five fish which he didn't know was good or bad in fishing standards. Sighing, he dumped the fish in a zipped up plastic bag and headed back to his cabin just before curfew wondering how Connor was doing.

With Connor but not in his POV:

Meanwhile Connor was having a fun time climbing up a hill to get up Rachel's cave. He had done the climbing wall with lava many times and enjoyed climbing without the special touch of lava. But that fun time had been wasted when he saw Rachel coming back. And she was running. Maybe he should gave given more food to Hermes. He climbed as quickly as he could and cursed when he reached the top and didn't have any ambrosia. Still not giving up, he reached the cave and picked the first thing of her desk which was a hairbrush that said RACHEL in huge letters. He grinned and stuffed it in his pocket, quickly sneaking out the door when Rachel got inside and faced the other way.

When he climbed all the way down he took his time walking back to the Hermes cabin. When he arrived he took out some ambrosia and took one little square and popped it in his mouth. He savored the taste slowly and he could feel himself become more energized. With a relived sigh he waited for his brother to come back which wasn't long.

Travis returned only minutes later and sat down drinking some nectar in the process.

"Success?" Connor asked him.

"Yup," Travis replied sighing heavily, but grinning as well. "Although it was a long run."

"I had to run out quickly since Rachel returned only minutes later." Connor said grinning, and flopping down on his bed.

Travis wondered what it would be like if Connor got caught. All the campers had heard the story of when Rachel threw her hairbrush at Kronos. It would probably be the same except she's facing no Titan threat so she didn't have to worry. Well with the exception of an angry Annabeth.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. And thanks to the people who gave me ideas, but sorry if I didn't use some.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 7

The next day the Stolls put their plan in action. They got out everything they needed and dumped it on their beds. Rachel's hairbrush, an invitation to the Red Lobster, and dead fish. Wasn't there anything more to love?

"Three things," Travis said mysteriously.

"To make Percy mad." Connor continued and finished for him.

"Exactly," Travis said. "First I'll put the hairbrush in his room, and wait for Annabeth to come by. After she finished saying things to him we'll slip in the invitation. Then when he goes away you can dump the dead fish on his bed."

Connor did a high five to his brother. Travis returned it with a grin on his face.

"I'm going to do it right now." Travis said and jumped off his bed and out of his cabin.

Connor watched the whole the scene behind a tree. But it was just his luck that it was a nymph.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The nymph yelled.

Connor was so surprised he lost his balance and did a face plant on the mud. He quickly stood up while spitting out dirt. The nymph laughed at him and walked away. Connor grimaced from the taste in his mouth and decided to just lay low in the high grass. But hen he had just found a comfortable position he already saw Travis walking back to his cabin. Scrambling out of the grass, he caught up with his brother.

"So," Connor asked, "was it a success?"

Travis shuddered but snickered afterwards. "They were hugging each other so they didn't see me place the hairbrush. I made sure that Annabeth could see the hairbrush afterwards. So she should see it abo-"

Travis was just beginning his other sentence when he heard a loud scream from the Poseidon cabin.

"About now," he finished. "Come on let's see what's going on!"

"But we already know what's going on." Connor protested.

"Exactly, that's the point. If we stay in our cabin we'll arouse suspicion."

Travis was so caught up with running he didn't even comment when his brother kept on muttering 'saying big words like Annabeth.'

Connor followed Travis anyways and finally saw what his brother had done. He had placed it so when Annabeth turned around she was seeing the hairbrush and the words RACHEL in huge letters. Travis grinned at his work as he heard Annabeth screaming at Percy.

"I don't know where it came from Wise Girl I swear!" Percy said looking confused.

"DON'T CALL ME WISE GIRL! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH RACHEL?" Annabeth yelled angrily. "THAT'S IT PERCY WE'RE OVER!"

She stomped off to her cabin with Percy attempting to follow her. The entire crowd that had been watching the scene followed them. Travis held up the invitation and grinned.

"Perfect time to do it!" He said, quickly running into the Poseidon cabin and placing the invitation on Percy's bed.

Then as quick as he went in, he went out grinning like a wild lunatic. He walked back to his brother slowly still grinning.

"Did it," Travis said, sitting down on the ground.

"So after that when he goes to the restaurant we place the dead fish on his bed right?" Connor said, looking for reassurance.

"Yup," Travis responded. "But right now let's enjoy the show."

"What show?"

Travis pointed to the Athena cabin and Connor zoomed in his prepared binoculars down on the cabin and laughed. Annabeth had slapped Percy's face... hard. Percy placed his hand to his cheek, even if he had the Achilles curse. The Stolls were laughing but unfortunately Chiron had to step in.

"Annabeth," Chiron warned her.

"Sorry Chiron," Annabeth apologised.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." Chiron responded.

"Fine. Sorry Percy for the slap. Nothing else." With that she opened the door to her cabin and stepped inside, slamming the door closed behind her.

When she was gone the campers started commenting.

"Why did you cheat on her?" Katie Gardner asked.

"I didn't! I don't even know how it got there!" Percy protested angrily. "I'll ask Rachel later."

With those last words, he ran back to his cabin and locked the door. The campers looked at each other and shrugged. They went back to their daily activities but the Aphrodite cabin cried.

"NO! PERCABETH CAN'T BE OVER!" They screeched.

Putting their hands over their ears the two Stolls went back to their cabin and literally fell on the floor from laughing. The other Hermes members looked at them strangely but shrugged it off. They finally stopped when they heard a muffled 'what the' through the door. Connor opened the door and grinned.

"He found the invitation." Was the only thing he said.

"Good, now after he goes you can dump the dead fish on his bed." Travis replied.

They went outside and saw Percy asking Chiron something with Mr.D right behind them looking bored. The Stolls inched closer to the scene and listened to the conservation.

"But Chiron, I have to go!" Percy said.

"Why child?" Chiron questioned him.

"Look," Percy handed him the slip and Chiron took it.

"It could very well be a trap and you know it." Chiron said while reading the words.

"I know. That means fewer monsters!" Percy tried.

"Percy you know that monsters can't die." Chiron said exasperated by now.

"I know but they can't regenerate in one second can they?" Percy said.

"Oh just let Peter go. I'm sure that Annie girl won't miss him. And I'm very sure that I won't either." Mr.D finally spoke up and the Stolls jumped up in surprise.

Luckily they didn't make much noise and the centaur, god, and demigod didn't notice.

"So please can I go?" Percy pleaded once again.

Chiron heaved a big sigh and finally spoke. "Yes child you may."

Attempting to be professional Percy walked to his cabin but he ended up running, his expression happy. When he went inside they all saw an object flying out. It was the hairbrush. When Percy returned his face held sadness as he had seen the hairbrush and had thrown it out.

Percy's POV:

When Chiron said yes I had forgotten all about the breakup but I had been reminded again when I saw that stupid hairbrush in my cabin. I threw it out and the whole scene had replayed in my head: To when she saw it, to the slap, and the stomping.

I had to ask Rachel later if it was hers. On the other hand I had a good idea who sent that hairbrush in my cabin. Athena. I frowned, but then was reminded of the invitation. It had been a long time since I had killed some monsters and I was looking forward to stabbing one right in their head. I went out of my cabin with a different expression on my face. But actually I didn't know what, because I hadn't bothered to check in the mirror. I fingered riptide in my pockets nervously. I hadn't been out of camp for a long time. I savored the moment and looked behind me. Chiron was looking at me expectantly as of saying 'well what are you waiting for?'

I quickly snapped out of my 'savoring' and realized that I had no transportation, except running. I looked back at my mentor and saw that he was already gone. Now I could have gone back and asked Argus to drive but I only had thirty minutes. I estimated that if I ran non-stop I could arrive with five minutes to spare. I walked to the strawberry fields and looked back once more before running forward with full stamina.

When I arrived at the location I didn't even bother to look at the name of the restaurant. I went to the cashier and my hand made a 'thump' as I showed a cashier person my invitation. She scanned it and nodded.

"Table's right in the front sir and your order's coming right up!" She said perkily.

She had curly blond hair, and reminded me about Annabeth a lot. I sighed and slumped down on a chair. I'll have to order something.

"Excuse me miss." I said. "Can I order?"

"But you already did." She replied looking confused.

I felt as confused as she did but I finally understood everything when I heard voices in my head.

"Lord help us please!" One of them said.

"Did you say something?" I asked a random person.

The person shook his head and walked away. I ignored the feeling but then it got worse.

"Lord-"

"No, please..."

"HELP-"

Help us please, oh lord-"

The order had already come but I was too busy having a massive headache than too see what it was.

"PLEASE-"

"Lord Perseus-"

Wait what?

"Lord Perseus please!"

I finally looked down at my order and freaked out. There were more than fifty dead fish eyes staring at me and I could swear it was moving. I backed up slowly but still couldn't do anything.

"Oh help!"

"Poseidon's son, oh help please..."

By now instead of seeing black spots I saw dead fish. I quickly stood up, but the sea creatures kept on annoying me.

"Help, help, oh please help!"

I held onto the cashier and ran out of the restaurant. I finally looked up at the name and saw 'The Red Lobster.' By now not only were the fish calling out to me I got some real people calling out to me as well.

"Are you alright?"

"Help please help!"

"What happened?"

I ran back to camp quickly not caring if I would collapse on my bed later on. I had arrived quicker than expected and saw Chiron looking at me in concern.

"Are you alright child?" He questioned.

But I was too busy running back to my cabin. I had opened the door but hen I did I heard five more voices.

"Lord we died help us!"

"What are you waiting for? Help!"

I looked at my bed and saw five dead fish. More fishes blacked out my vision and the last thing I saw was Chiron trotting inside my cabin.

**A/N: Thanks for all the people who gave me ideas, and all the people who reviewed, had a story alert, or did a favorite. I appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 8

Connor Stoll had just finished placing the five fish on Percy's bed when he saw Percy running towards the Poseidon cabin. Connor climbed out through the window and saw Percy black out. He was going to help him when Chiron came trotting in the cabin. He escaped back to his own cabin and sighed.

"What happened?" Travis Stoll asked his younger brother from the cabin.

"He blacked out," was his reply.

"Wait what?" Travis finally came into view.

"I said," Connor sighed again, "he blacked out."

"Why?"

"You know, because of all the fishies."

An Athena camper came inside their cabin.

"Fishies is not a word. Now if you say fishes or fish it would be alright but you're saying fishies!" The camper waved her arms around for effect and left the cabin.

The two brothers stared after her and gave a laugh.

"I don't care, I'm still saying fishies." Connor said.

Travis went outside and a few seconds later he came back inside.

"Fishies is not a word. Now if you say fish or fishes it would be alright but you're saying fishies!" Travis said then doubled over laughing.

Connor noticed something different and looked at his brother's face.

"Where did you get glasses?" He asked, horrified.

"Oh these?" Travis asked. "They're nothing. I just stole them for extra effect on the 'geek talk.' I'll just return them now though."

Travis drew a map of something and went outside. He then proceeded to dig a hole and he buried the glasses there, deep. Then he knocked on the owner's cabin and placed the map in the camper's hands.

Laughing, he ran back to his cabin and closed the door.

"You gave the camper a map and they had to dig it out?" Connor asked him incredulously. "Dude, that's awesome!"

Travis grinned and looked out the window. He chuckled and gestured for Connor to come over and look. The camper was having a hard time digging up the glasses since it was buried so deep. He joined in the laughter but stopped when he saw plants.

"Travis!" Connor nudged his brother. "Demeter cabin!"

Travis sobered up enough to understand what he meant.

"Nah, not today. The Artemis cabin is coming in a few days, so we'll have to break our rhythm for a day."

"If we do that though we can do something so the others won't suspect us."

"What about we draw a huge banner saying 'HOORAY FOR MAKING CAMP LESS BORING WITH ALL THE PRANKS' and leave some presents."

Travis was about to reply but just then he heard Chiron have a counselor meeting. Gesturing for his brother to follow him, they got out of their cabin and ran to the Big House. They arrived there in record time and sat down around the ping pong table. They were the first to arrive so they waited quite some time but entertained themselves by stealing from Mr.D which was almost impossible. Almost. But after the fifth time they stopped seeing as he was getting close to turning them into dolphins.

After the last attempt they saw that all the others were already there. They returned back to their original seats and sat down.

"Thank you," Chiron said to the Stolls. "Now continuing on, we have a series of pranks for the first three cabins. Percy here wasn't injured but had blacked out due to all fishes speaking to him. Dead fish. But he has recovered so here he is now."

Percy gave a quick wave and shrank down on his seat, fiddling with riptide due to ADHD.

"Prissy blacked out due to fish? That just proves that Prissy is a fishy!" Clarisse la Rue said smirking.

"Hey," Will Solace said. "That's not a bad rhyme-"

Chiron interrupted. "Anyway, nobody has been injured but we have to be more cautious. The next cabin is probably the Demeter cabin. We will have to set traps in the cabin from today till tomorrow. The Hephaestus cabin can create them."

Jake Mason pumped his fist through the air and cheered for his cabin. Meanwhile the Stolls looked a bit pale at that sentence. The others were doing they're own thing: Clarisse was polishing Maimer. Percy was uncapping riptide and capping it afterwards. Annabeth was thinking of battle plans for capture the flag. Katie was making plants grow. Will was writing down the lyrics 'Prissy is a fishy.' Nico was fingering his skull ring. Drew was applying nail polish. Thalia was creating lightning arcs from her fingers. And Pollux was busy making vines grow out of the ground. So in other words no one noticed the Stolls pale or grumble.

All of a sudden Rachel Elizabeth Dare (RED) came into the Big House.

"Another prophecy?" Chiron asked her confusedly.

"No, I was just wondering if anyone had seen my hairbrush." She asked.

Percy jumped up. "You didn't put it in my cabin?"

"No, why?"

"Annabeth broke up with me."

Percy looked over to Annabeth who looked surprised.

"So you didn't cheat on me?" She asked.

"No," Percy said looking at her.

Before they could do something Chiron grimaced. "The prankster has been at it again."

**A/N: I know after the long wait you guys were expecting more but I couldn't really think of anything. Even though you guys gave me great ideas. Also do you guys think the short chapters I'm writing need to be longer? If I do I might babble... Do you guys know what a Mary Sue is? Sorry for the long authors note...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 9

After Percy and Annabeth got back together, the meeting had finished with Chiron saying the regular 'meeting dismissed' part. The Stolls had walked out of the Big House pretty shaken up.

"So they'll have traps?" Travis asked, still pale. "We'll have to be careful and do random cabins instead of one after another."

"At least we know." Connor replied but Thalia heard.

"Know what?" Thalia came out from behind them.

"Know that there'll be traps for the prankster and we know!" Travis covered up hastily for his brother.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at them, studying them closely but a few seconds later she walked away.

"That was close!" Travis sighed.

"Yup," Connor replied. "Maybe we should continue the Poseidon cabin, today. I don't think the Hephaestus cabin will make traps that quickly. And Chiron said only for the Demeter cabin so we're lucky."

"Why do you want to continue the Poseidon cabin?"

"Because we forgot to do something else."

"What?"

"One of Poseidon and Athena's argument. Olive trees and saltwater. Write olive trees are the best all over the walls in permanent marker."

Travis grinned and did a high five with his brother. They walked to their cabin and tried to look for a permanent marker but the place was too full to look for anything.

"I thought the gods would claim their kids?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.

As if magic, a symbol appeared over a girl's head. Connor chased the girl to the Ares cabin and grinned. He held out a permanent marker in his hand.

"Coincidence," he said.

"Luck," Travis argued.

"Hermes," Connor said and they both agreed.

"I saw Percy training so let's do it now." Travis said randomly.

Connor nodded and they walked out of their cabin with twenty minutes left until archery. They both hurried up and the older campers glanced suspicious looks at them. Finally they felt irritated and started slinking through the cabins, in and out. The whispering, pointing, and stares finally stopped and the Stolls breathed out a sigh of relief. If anyone saw them in the middle of a prank they would be in huge trouble.

At the maximum speed they could go throughout the cabins without the otters noticing they arrived at the cabin with eighteen minutes to spare. They both had mischievous grins on their faces as they climbed through the back window. Connor landed on the floor with a 'thump' and Travis had laughed. But when it was his turn he did the same. He frowned as his brother laughed but they both stopped when they heard a knock from the door.

"Who's in there?" The curious voice from Chiron asked.

The two brothers didn't make a single noise and luckily Chiron left.

"It's nothing," the Stolls heard him mutter. "My senses haven't been right since the prankster had come."

When they couldn't hear him anymore the breathed out the breath they were holding in. Travis looked at his watch and his smile turned the other way.

"Come on, let's hurry up. Ten minutes left!" He whispered to his brother.

Connor jumped up and handed Travis another permanent marker he had just stolen from someone. They started working hastily but managed to make it still look neat. Travis was doing half and Connor the other. Both were fast but Travis finished earlier. He helped out his brother and finished quickly. The two Stolls stepped back to admire their work.

'OLIVES TREES ARE THE BEST,' were written in both Ancient Greek and English. Even though the demigods had dyslexia they had figured out that he would ask Chiron. If he did ask Chiron then Percy would just do the Stolls a favor telling Chiron about the prank they'd pulled. They were pretty sure that Chiron would try not to laugh but for Percy's sake he would try to remain stone faced.

When Travis checked the window he almost jumped up.

"We have to go!" He hissed.

He grabbed Connor's arm and practically threw him out the window, and he could hear a tiny crunch. Travis had a softer landing but maybe that was because he landed on his brother. Travis grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him to their own cabin. Connor limped all the way, and Travis ran but even he had a slight failure in balancing himself.

When they had arrived at the cabin door Travis opened it and they both crashed in. They looked up and saw their half-siblings eyes looking suspiciously at them.

"Hi?" Travis tried, but one looked at his leg and dragged them both to the infirmary.

Connor yelped in surprise when he got pulled up by his sore leg. But what was even worse was that it was that way the entire ride.

"Ow, ow, CAREFUL!" Connor yelled out the last part.

Percy's POV

I chopped another dummy's arm off with riptide, my sword. Gods I love my sword. Celestial bronze that could only harm monsters? Perfect. Just then Clarisse beheaded a dummy's head beside me. I ignored her which was probably the wisest thing to do because for some reason her face looked grumpy. Before she could behead me on accident I decided to quit training for today and retreat back to my cabin.

While I was walking nearer and nearer I could swear I heard some noises inside. I ignored them but had an uneasy feeling. The prankster had already targeted me so would it continue? I hoped not. I had already gotten back with Annabeth and I was planning to keep it that way.

My mind went blank as I opened the door to my cabin. I stared wide eyed at the walls. No colour was spared. Half the wall and every inch were filled with 'OLIVE TREES ARE THE BEST' but then I looked at the other side. It said something like 'EOILV EESTR REA HTE EBST' gods curse my dyslexia. Wait. I looked closer. Did that say RHEA? It had to be a threat. I ran out of my cabin to get Chiron, completely ignoring the two Stolls being dragged to the infirmary.

**A/N: Sorry for the people who were looking forward to doing the Demeter cabin. I'll do it in the end. Also do you think these chapters are rushed?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 10

Percy's POV:

I had finally arrived in the Big House but I still couldn't believe it. Rhea was the prankster? Had she finally woken up from her deep slumber? When I was about to knock I stopped. Chiron had to be alerted yes, but the gods had to know as well. I fished out a drachma and created a mist right in front of the Big House's door. I muttered the words for Iris and the mist shimmered into a picture.

Luckily for me all the gods were present. They were having a meeting and Zeus was talking about his lovers with Hera.

"Hera dear, it was just a prank that happened to be on your cabin." Zeus tried calming down his wife. "Anyway that was a few days ago."

"I AM IMMORTAL ZEUS THAT WOULD TAKE CENTURIES TO ERASE FROM MY MIND!" Hera screeched back in response.

I flinched but it was Poseidon who noticed me first.

"SON!" Poseidon boomed out happily.

Fourteen pairs of eyes turned at me. Everyone was doing they're own thing once they saw it was me: Aphrodite was filing her nails. Ares was glaring at me with his eyes seeping with hate. Hephaestus was fiddling with pieces of metal. Apollo flashed me a very bright grin which nearly blinded me (literally.) Hermes gave me a thumbs up. Artemis was shooting at random targets in the throne room but I could hear her saying 'men' in disgust. Dionysus was looking very bored and finally I knew where he had gone off to. Demeter was eating cereal and was forcing the others to do the same. Hestia was tending the flames but had smiled at me. Hades was just staring at me. Hera looked at me with hate. Zeus was looking at me in suspicion. Athena was looking at me like I'm still not good enough for her daughter. And lastly Poseidon was beaming at me with pride.

"Well nephew?" Zeus asked, his normal loud voice on. "State your business."

Since I had only three minutes left I explained the situation.

"Well, I had one half of my wall covered with only one word my dyslexia could read." I explained. "REA."

Zeus reacted because his mother had woken up but Poseidon reacted completely differently.

"My cabin is covered in ink? NOOOOOO!" Poseidon howled.

"Well," I licked my lips nervously. "At least I think."

"You think?" Athena asked. "You know you can never be so sure that-"

"Don't worry son we'll be right there." Poseidon interrupted.

He had teleported immediately but the other gods frowned.

"Stupid Sea Spawn." Athena muttered under her breath.

"We?" Artemis asked.

Poseidon returned, "yes, we."

"Mother is rising, so yes I agree with Poseidon." Zeus said, then added quickly, "for once."

The other gods and goddesses grumbled but obliged and a few seconds later all the gods had teleported right in front of the Big House where I was standing a few seconds ago. All the noise had caused Chiron to come out.

"Who is it?" Chiron asked, and then froze.

He bowed and stood up seconds later.

"What is the problem?" Chiron continued.

"It seems that my nephew has received a threat from dear mother of mine." Hades grumbled.

"Rhea?" Chiron asked, shocked.

"Yes," Zeus continued for Hades.

"Let's go, I want to see my cabin!" Poseidon said and marched off.

The other gods and goddesses followed and all the campers stared. It must have been a weird sight: Me in the middle of fourteen powerful beings.

I sighed and opened the door. It was the same sight like before and I pointed to one side of the wall.

"See," I said, pointing. "There, it says REA."

The gods looked at it and for the first time, Athena laughed.

"What's so funny?" Poseidon demanded, and then looked at the other side. "OLIVE TREES ARE THE BEST."

"Perseus Jackson!" Artemis shouted. "Is this a trick!"

"N-No!" I stuttered. "See it says right there: REA."

By now we had caused quite a crowd and the campers pointed and stared at me, the gods, or the walls.

"Seaweed Brain what did you do now?" Annabeth demanded.

"Someone wrote on the walls and it says REA." I replied, still confused why Artemis thought this was a trick.

"Nephew your dyslexia had acted up again!" Zeus thundered. "It says 'OLIVE TREES ARE THE BEST' in both English and Ancient Greek."

My face must have been turned scarlet but just then the realization dawned on me. I had never really synced in what the words had meant. OLIVE TREES ARE THE BEST was the prankster's way of saying Athena is way better than Poseidon. I groaned in frustration and banged my head on the wall. Meanwhile both campers and gods alike all commented.

"This room is messy." Artemis said, shaking her head at my mess.

I had to agree with her on that one. All around us were dirty clothes and my things all thrown on the floor.

"Eat cereal to get stronger bones!" Well we can all guess who that came from.

"Gods Seaweed Brain. Rhea? Seriously?" Annabeth asked me incredulously.

"We know when Rhea is rising. We don't need to be told by a mere demigod." Hera said in disgust.

"You thought Rhea was the prankster Percy?" Thalia asked me, laughing. "Have you ever seen her when she wrote on your walls?"

She cracked up again.

"This was a waste of time, in the meantime..." Zeus said, using that loud voice of his.

He teleported back to Olympus and the other gods followed except for Athena and Poseidon.

"Whoever the prankster was, I like how they put that special touch to it!" Athena commented at the walls.

But Poseidon, basically being an older version of me, didn't get it until much later.

"Thank you Athen- Hey!" He shouted.

Athena smirked and teleported away quickly. Poseidon did the same but not before giving me a hug.

"Thank you son, for saving the humans from a few thunderstorms. In the meantime, try to clean this up." He thrust his hands around the cabin and I closed my eyes as he disappeared in a sea breeze.

I was attempting to figure out what he meant by that but the campers interrupted my thoughts.

"What was that all about Percy?" Travis and Connor asked me innocently.

Gods if only I had figured out that it was them...

"Come on Percy." Chiron said, interrupting. "Do what Lord Poseidon says and clean this up."

He trotted out of my room with all the campers following him until only Thalia was left, still laughing. Annabeth dragged her out, rolling her eyes. When everyone had left I sighed.

**A/N: Do you guys know what a Mary Sue is? I always see those and I was wondering... Also can you guys tell me if you want any cabin pranks to fail or be a success.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 11

Percy's POV:

After that embarrassing scene I groaned at my stupidness. I hated dyslexia and how it acted up again. And in front of the gods! Gods that was really embarrassing. Almost everyone was there: The campers, the gods, Chiron... We only need all the human beings on the planet and the prize would be given to me for 1st prize humiliation!

With the gods on Olympus:

When all the gods and goddesses had arrived, Zeus thought that it would be a brilliant idea to hold another meeting.

"POSEIDON!" Zeus bellowed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOUR SON?"

The only thing Poseidon did was shrug.

"He has dyslexia brother. He didn't know." He replied calmly.

"Even my daughter wouldn't think that Rhea would be the prankster Sea Spawn." Athena added in.

"Shut it Owl face."

"Kelp head."

"Brainiac."

"STOP!" Zeus thundered. "We are here to discuss the boy's fate."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING TO MY SON!" Poseidon bellowed.

"Uncle P's right father," Apollo piped up, then smirked. "After all he did save you from Hera's argument."

That got Zeus's mind off the topic completely. Hera started screeching.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Hera screeched. "HAVE I NOT BEEN A FAITHFUL WIFE?"

"Yes Hera dear, you see..." Zeus began nervously.

"DON'T 'HERA DEAR' ME!" Hera screeched again.

All the occupants in the throne room except Zeus and Hera teleported away leaving Zeus in trouble.

With the Stolls:

Meanwhile with the Stolls, they had no problem whatsoever. They did a high five on the way back to archery.

"Great idea Connor!" Travis whispered so only his brother could hear.

Connor nodded his head while he was still laughing. When they had arrived after a slow walk of laughter they saw Will Solace standing in front of them.

"Ok, I know the situation back there with Percy was funny..." He began but Travis interrupted.

"Funny?" Travis laughed in hysterics.

Will's lips twitched upwards. "Ok, maybe kinda hilarious but don't be late next time."

He walked off to help a new camper with the bow and arrow. He left the Stolls whispering to one another while gathering up their archery equipment.

"At least he has a sense of humor." Travis muttered.

Connor nodded in agreement. They both got their bows and arrows and fired arrow after arrow. They weren't like the Apollo kids who shot perfectly, or like Percy who shot horribly, but they were in the middle. Only two of their arrows hit bulls eye and Will Solace saw this and decided to comment.

"Don't worry guys." Will said cheerfully. "Percy's much worse. Should have punished him for hitting an arrow in my shoulder but..."

He nodded at them and left them on their own once again.

"That bad?" Travis asked incredulously.

Connor shrugged. "Apparently. So what cabin next?"

"Athena, I think."

"Why?"

"Because the spiders are visiting..."

Connor grinned. "Where are we going to get spiders?"

Travis put his 'thinking expression' on his face and tapped his foot on the ground.

"Dunno," was the only thing he came up with.

"That's a problem then?"

"What's a problem?" Will had once again decided to visit them randomly.

"Nothing," the twins shuffled their feet.

Will narrowed his eyes at them.

"I know you guys are the pranksters!" He blurted out in hope he was right and making them slip.

"How could you accuse us of such a thing?" Connor exclaimed.

He made sure that no funny voice was used. He couldn't afford to be caught.

"We admire him greatly though." Travis added.

"Him?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"It's most likely it's a boy right?" Connor covered up hastily for his brother.

"SEXIST!" Thalia came into view storming away afterwards.

All hope of blaming Katie Gardner on all the pranks flew out the window. Apparently he had said that in front of his brother. Luckily Will had already left.

"You were planning on blaming Katie?" Connor asked him incredulously.

"Well..." Travis shifted around at the mention of Katie.

"And why did you say 'him' why didn't you say 'the organism' or something? At least we could have blamed it on anything in the planet like an insect or something!" Connor said flapping his arms around wildly, but letting the string of the bow loose.

The arrow went off and hit a new camper in the shoulder. Connor winced. Maybe he was as bad as Percy. Will stormed over to them.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled. "We'll discuss this with Chiron later. Bring the kid to the infirmary in the meantime."

They didn't protest and steered the boy to the infirmary. The boy however, was glaring at them murderously.

"Sorry," Connor apologized.

The boy huffed and ran to the infirmary by himself.

"Hey kid come back!" Travis shouted, but the boy didn't hear him.

They ran after him but something made them stop. They saw a deep hole hidden in the ground and they grinned at what they saw. Large hairy spiders were coming to pay a visit to the camp after all.

**A/N: Ok I know that this chapter is bad but I'm not really in a great mood. Also I know sorry doesn't cut it for the long wait but I'll say it anyway. I'm really sorry for the long wait and short chapter everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: I wanted to put up this authors note because I do not want anyone to be offended if some of the national monuments fall down or something.**

Chapter 12

"Spiders!" Travis said gleefully while grabbing one of them.

"They have a big nest right over here at camp after all." Connor commented.

Travis nodded and placed the spider he grabbed back to the nest. "We can place them all over the Athena cabin. Under their pillows, beds, shelves, cupboards, books, everywhere really."

"They'll freak out for sure!"

Travis nodded again as they both heard the conch horn signal for dinner. Connor took off running but Travis made sure all the spiders didn't escape and followed his brother.

They went back to their cabin to collect the campers.

"Cabin 11 fall in!" Travis yelled loudly so that the newest camper even saluted.

Connor snickered as they marched to the Hermes table. He sacrificed the best portion of his dinner to his father seeing as he needed to succeed with all his pranks with his brother. He sat back down again, thinking of new ideas.

It was when Travis had finished eating his ice cream when he got a brilliant idea.

"Connor!" He whispered to his brother.

"Got a brain freeze?" Connor laughed at him.

"Brainwave actually." Travis said. "You know how the Athena kids love architecture right?"

Connor nodded but didn't see how this was going anywhere.

"What if we put on a fake news channel saying that all the architectural buildings they love fell down?" Travis continued. "They would freak!"

"You're a genius!" Connor shouted and slammed his hands on the table, making some people jump at the sound.

Campers started to stare and point.

"Why did you have to start a whole line of gossip?" Travis hissed.

"Because your idea is awesome! We just need to Photoshop, edit a few graphics and BAM!" Connor yelled out the last word for the extra effect. "A new set of lies right there."

Travis glanced around at all the unneeded attention. Usually he wouldn't have minded but if any of them slipped their words... Let's say the punishment would not be pretty.

"Not so loud Connor!" Travis told his brother, but not angrily.

After all, who wouldn't love to make all the national monuments fall down? Oh that's right. The Athena cabin. And that's exactly who the prank was for.

As they finished their dinner, they ran back to where the spiders were, and grinned. The Athena cabin was going to freak out for sure.

"Bees," Connor blurted out randomly.

"What?" Travis looked at him strangely.

"Bees," Connor said again and pointed towards a tree.

"What about them?"

"Honey. We can pour them all over the Athena cabin's books so that they can't open. And we should badly alphabetize all their dictionaries, thesauruses, and encyclopedias in random order."

Travis pretended to tip his fake hat. "Brilliant idea as always kind sir."

Connor grinned. "But we won't be that kind at all will we Travis?"

"Not at all kind sir."

"Oh shut up."

Travis laughed, as Connor punched him on the shoulder playfully. He frowned, and looked at the spiders.

Travis noticed this. "What's wrong bro?"

"How are we going to get the spiders all in one place?" Connor asked.

Along with his brother, he frowned as well. He glanced at the spiders and in the far distance saw the cabins. Or particularly, the Athena cabin.

"Got it!" Travis suddenly said excitedly. "Spray! We can spray their cabin so that the spiders will only come there!"

"Brilliant brainwave as always dear brother who likes hitting me." Connor grinned, and ran for the Hermes cabin, his brother chasing him.

"You were the one who hit me, not me hitting you!" Travis yelled.

"HELP!" Connor screamed.

Due to the war, the campers have been more alert ever since so that's why, a few seconds' later campers took out their weapons and stepped out of their cabins.

"For Olympus!" Chris blurted out.

"Where are the monsters Stoll?" Clarisse took out her electric spear, Maimer and walked over to Connor.

Connor pointed to Travis. "Well if you call him a monster..."

"Hey!" Travis protested.

By now the campers were looking confused, and Chiron had finally trotted over to them.

"What happened child?" The centaur asked the two brothers.

Travis wanted to point out that they weren't children but he shrank back under Chiron's stern look.

"He hit me, I ran away, screamed for help, and here I am." Connor said, and Travis laughed at his poem.

"Unexpected people can write pretty imaginative," Will commented.

He whipped out a notepad from his shorts pocket and started writing Connor's unintentional poem.

"So you're telling me there are no monsters?" Clarisse asked while frowning.

"Nope," Connor said.

"Alright campers go back to the things you were doing, and Travis and Connor come here." Chiron ordered.

Clarisse was grumbling while the others, mainly some Apollo campers were grinning at Connor's poem. But basically all the others were half annoyed that the Stolls had called out a fake attack. The other half were happy that the camp was at peace.

Meanwhile the Stolls were shuffling their feet while not looking at Chiron. They hadn't really meant for the 'HELP' scream to be a prank, but it had been one. So even though Chiron was talking to them they both grinned.

"And that's why you should not scream 'HELP' when you don't need to," Chiron finished.

The Stolls looked up and nodded their heads. With a few 'yes sirs' and salutes they retreated back to their cabin. They both breathed out a sigh of relief when he went away.

"Why did you scream 'HELP' like that Connor?" Travis asked his little brother.

"Because you were chasing me?" Connor replied.

That set out a string of playful arguments that all siblings have all the way to the cabin. Travis opened the door to see the faces of his half siblings looking at them.

"Why did you scream 'HELP' like that Connor?" One half-sibling asked...

**A/N: Ok if any of you guys do not like any of the national buildings falling down, I'm sorry. However if only one person doesn't like it then you'll just have to skip that chapter. Also are you guys ok with them sometimes having the Stolls have a normal day? It gets tiring with the same routine: Plan the prank, do the prank, see the reactions, and repeat the above all over again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 13

The next day came quicker than the Stoll brothers had expected. It was the day that they were planning to do all the pranks. Starting with honey, disorganizing their encyclopedias, spiders, and last of all, the buildings.

The only problem was how they were going to make a fake TV channel. Connor suggested they should start with finding pictures and editing them so that they fall down.

"What should the TV channel be called though?" Travis asked worriedly.

"National News?" Connor knew the name sucked but it was something. "Initials equal NN?"

"Better than nothing."

Travis shrugged and began searching up pictures on his computer from home that he smuggled in camp. After a few minutes he grinned.

"Annabeth is always talking about the Parthenon so let's do that one first. Then goes: The Great Sphinx, Taj Mahal, Stonehenge, Great Wall of China, Angkor, Colosseum, Acropolis of Athens, Potala Palace, and finally The Statue of Liberty!"

Connor felt a smile creeping up his face. "Great! You can fix that, and I'll just get the honey and spiders!"

He ran out of the cabin quickly, leaving his brother doing all the work. Travis grumbled but did his work dutifully. The only problem he had was the supplies. He had all the pictures, and edited every single one:

The Parthenon was crumbling down. The Great Sphinx's head would tumble down. For the Taj Mahal Travis felt a little nervous, destroying a temple but made the towers fall down. Stonehenge would be that every stone would fall down flat. The Great Wall of China would fall down, brick by brick.

Speaking of that, Travis was planning on making all the buildings fall down due to a terrorist explosion. A bomb would go off. But only one at a time. He wanted the Athena cabin to see each monument fall down one by one. And at the same time, he would make a video camera to record their reaction.

Meanwhile over at Connor's, he wasn't really having any luck. So far he had gotten at least ten bee stings. He cursed and fell of the tree for the fifth time. He wished he had bought nectar, or at least ambrosia.

Connor got up on his feet and looked up. He could swear that the bees were glaring at him. He had been trying to reach their honey for ages now. And with his ADHD it felt even longer. Perhaps a zillion years would fit its description. He sighed, and groaned at the stings. He wanted to think 'at least it isn't poisonous' but he didn't want to jinx it.

Connor sighed again, and began climbing up slowly. One step at a time.

Travis was having much better luck than his brother. He had already thought of going in the Hephaestus cabin for the supplies and advice. Perhaps he would ask Jake Mason. Satisfied with his thoughts, he knocked the door open with his elbow and headed towards the Hephaestus cabin.

Ignoring any suspicious looks, Travis began sprinting towards the cabin quickly. Being a son of Hermes had its perks. For one, he could run fast. Really fast. So that's why, just in a few seconds, a human blur had arrived in the cabin. He knocked on the door, not even sweating.

"Hello?" The voice of Jake Mason answered it.

When he saw that it was the face of Travis Stoll staring back at him he gulped and frowned. He being here could only mean trouble. But he let him in anyway.

"So what do you want?" Jake asked.

"How do you make a fake TV channel?" Travis blurted out the question.

Jake was taken by surprise. He thought he would ask for a hand grenade or some guns to help with the training time at camp. Or at least some prank material, like some stink bombs or a trap.

"So..." Travis trailed after his own question before. "How?"

Jake snapped back to reality. "You hijack one of the news channels, and use their station. Then do the news on that channel."

Travis smiled at him mischievously. "Thanks Jake, and uh, don't tell anyone about this okay? Thanks!"

With that happy last note, he left, leaving Jake confused, and nervous. The information he told the biggest prankster in history could only lead to trouble. No doubt that his brother Connor was in this too.

Travis grinned at the information. What news channel should they hijack? What news channel does the Athena cabin watch anyway? Suddenly Travis did a face-palm. How would the Athena cabin even know, when they don't even have a TV to tell them the news? All those questions floated around in his mind as he quickly jogged to his brother.

Connor was having a bad day. He was now working on his twelfth bee sting and his body hurt like Hades. Yet he still didn't give up. But when he saw his brother jogging over, a newfound hope began. With the two of them, they could work faster. Or so he hoped.

"Need help?" Travis asked.

Connor nodded. "Can you bring some nectar? That would help."

Travis ran back to his cabin and snatched up the nectar. He sprinted back and handed it to his brother who drank a few sips.

"Thanks Travis." Connor handed the nectar. "Let's handle those bees now."

Travis laughed at his brother and began climbing the tree.

"BEWARE OF THE MONKEY!" Connor screamed.

Travis screamed as well, and dropped out of the tree he had begun climbing halfway.

"What monkey?" Travis asked nervously.

"You!"

"You know I have a fear of monkeys!"

Connor broke into hysterics. It had been a day at the zoo but Travis had managed to get in a monkey's cage. Since then, he had a fear of monkeys pulling his hair.

"No distractions this time!" Travis yelled, and began climbing the tree. Again.

"Do I ever listen?"

"Good point."

He began climbing the tree but for once, Connor actually kept quiet, just watching the 'monkey.' Luckily, without any distractions Travis managed to get the honey in a pot before all the bees started swarming around him.

"HELP!" Travis hollered, and fell out the tree.

Connor rushed out just incase he fell. But he was, so Travis landed on his brother's head. Instead of groaning, he dragged Travis all the way to the Big House.

"Chiron?" Connor asked, and when he appeared he continued, "Travis has some bee stings."

Chiron's eyebrows creased in worry and without talking, galloped Travis to the infirmary with him on his back. Connor, instead of going after them, went to the Athena cabin and searched where their encyclopedias were. When he didn't find them he groaned.

"For the gods's sake!" Connor muttered.

That was where he saw it. The encyclopedias were placed right in front of him. Connor didn't do anything but cheer in his mind. However, he didn't see any TV around the cabin. He frowned. How were they going to make the Athena cabin see the news if there was no TV?

A sudden idea struck his mind, once he saw a gift from Athena. He would give them a stolen TV and say it was a gift from Athena. And for almost the first time when he said that and it actually worked. Now the only thing they had to prepare was the spiders.

Connor ran as fast as his brother, and reached the spider place, wondering if they escaped. But that problem was already solved. Someone- no probably Travis had put a cage for the spiders. Now they were scuttling all over the cage, hoping for escape. He still needed the spray, so he jogged to the Aphrodite cabin and stole some spray.

The name was "Attract Bugs!" So he was certain that it meant spiders as well. He returned to the spiders and did a check. He sprayed the spray to one side of the cage. All the spiders were at that side in an instant. Connor smiled.

"The Athena cabin had better watch out." Connor whispered dramatically, even if no one was there. "They're in for one Hades of a ride."

**A/N: Right, sorry for the long wait, I was busy. (Some people might think its a bad excuse.) And it was less than 3 weeks so yeah. I hope you guys were satisfied with this chapter. I know you guys were waiting for the prank but that's going to be in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the TV news channels, or more particularly BBC**

Chapter 14

At the same day and time, the Stolls were busy thinking of what TV news channel they should hijack.

"Global TV?" Connor suggested. "Bloomberg?"

"The last one only does stocks don't they?"

Connor face lit up. "What about BBC news! Athena would probably love that channel!"

Travis shared his brother's enthusiasm. "Now we only need the TV!" He said excitedly.

Connor nodded his head. "I'll sneak out now and smuggle a TV out of an appliance store."

"I could do it if you want..." Travis trailed off.

"Nah," Connor grinned. "I need to get some experience out in the field."

"You make it sound like you're a spy, or an agent. Anyway, I can hijack BBC news."

Connor nodded once more before going out the cabin and closing the door. Travis sighed. Maybe it was time to stop playing the big brother.

When Connor was out the door he grinned. The words 'experience in the field' somehow excited him. It was usually Travis who did everything outside camp. And this would be his chance to do something useful. Sure he had sneaked off with his brother several times, but this time it was something different. He was on his own, with only a gigantic bag to cover up the TV.

Connor checked left and right before going outside the borders of Camp Half Blood. He looked around and grinned before going into a full speed run to the nearest appliance store that sold TV's. Twenty minutes had passed before he saw he saw a huge sign that said:

TV DISCOUNTS! GET IT NOW!

Connor shook his head, before his grin widened. What was a discount if you could get it for free? He went inside the store, and caused a scene.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Connor yelled at the top of his lungs.

Nobody would care if he was robbed, but people were going into―what Connor called 'Panic Mode.' Panic Mode was basically where everyone was panicking and frantically checking their pockets. During the 'Panic Mode' no one noticed the boy who had been 'robbed' slip out of the store with the giant bag that was now shaped like one of the discounted TV's.

Meanwhile, Travis was also going to sneak out. But with different reason. He had a USB drive with all the fake terrorist attack on it. He had even dressed up as a reporter and recorded himself to do a report. It had taken him ten tries to manage it without falling into hysterics.

So now, fully equipped, Travis stepped out the Camp Half Blood borders with the USB drive in his pockets. Doing the same sprint as his brother, he headed towards the Empire State Building, or more specifically Olympus. He needed to teleport to London to go to the studio. So he had to ask Hermes to bring him.

Or maybe I could just Iris message him and tell him to come here Travis thought to himself. Thinking that it was a much better idea, he went back inside the borders an inside his cabin. He took out a drachma and created a rainbow with a water bottle.

Muttering the words to Iris, Hermes's face soon showed up. Luckily, he was alone and currently on his iPhone. Travis waved his hands, and making faces without speaking just to see how long it would take for his father to notice him.

"Please deposit one more drachma to have five more minutes." The voice of Iris filled the silence.

Hermes almost jumped up when he saw Travis making faces. He deposited a drachma and Travis sighed in relief.

"Can you teleport me to London, BBC studio?" Travis went right to the point.

"A prank?" Hermes asked, knowing he was right.

"The best one yet."

"Who's the victim?"

"The entire Athena cabin."

Hermes grinned and swiped his hands through the message, and was there in less than five seconds. Travis shut his eyes and opened them after Hermes had arrived.

"Travis!" Hermes said cheerfully.

"Dad," Travis replied with enthusiasm.

"So where's Connor?"

"Robbing a TV somewhere."

Hermes nodded in understanding and held Travis's arm. "Ready to go?"

Travis nodded and shut his eyes as they landed in the studio without arousing any suspicion. No one gave them a second glance.

"Can you come back in fifteen minutes?" Travis asked.

Hermes did a mock salute and nodded before going out the door. When Travis looked, he had already disappeared. He sighed and began making his way to the recording studio.

Sneaking in one of the DON'T COME IN doors, Travis locked the door tightly and saw the studio. Not bothering to take everything in, except for the emergency exits, he plugged in the USB. Surprisingly no one saw him, but nobody was in the room either. He was surprised but immediately thought of Hermes.

"Thanks dad." Travis muttered, and climbed out the roof.

Travis walked over to Hermes. He had done his prank, and was now waiting for it to play. They teleported away to the cabin, and saw that Connor was already there.

"Hey Travis-" Connor began but then saw Hermes. "Dad!"

The other Stoll hugged Hermes tightly while he just smiled.

"Got the TV?" Travis asked, and Connor nodded.

"Zeus'll be mad if I stay any longer, so I gotta go," Hermes said suddenly.

With one last hug, he teleported away to avoid any lightning striking. The two Stolls opened their eyes, and Travis saw the TV.

"I think Athena would be okay with us doing this." Travis said, but mainly prayed to himself that he was right. "Got the other things?"

"Bug spray, honey, and a hand that can mess the books up, check." Connor saluted.

"Good," Travis nodded, "let's go."

No sooner had those words left his mouth; the two Stolls were out in the open air. Connor made sure that the TV had a note attached to it, and placed it on Annabeth's bed. He programmed it to BBC news, and sprayed the attract bug spray in the outside wood of the cabins. The effect would take place ten minutes later.

Travis had the job of disorganizing books. He made everything messy and took a deep breath before arranging Annabeth's blue prints somewhere else. Then he poured honey all over the insides of the books.

"No enemy in sight, but still. RETREAT!" Travis yelled out the last part.

The two Stolls used the windows as an escape, and it was at a lucky timing too. Just as they left, the Athena cabin came in, but best of all, the bug effect started taking place. Hundreds of insects clung to the wall, just as the cabin was inside. The insects stayed outside but the spiders came scuttling in.

Big hairy spiders, with bloodshot red eyes stared at the Athena kids. But in particular Annabeth. She yelled, and stumbled backwards, causing her to hit the on button in the TV 'gift' from Athena.

"It is said, that a terrorist explosion is seen in all the national monuments..." The voice of a TV announcer, or Travis, said.

Annabeth stayed rooted to the spot, along with the rest of the cabin. Mainly because of the spiders, but the news alerted them all.

"When I mean national monuments, I mean the Parthenon, the Taj Mahal..."

The voice continued listing all the explosions taking place. They could only listen in horror as they saw the head of the Great Sphinx fall down. It was then, where the insects found that it was a great idea to come inside. Hundreds- no thousands of insects filled the air, and the bees took a particular interest in the honey of the books.

The Athena kids' screaming and yelling could be heard in another country. Especially Annabeth when she found out that her blue prints had been stolen, and moved.

The spiders continued tormenting them. They found interest in their hair, and one of them nestled in Malcolm's hair. The Athena kids weren't known to run away or to be cowards, but this was a special case. Each and every one of them ran out of the cabin, screeching, and screaming at every step.

**A/N: Please tell me how I did on this one. Also can people tell me ideas of the future pranks? I promise you, I will make the Stolls do every single one of them. But no inappropriate ones though.**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: For your bug spray question, the Aphrodite cabin was going to use it on the hunters when they visit.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 15<p>

The Athena cabin had caused a huge scene, but to the Stolls, it was utter amusement as they pulled up chairs and ate some popcorn. Since they were so caught up with the show, they didn't notice a package beside them. It was only a few seconds after it arrived, when Connor noticed it first.

"Did you see a golden light Travis? I hope it's not a god behind us..." Connor closed his eyes shut.

Travis's eyes widened before he whipped around quickly, unlike his brother who was slowly turning around, at least one centimeter a minute.

"There's no one there..." Travis looked around, confused.

"There!" Connor shouted excitedly, and fell of his chair.

Connor stood right up as if nothing had happened and made a grab for the package as if it would disappear.

"What's in it?" Travis asked his brother.

Connor shrugged and threw the package to his brother.

"You open it," Connor said.

Travis did so reluctantly, and no one could have guessed what was inside. There were two cameras, with loads of batteries, and a few USB sticks.

"Heard what you were doing and taped the entire prank, but Zeus will have my head if I continue doing it. So here's a camera so you can tape the pranks and save it on a USB stick, to watch it later."

"The one and only,"

"Hermes," Connor read over his shoulder.

"And here I was, thinking we would have nothing to do after we finished all the pranks on the cabins." Travis laughed.

"You know, to not arouse any suspicion, we should make a huge poster, saying thanks to the prankster." All of a sudden Connor said quickly.

"What did you say before?" Travis pretended to think deeply. "You sound like Annabeth!"

Travis broke out on a fit of laughter, and only laughed harder when he saw a glaring Connor.

"Come on bro, let's just enjoy the show!" Travis said hastily, after he had pulled himself together and taken a seat.

"Whatever." Connor sighed in reluctance, and took a seat beside his brother.

The two brothers had an awkward silence, but soon covered it up with laughs. The Athena cabin was still screaming. And the spiders had decided to follow them. The spiders didn't care if the popcorn was somewhere near, the Athena cabin was still far more important.

"Chiron!" An Athena camper screeched.

But Chiron was already there, covering up his smiles with a 'sickness' he had recently developed. However, Annabeth screamed an entire different name.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed so hard so that it could be heard in Tartarus, but more specifically who she wanted to call.

Percy covered up his ears at the continuous screams of his girlfriend's screeches.

"What is it Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"HELP!" Annabeth continued her screaming.

Travis shook his head at Percy, and shared a silent conversation with his brother.

"Isn't the situation completely obvious? The joke is right in front of him! Can't he notice that?" Travis said incredulously.

"I know! Look at those spiders chasing after the Athena kids!" Connor agreed, while nodding at his brother's words.

The only thing Annabeth could do was glare at Percy. The spiders were still scuttling after them, and they were still running for their lives.

Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he still didn't get it. "Help with what?"

Percy was scratching his head.

"Annabeth's going to kill him when this is over!" Travis whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Connor replied, still looking at an angry and scared looking Annabeth. "Hey! The popcorn's finished!"

"Then go get some more-" Travis began.

"Oh, got another stash here!" Connor pulled out another huge bag of popcorn beside his chair, or should we start saying recliner?

Travis grabbed the popcorn but missed.

"Get your own bag!" Connor said, making the bag go out of reach.

"Fine." Travis said and hid a smirk.

Connor shrugged at his brother's weird behavior but soon found out why.

"Can I see how much's left?" Travis asked.

Connor tilted the bag towards his brother, but that was a big mistake. As soon as the bag was within his brother's eyesight, Travis grabbed more than a handful of popcorn and shoved it up his mouth.

"Hey!" Connor cried.

"Wushup?" Travis said, and laughed.

Connor just stared at him, and then looked back at the cameras.

"I can't believe I forgot about those in a few minutes!" Connor said.

"But how are we going to tape them without arousing suspicion?" Travis asked.

"At the next counselor meeting, we should suggest that we videotape all the cabins so that they will always be watched!" Connor suggested.

"Why would we want to watch anyone change?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You said we should videotape the cabin. That includes, when everyone changes!"

"Well then what should we do?"

"Shouldn't Hermes have installed something on the cameras? Like a soundless thingy or something?"

Connor inspected the cameras and grinned.

"Better than that..." Connor said mysteriously. "Invisibility button!"

Travis took the camera and saw a button that said clearly 'INVISIBILITY.'

"Did he tape the Athena cabin prank though!" Connor said worriedly. "So far, that's our best one yet!"

A note appeared in a golden light, and the brothers guessed it was from Hermes.

"I taped the entire Athena prank until... Well in one minute, you'll have to start taping the prank."

"The one and only,"

"Hermes," Travis read.

"Thanks dad!" Connor yelled.

Travis nodded in agreement at the sky.

"Yup," Travis agreed brightly. "Thanks!"

**A/N: Funny way to end the chapter I know. Also, in the end of the story, do you guys want the Stolls to be discovered or kept hidden? Yes, I will do the Artemis cabin; I said I would do every cabin didn't I? Also, keep the cabin ideas coming in; I need every one of them I can get. (And the favorites, alerts, and reviews.) Sorry for the long A/N and the long wait. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 16<p>

The Stolls waited for ten more seconds before getting hold of the video camera and taping the Athena cabins's reaction. Travis started first since he made a wild grab for it from his brother's hands. He laughed evilly like a madman when he pressed the button PLAY. Connor put aside all the thoughts of taping first when he saw the Athena cabins's reaction in HD.

Meanwhile Percy finally realized what was going on. He took out Riptide and stabbed the spider nearest to Annabeth right in the face. Then he continued stabbing, and the only ones that were left were the ones that were crawling up the Athena kid's arms or legs, and quite a few, in the face and in the hair.

Malcolm, for example was one example, and quite unlucky too. He had three spiders nesting in his hair, one crawling up his face, and four scuttling up and down his arms and legs each. And since it was a sunny day out, he had decided to wear shorts and a T-shirt, which made it all the more worse for him.

Annabeth was also pretty occupied with standing very still. She had a few spiders making themselves comfortable and tangling themselves up in her curly blond hair, but now, instead of her natural curls, her curls were becoming really tangled. Two spiders were in her face, right on her two cheeks, that were currently pale, not the usual tanned color. Six spiders were on her right arm, two were currently doing their business which the Stolls thought was impossible until now. The other four were just enjoying freaking out Annabeth by crawling slowly up and down her arm. On her left arm, it was basically the mirror image. And then there were the legs. Like her half-brother, she wore shorts, and spiders scuttled with their eight legs up and down.

The other Athena kids were either like Malcolm, or like Annabeth, both, or very, very pale looking. And then since Connor saw that Travis was still taping, he brought the TV 'gift from Athena' right in the middle of the ring of Athena kids.

"I don't want to make matters worse bur did you see the news?" Connor exclaimed.

When Connor saw that no one gave him a second glance, including the entire camp, he tiptoed away back to his brother.

"Look what the campers do!" Travis said incredulously, but was still grinning and laughing.

And Travis had every right to be. Even though the Stolls were hidden, they had the perfect view. The campers were either sitting in a chair, or freaking out because there were spiders. Since Connor brought the TV out, they still saw the crashing of the architectural buildings. And some were just gaping at the insect attraction zoo outside the Athena cabin.

"P-P-Percy," Annabeth stuttered more than before due to the spiders.

"I know Wise Girl." Percy said grimly. "I'll get Chiron and uh Mr.D..."

"I'm already here child." Chiron came galloping in the Athena kids's extremely pale faces.

"Chiron what do we do?" Percy asked his mentor.

"Try grabbing the spiders first. If that doesn't work..." Came the optimistic reply (note the sarcasm.)

Percy noticed this and sighed. But he nodded all the same and walked over to his girlfriend while touching the spider and throwing them off. It backfired completely. The spiders all stayed.

"Looks like it likes you Wise Girl." Percy scratched his neck sheepishly. "But maybe if I get Riptide and-"

"That's not funny Percy. Not funny at all. I don't want spider guts all over me!" Annabeth replied faintly.

"Wait! I got a brilliant idea!"

The senior campers all groaned and one started protesting.

"Perce, your brilliant ideas usually suck!"

And the others just stuck to doing a face palm. Percy just pouted, and turned away, but everyone knew it was playful. But when has all the protesting stopped him from doing his ideas? So in exactly five seconds and a tug in a gut, Percy had the entire Athena kids soaked and drenched in water. He had taken quarter of the oceans and used it to make the spiders go away. This random camper started singing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' and some other joined him:  
><em><br>The itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the water spout_

_Down came the rain_

_And washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun_

_And dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the spout again_

"Hey it actually worked!" The senior camper that said the plan had sucked said incredulously.

It was true, the spiders were all off the Athena kids and Percy finished off with stabbing the rest of them. The Athena kids were still pale, but out of all of them, Annabeth recovered the quickest. She marched over to her boyfriend and punched him on the shoulder. Hard.

"What was that for?" Percy rubbed his shoulder.

"For not realizing about the things earlier."

Annabeth punched him again. "And that was for getting me wet."

Percy touched her and instantly made her dry. "Sorry Wise Girl," he apologized but was still grinning as he pecked her on the cheek and led her to the Big House to get something to make Annabeth warm.

Annabeth pulled away. "I'm forgetting something... THE ARCHITECTURAL BUILDINGS HAVE FALLEN DOWN!" She screamed.

The Aphrodite cabin ignored her words and cooed, and squealed in delight. "PERCABETH WILL PREVAIL!" They squealed loudly.

Some of the Athena kids shook their heads. They would never get used to the rivals being boyfriend and girlfriend. The other half of the Athena kids had already gotten used to it and stared at the insects still swarming around the cabins and the TV.

"How did you get the TV?" One of the campers asked.

Percy saw a note on the TV.

"Dear kids,

No this is not written from Athena but from Hermes. This is a present from Athena though; I have her signature right here for proof!

Hermes

Athena" Percy read. "It's a gift from your mom!"

But Annabeth didn't care who the TV was from, all the buildings or sculptures had fallen down and crashed, and it was because of a terrorist attack.

"P-Percy..." Annabeth tried to hide her tears but kept on quivering in shock.

Percy patted her awkwardly on the shoulder while leading her to the beach. The Aphrodite girls all swooned and kept on either squealing or cooing. The other campers left and the Stolls just grinned before pressing the STOP button.

**A/N: So there you go, Percy's not that stupid, and Percabeth to all you fans out there. Not so much focused on the Stolls as I would have wanted but I hoped you still like/love the story. Keep the prank ideas coming! Next cabin prank will probably be on Hephaestus so maybe give me more ideas on that one if you can, but I accept pranks on any cabin! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 17<p>

"It's my turn next!" Connor said excitedly.

"For videotaping?" Travis asked.

Connor did a face palm. "Obviously. I want to do the Hephaestus one next!"

"Why the Hephaestus one?"

"No reason."

And here Travis was, thinking that his younger brother had finally been doing some thinking.

"Ok," Travis gave in. "What do you have in store for them?"

"I was kind of hoping you would think up of something..."

"And I was hoping if you had any ideas."

Connor shook his head and Travis had the urge to do a face palm. He didn't do one, so the younger Stoll decided to speak.

"Well, actually I was thinking that we could pour oil on their heads and break half their inventions. We could make the others go haywire!" Connor spoke with excitement.

"And put pictures of Hera throwing him off the mountain!" Travis continued.

The Stolls were on a roll and kept on shouting more ideas.

"Turn their inventions into rubber!"

"Draw pictures of Ares and Aphrodite holding hands!"

The Stolls stopped, and looked at each other.

"Anything else?" Connor asked weakly, but he already knew the answer.

Travis shook his head, and tried to think.

"Maybe we should take a break today, and see what we come up with." Connor suggested, and then brightened up. "Let's just do what we usually do. Pickpocketing!"

Travis started grinning. "We should put whoopee cushions on their chairs at dinner and cover it up with pillows. And since it would look suspicious if only they had pillows, we'll make sure ever camper has a pillow on their chair."

Connor grinned along with his brother and he gave him a high-five.

"You thought of how to get the whoopee cushion?"

"No."

"Aaaahhhhhhh. That's a problem then."

"Yeah."

Connor sighed. "Ehh, maybe we can think of something when we start pickpocketing."

Travis nodded, "and we can think of how to turn their inventions into rubber, and make their machines go haywire and destroying them."

Connor looked thoughtful and then pulled that famous Hermes-style smirk on his face. "Just bring a giant hammer, and get something from the Hecate kids!"

"And here I was, thinking you never think!"

Connor stuck his tongue out, while Travis just continued grinning that grin which teachers never liked.

"You look a lot like dad when you do that." Connor commented.

"I do- Wait. We can ask dad to supply the whoopee cushions!"

"And here I was, thinking you never think!"

"Hey! I'm the mastermind!"

The playful brotherly argument lasted a while, going back and forth.

"What did you say?" A new voice raised his voice across the bushes. "The hunters are coming here?"

"We can beat them in Capture the Flag!"

"They'll kick all your butts for sure!"

The Stolls had gotten very quiet and listened to the news in interest.

"Yeah, but the hunters are coming!" The voice now known as Percy said again.

"We can beat them in Capture the Flag!" Nico repeated.

"We're going to beat you!" Thalia said with a smirk.

"Not if we have a strategy!" A new voice came that was Annabeth.

"I'll let you two strategize to lose!" Thalia called out as she walked away. "Annabeth doesn't count since she actually has good plans!"

A bunch of "hey's" filled the airs as the two cousins protested. Annabeth smirked and led them away.

"Come on, let's go beat the hunters." Annabeth said, and muttered a few words under her breath. "For once."

The words were supposed to be inaudible but the Stolls heard everything, and laughed under their breath that was also supposed to be inaudible but she heard.

"Guys," Annabeth whispered. "I heard something."

"With your ears, you hear everything!" Percy exclaimed jokingly.

And with that, the two cousins continued their extra loud talking. Annabeth shot them a glare, and went over to where the Stolls were hiding.

"And with your loud mouths," Annabeth retorted. "You can't hear anything at all."

Annabeth had finally spotted them and dragged them over to where the two cousins. Percy and Nico finally closed their mouths. The youngest cousin tried to break the silence with the worst thing he could say at the moment.

"Wow Annabeth! You recovered pretty fast with the spider thing," Nico said and bolted out of the bushes.

Percy gulped even if he wasn't the victim. "Wise Girl..." He started nervously, but Annabeth was already chasing Nico.

Percy sighed but started chasing after his girlfriend who was currently fuming, and unleashing her anger on Nico.

The Stolls were glad that they were not the victims and started talking.

"The hunters are coming! You know what that means don't you Travis?" Connor said mischievously.

"No, what does it mean?" Nico was currently hiding behind the Stolls and trying to blend in, but doing a bad job of it.

"Nico di Angelo!" Annabeth yelled.

"Here she comes now!" Nico said, and ran away from his hiding spot.

The Stolls both laughed, but gulped nervously when Annabeth looked at them. Luckily for them however, she was looking at behind them. Nico was behind them, but quickly shadow traveled away to his cabin.

Meanwhile Percy had finally caught up with Annabeth, and was trying to regain his breath.

"He's in his cabin Annabeth. Let's go there." Percy panted. "Gods you're fast."

Ignoring the compliment, Annabeth zeroed her eyes in on the Stolls.

"Let's go to the Big House instead." Annabeth suggested, and dragged the Stolls along with her and Percy.

The Stolls had protested at first but then Travis remembered Connor's question.

"It means that the Hunters had better watch out. The most genius pranking demigod has the next next target planned!" Travis whispered evilly to his brother.

"What about me?" Connor whispered back.

"It means that the Hunters had better watch out. The most genius pranking demigodssssss has their next next target planned!" Travis whispered again, making sure he added the long s for approval.

**A/N: I planned the two next things if anyone was wondering. I hoped you people liked this chapter, and I will accept any Hephaestus pranks, but soon! I don't really have any ideas for the Hephaestus cabin so please help me out! Thanks for all the people who reviewed/alerted/favorite I appreciate them, and any future ones to come! Also, has anyone seen a story that has over 2k reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: Lou Ellen appears here because she's the daughter of Hecate but no other HOO character will appear.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 18<p>

Connor nodded in approval as his brother added an s. They did almost everything together; it was only fair that he got credit too.

"What are you guys talking about?" Annabeth zeroed her eyes on them suspiciously.

"Nothing," Travis said, but not to quickly.

That was one lying trick everyone failed at: saying 'nothing' too quickly. You have to learn how to do it just at the right time. And you can have proof that it worked right now. Annabeth went back to going to the Big House.

It wasn't a long trip so the Stolls had to find an excuse quickly, which wasn't that hard. Finding an excuse why you were hiding in the bushes was actually pretty easy. It was to make the person believe you that was the problem.

The Stolls were busy thinking, therefore not noticing that they had arrived until the face of Chiron in his wheelchair came around the corner.

"Yes?" Chiron asked, not noticing the Stolls at first.

Chiron saw Percy and Annabeth and assumed that there might be a 'couple problem.' Yes, he had had them before, and news traveled fast around camp. It was when he looked who were the extra visitors behind them when he reacted differently. The Stolls. Of course.

"Chiron, Travis and Connor were found hiding in the bushes and eavesdropping on our conversation." Annabeth thought it would be a situation, but when she said it out loud, she realized how ridiculous she sounded.

And Annabeth was right as always. Chiron's eyes twinkled with what could possibly be amusement.

"I am sure you have done a fair share of eavesdropping in your past." Chiron responded, mainly looking at Percy when he said that.

Percy gulped nervously, but calmed down when he saw that his mentor was joking. It was still the truth though, and Annabeth looked at him.

"What about them hiding in the bushes?" Percy asked, trying to get the attention to another direction.

The words Percy sounded ridiculous, but at least he achieved getting the attention back to the Stolls who were sneaking away to the door silently. If Mr.D was here, he would get vines to strangle them, but the god wasn't here so it was lucky for the Stolls. It was too bad for them that Annabeth was there. She grabbed them by the scruff of their necks like kittens and brought them back to the place everyone was currently standing in.

"You think you can just sneak away?" Annabeth asked them while punching them both on the shoulder.

The Stolls winced and shivered for a moment when they bought what Annabeth would do if she ever found out about the pranks they pulled on the Athena cabin. Bad was the only word he could think of. Really bad. And then Travis decided to say something to annoy Annabeth even further.

"Yeah!" Travis said to answer her question.

Just when Annabeth was about to say something, Chiron interrupted them.

"I assure you child. Hiding in the bushes is not a crime." Chiron said calmly.

"What about eavesdropping?" Percy protested for his girlfriend.

"It depends what they heard."

Annabeth turned to the Stolls. "Yes what did you hear?"

"That the hunters are coming." Connor said.

Connor was a son of Hermes and knew he was never supposed to tell what he heard, but it was either this, or cleaning the dishes with lava.

"We were going to tell everyone at dinner." Chiron replied to their sentence. "But since you found out earlier, I guess it's alright. Now go to your activities. Percy, you have sword fighting next along with Annabeth. Travis, Connor, you have archery."

The demigods took that as a cue to leave, and when Percy and Annabeth took their separate ways, Connor blurted out the last prank they could do on the Hephaestus cabin.

"Steal all their weapons!" Connor said to his brother.

"This is going to be awesome bro!" Travis whispered excitedly as he saw Chiron glancing in their direction as they left the Big House. "Come on, let's skip archery and work on our prank instead."

Connor nodded enthusiastically, and tried preventing jumping up and down. Travis however had no restrictions and started jumping back to the Hermes cabin. And seeing as his older brother was doing it, Connor decided to do it as well.

A passerby looked at them strangely, but nothing could stop the Stolls for being excited for their pranks even though it wasn't anything exciting. Well, compared to the other pranks, this one felt like a warm-up for more to come.

"So what are we going to do first?" Connor asked.

"I can search up photos of Ares and Aphrodite on the web right now..." Travis said while typing in the words 'ares and aphrodite,' not bothering with capitalization.

"Anything good?"

Travis sighed irritably, but not at his brother.

"They're all statues!" Travis complained loudly, but luckily did not attract attention since they were in a cabin.

"Draw them yourself," Connor suggested.

"How?"

Travis kept on complaining until Connor stopped the 'mastermind of all pranks.'

"Ask dad if he can make pictures of them posing together!" Connor suggested another idea.

"That and I'll get something from Lou Ellen to turn these tools into rubber. I'm also going to get two hammers. We should both steal their items though." Travis started to get into a good mood again.

"I'll study the machines to make them go crazy, and search up Hera throwing Hephaestus out of a mountain, statue or not. We can make the oil trap together, and also ask dad to get the whoopee cushions and all pillows along with the pictures." Connor said while taking deep breaths.

The Stolls did their special high-fives which consisted of fist-bumps, and falling to the ground dramatically, before going their separate easy for the pranks.

-  
>With Travis but not in his POV:<p>

After they went of their separate ways to get the jobs for the pranks, Travis was in a much better mood for the pranks. He still however was grumbling about the statues.

Travis's first stop was going to Lou Ellen for something that makes the tools turn to rubber. He might not be the most serious person on the planet but he does think sometimes. So now he was being thoughtful about the Hephaestus cabin. But just before he was thinking about it, he had arrived. He knocked on the door of where she might be, and waited. Was anyone even in the cabin? He was about to open the door himself when he found himself stumble back when the door opened.

"What do you want?" Lou Ellen asked suspiciously.

"Would you like some freshly baked cookies?" Travis asked while grinning widely.

SLAM! The door had been slammed so much that the door literally exploded.

"If anyone's wondering how doors can explode, I was wondering the same thing!" Travis yelled, before realizing that he didn't came here to pull a prank on Lou Ellen.

That's a great way to start a conversation of trying to get something! Travis thought.

"Is there something that can turn stuff into rubber?" Travis asked, getting straight to the point, but talking to an exploding door.

Travis was about to get back to the other job he had to do, but something dropped down on the ground right in front of him. He picked it up and saw that it was a vial saying 'Rubbery Fun!' He grinned. Oh he'll have fun all right.

The next thing Travis needed to do was get two hammers which wasn't that hard. He could get it from the Hephaestus cabin, which was ironic, seeing that the prank was on them. He grinned and decided to sprint instead of walk.

Travis knocked on their door once he arrived in front of the cabin. Jake opened the door and saw a grinning older Stoll.

"Two hamburgers please," Travis asked, while mentally doing a face-palm when he said hamburgers instead of hammers. "I mean hammers! Two hammers!"

Jake looked at Travis weirdly and maybe a little suspiciously. What would he do now? Wreck the camp van? Destroy Chiron's wheelchair? Oh the horrors the Stolls could do with two hammers. But he gave it to the older Stoll anyway. And after Travis was gone, Jake went back inside the cabin with a warning.

"Set up the traps in our cabin tonight. I gave Travis two hammers. I wouldn't want to risk it."

-  
>With Connor but not in his POV:<p>

The first job Connor had decided to do was search up pictures of Hephaestus thrown of a mountain. And let me tell you, there were absolutely no pictures at all. No statues. No good drawings... Nothing. This led him to complain at the wall, and let all his frustration out.

Connor had complained too long. By the time he had finished, the people in the Hermes cabin had gathered a crowd, and a booth betting on how long he would complain. When he finished and looked around, there were a bunch protests for him to keep on going in order to keep their drachmas.

And just when Connor was getting the drachmas instead of the person that started the booth in the first place, Travis came in.

"If anyone wants to know how you explode a door, ask Lou Ellen." Travis said, bringing the crowd over to the exploding door and escaping it.

"Got the hammers? And the thing from the Hecate people?" Connor asked.

Travis bought out the two hammers that were hidden behind his back and the vial which was stuffed in his pocket.

"Got the drawings and the memory of how the machines go haywire?" Travis asked back.

Connor shook his head. "There weren't any pictures on the Internet, and I didn't have time to go the Hephaestus cabin."

Travis waited a minute before he was calm (as calm as he could be) again.

"I'll call dad here, and you can go study the machines. I'll also ask him if he can draw a picture." Travis said, while patting his young brother on the back.

"Can he draw?"

Travis grinned at his brother's blunt comment. "I don't think so."

Connor nodded, and went to the Hephaestus cabin while grinning madly. Travis could only shake his head at his brother's chicken dance all the way there.

Connor was currently in a good mood. He had gotten a few drachmas earlier and was doing the chicken dance. Or in other words: being himself. He arrived in the Hephaestus cabin a few seconds late due to that.

"What is it this time?" Jake had once again, opened the door, but was in a grumpy mood, due to the fact that the traps had failed.

"Can I take a look at your machines?" Connor asked, not doing the dance anymore.

"Why?"

"No reason..."

This time, Jake definitely knew he had to set the traps. Tonight. He opened the door widely, letting Connor study the machines thoroughly.

Everything from a mechanic flying bird, to a spider that's fake was in there. And that led Connor to question the 'Rubbery Fun' vial. Would it be enough?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, even though it's Spring Break. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or did a favorite and thanks for all the ideas. The next chapter will have the continuation of setting up the pranks and the prank itself.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Really sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 19<p>

"Of course it'll be enough!" Travis said to his younger brother and partner in crime.

"I saw a lot of things in there Travis, I really hope so..." Connor replied praying to the gods that there would enough.

"I have faith in you," a new voice came into the cabin.

Hermes flashed in Camp Half Blood when he heard Travis's call for help. He was busy of course- every god was- but he was sure Apollo wouldn't mind getting his letters late.

"But are you sure-" Connor started again after he hugged his father.

"I think I can draw Hera throwing Hephaestus of a mountain," Hermes said quickly. "And I have the whoopee cushions, pillows, and the Ares and Aphrodite pictures."

Hermes rummaged around his messenger bag and threw out loads of pillows and whoopee cushions along with the pictures and the pencil with paper. He started to do a light sketch on the paper of the queen of the gods throwing Hephaestus of Mt. Olympus.

While Hermes was busy drawing, the two Stolls started to stuff the whoopee cushions in only a few pillows for the Hephaestus cabin. Connor let his brother do the work as put a band of tape in his pocket.

"It's for the pictures and drawings," Connor explained when Travis gave him a questioning glance.

Connor felt as if he was in a movie, preparing the pranks, the only thing they needed was some music.

"Can I borrow your iPhone?" Connor asked his dad.

Hermes nodded and Connor pulled out the iPhone and blasted some music from the speakers. There. Now it felt like a movie. But feeling as if he was in live air made him turn off the music. And then he thought that he wasn't on live air and switched it on again.

On. Off. On. Off. Travis and Hermes were wise not to comment.

"Done." Hermes announced, and held up the drawing for the brothers to see.

The picture was an eight out of ten. It was colored in a bit carelessly but the drawing was ok. There was Hephaestus and Hera with a few mountains and Olympus itself in the background. Overall, it was good enough. But it was perfect for the Stolls.

"Connor can you photocopy it? I still need to stuff these whoopee cushions in the pillows." Travis asked after he finished thanking his father. "And we still need to work on those oil traps..."

"I'll photocopy the drawing, Connor can help you with the whoopee cushions." Hermes flashed them a smile before the Stolls closed their eyes and he teleported away.

Connor didn't really want to help with the cushions but he didn't have anything to do. He sighed as a noise came out of the whoopee when he squeezed it too hard. Travis started laughing uncontrollably when the noise came out. His brother soon joined him.

They didn't get any work done at all when Hermes came back with more than a hundred photocopies. He looked at them and didn't even ask what was funny- he already knew what was happening.

Connor stopped laughing first after he had looked at the time. Then Travis, and finally Hermes, who had joined in the laughter soon after he had it figured it out.

Hermes looked at the time and frowned a bit. Sure Apollo wouldn't mind getting his letter late, but one hour would annoy any god.

"I have to get going," Hermes announced a few seconds later. "I'll help you if you need me later."

Hermes waved at the Stolls and flashed out. After he left, the two brothers looked at the time again. Connor grimaced as the seconds led on. Time was running out. If they wanted to do the prank today, they had to do it now.

"I'll get the buckets; you can spill the oil from the camp van." Travis said to his brother and rushed out of the cabin quickly.

-  
>With Connor but not in his POV:<p>

Connor followed soon after, with huge containers for getting the oil. He went over to the strawberry truck and stared at it. How did you spill the oil from a car? He vaguely remembered filling up the oil in a car when they ran away from the SWAT, but spilling oil from a car? It was doubtful that he could do it. But he had to try.

Connor went underneath the truck with the container after he saw that no one was in sight. Yet. He had to act fast. He went to the place where you filled up the oil and took it out. Or actually, attempted to take it out. The thing that held the oil didn't even budge. He pulled it harder and harder, but the thing wouldn't even move an inch.

And that was when Connor got a brilliant idea. He sprinted back towards his cabin and went inside. He took out one of the hammers and returned back to the van hastily. He didn't know it but he was doing what Jake had thought: Wreck the camp van?

Connor grinned widely, showing all his teeth in the process when he swung the hammer. A loud crash was heard, and it was a miracle that no one came rushing through shouting 'MONSTERS' or anything like that.

It was also a miracle that the thing that kept the oil from spilling popped open and the oil spilt out like a geyser. Connor hurriedly got out the container and caught the oil in the container. Yup, they were definitely going to pour a lot of oil on the Hephaestus people head's today.

The oil stopped spilling and Connor sighed in relief. The container had gotten really heavy. Meanwhile the camp van was wrecked. The sides had a very large hole in it. It looked as if a mini black portal had opened. But that wasn't what he had to focus on now. The job was to get the oil, now he had to get back to his cabin without getting noticed. That couldn't be hard right?

-  
>With Travis but not in his POV:<p>

After he had gotten out of the cabin, he rushed out to the Big House. He reckoned that there were a few buckets there. At least he hoped. He ran towards the Big House at full speed which got a few comments of 'hey it's a bird that's flying in the ground,' to which he only grinned at.

Travis went inside the Big House and started his search for the buckets. That was when he remembered seeing Connor get the oil with huge containers. He didn't have to get the buckets if his brother already had one. He sprinted back quickly, but not before seeing something that included his brother, a few containers being dragged behind, and what he was holding of course.

In other words, Connor was having this huge container of oil while trying to run. It was a hilarious scene, but Travis still had to help him. He ran over to help his brother and dragged it back to his cabin, with more than a dozen eyes looking suspiciously at them.

Now with two demigods carrying the container, carrying the oil container was much easier. They made it back to the cabin and Travis kicked the door closed.

The Stolls put the container down and collapsed on the bed tiredly. They could have slept on but if they wanted to do the prank before dinner, they had to do everything now.

"Let's do the whoopee cushions now, we'll do the other things after dinner." Travis said, and Connor did a salute as if he was a sergeant.

The Stolls got out all the cushions and pillows out of the bag while making a quick dash without being noticed for the mess hall. They made a split between the whoopee cushions and the pillows and ran speedily in and out the benches, putting a pillow in them.

Connor had the job of putting the whoopee cushions on the Hephaestus benches, while Travis just put pillows on every bench.

Since they were the sons of Hermes, the work finished fast. Bad luck came soon. The conch horn rang for dinner. The Stolls panicked quickly. They needed the videocamera now.

"I'll get the videocamera," Connor announced quietly and walked back to his cabin.

Connor was in no mood to run. He avoided all the campers who were in line and went to run at the last bit. He snatched the videocamera of the bed and turned, only to collide into his brother. They both crashed to the floor, making their siblings who had just arrived from their activity to stare.

"Hello," Connor said cheerfully while Travis just waved enthusiastically.

"Cabin 11 fall in!" Travis stood up and went to the front of the line.

Connor joined his brother in line when they walked to the dining hall.

"Connor, we have to do everything at dinner, the Hephaestus cabin will be in their cabin all day! We have to do it now." Travis whispered.

Connor was setting up the videocamera while listening. He looked at his brother.

"Fine, but wait," Connor replied and pressed the button 'invisible.' "Now we can go."

The Stolls did a backflip out of the bench and sneaked out of the mess hall when Chiron and Mr.D weren't looking. It seemed that when the prank was being active, Hermes had put the sound to be on super loud. You could hear the noise back on Olympus.

Travis and Connor snickered, which only added to the noise for the mess hall, which the campers were laughing in.

"Alright that's enough!" Chiron demanded but it sounded as if he was stifling laughter himself.

Travis grabbed the bag with the prank things with a shaky hand from laughing so much and joined his brother running to the Hephaestus cabin.

It seems though, that when they stepped in the door, something happened. A huge alarm blared like a siren and a huge pile of glue made the Stolls stick to the floor.

They were stuck, with a few campers running in their direction. They couldn't move and could possibly be caught doing all the pranks. The Hephaestus camper's traps had definitely worked. The good thing was, they weren't being noticed yet. The bad thing was: the Stolls could be punished for all the pranks of they were caught. Badly.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. All the stuff about the car is not true in real life. I made that up. Reviews can make me write faster but a favorite or an alert is good enough!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't know, but maybe to some people, the Stolls might be OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 20<p>

The Stolls could hear footsteps coming quickly towards them. It was lucky they were still far away. They had to find a way to get out of the trap, quickly. Or maybe if they could just throw the bag of evidence away? If they could just move a bit to the right...

"Throw the bag away from us, let's hide the evidence, then we'll be safe." Travis whispered to Connor, who made no attempt to move.

Actually, none of them made an attempt to move ever since they were stuck. They hadn't tried to escape.

"Connor?" Travis asked.

Connor was busy looking fearful. What if they were caught?

"Fine I'll do it."

Travis moved his hand to the right, and figured out that the glue wasn't strong enough to restrain a person. He could move!

"Connor let's go! We can move," Travis whispered as he untangled himself out of the glue.

Connor grabbed the bag after he heard the footsteps thundering towards them. He sprinted after Travis and jumped in a bush just in time after the campers looked in the glue. They were safe, but the younger Stoll had gotten a few scrapes due to a prickle bush.

"I swear to the gods that I heard the sirens!" A Hephaestus camper complained.

"We should have made better traps. We should have been more prepared. I told you that they would fail!"

"No wonder Jake was so grumpy. Oh well, we have more traps inside, it's our backup system."

The Stolls grinned, but inside they were a bit disappointed. They wouldn't be able to prank the Hephaestus cabin.

"We should target them another day." Travis sighed. "Let's go back to dinner and find out when the hunters are coming. We can prank them next."

And just like that, the Stolls were in high spirits again. No one gave a second glance at them, since everyone was busy talking about the sirens. They slipped in their table and blended in seamlessly. Even their half-siblings didn't notice. But they did notice they went missing and came back almost the exact time the siren went off.

"Where were you?" Chris Rodriguez asked them suspiciously.

"Specific details?" Travis responded.

Chris nodded, while Travis and Connor just grinned.

"On Earth, somewhere in America, Long Island, Camp Half blood." The Stolls chorused in perfect unison.

Chris knew it was better not to ask. If the Stolls answered his question like that, it was a good idea not to ask. He had asked. And the answer ended up leading to the Stolls imitating monkeys and plunging their heads in a toilet bowl. That was how they did their sign language. However, one of the newly claimed campers was curious.

"What were you doing?" The camper asked them.

All the old campers tried to nudge the camper not to ask, but it was too late. The Stolls did their special grin they saved for the teachers, and began their show. Of course their show was all a lie. They didn't actually do what they did. Travis held up 3 fingers, and counted down silently while nodding to Connor when he came to 0.

Connor jumped on the table, and ran forwards while sliding on his knees and doing a front flip to get off the table. Travis caught him like a brother in distress and threw him to the other table.

Connor landed on his back and did a backwards roly-poly, spilling goblets and making a huge mess. He pretended he couldn't hear or feel hands trying to get him off or complaining. When he fell of the table, Travis was there, but he did something wrong. Connor landed on his brother's head.

Chiron came galloping towards them with a stern expression on his face.

"He seems angry," Travis commented while rubbing his head.

"I wonder why," Connor said being clueless.

"Oh wait, I know now!"

"What is it?"

"He's angry that we're stopping! Look at the camper's expressions! Let's continue the show! Come on Connor, to your positions!"

Chiron could only watch, as the Stolls continued their lies of what they did. It didn't make any sense. But then again. The Stolls hardly ever made sense. And that coming from more than a hundred year centaur was saying a lot.

This time it was Travis who did all the stunts. But since they did everything together as brothers, Connor had his fair share as well. The older Stoll began doing weird dances on the table, while the younger Stoll was clapping and cheering him on. Someone even brought a stereo and blasted some music from it.

Finally Chiron had enough. You would too if you saw 2 troublemakers make even more trouble after you gave them their punishments. He stomped his hooves on the ground so hard, a few of the tables rattled. Travis lost his balance and fell off, squishing his brother who was right behind him.

There were a few yelps, and Chiron sighed.

"Travis, Connor, please come with me." Chiron announced.

"Just wait little brother; he's going to tell us what a great job we did!" Travis said enthusiastically.

Which only encouraged Connor to do roly-polies all the way to the Big House. It ended up with him hitting his head on the door, and being dizzy as the after-effects. Travis helped him up as he swayed left and right like he was drunk.

Chiron could only sigh as Connor kept on crashing into objects in the Big House. Certain things such as the centaur.

"Take a seat," Chiron offered them chairs, but apparently the Stolls thought it would be funnier to stand. "Mr.D is in Olympus for a meeting, but he should be back tomorrow. Now for your punishment..."

The Stolls heard nothing due to their ADHD. They just heard someone talking, lecturing, and droning. It was boring, but amazingly, managed not to play rock, paper, scissors during Chiron's talking.

"Will be cleaning up the stables," Chiron looked at them sternly. "With no help from Percy or any nymphs."

The Stolls groaned, because that was exactly what they were going to do. At least it gave them time to think up pranks for the Artemis cabin. They had already figured out the day they were coming. In exactly two days, the hunters of Artemis would be coming to visit.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for the reviews! Can you give me any ideas for the Artemis cabin? I'll do every single one of them, except for the really inappropriate ones.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 21<p>

What joy! Travis thought sarcastically as he scooped up something that made him tighten his gas mask even further. Yes, he was wearing a gas mask. Connor was too.

Unfortunately, Chiron hadn't supplied any gas masks for them to use. So they had to do a quick run to a store and back.

"Gods this stuff smells!" Connor complained loudly.

Connor's voice was muffled and hard to hear, making him have to yell.

"I know!" Travis yelled back.

Little did the two brothers know that it was only hard to hear for them. Almost the entire camp could hear their yells. Usually the Stolls would be the ones selling earplugs to get some drachmas, but since they were the cause, some other campers had to do it.

The Stolls wisely kept quiet when they were thinking about the pranks. Maybe the horses and pegasus's would tell Percy in secret. And even though it would be funny to see all the campers's reactions, it would also be the cause if their deaths. They couldn't risk dying at such a young age, and they still have a lot more cabins to go.

"Maybe we should ask Percy to help us! And maybe a few nymphs as well!" Travis yelled loudly.

Connor was about to call Percy's name, when Chiron wheeled in and stood outside the door.

"What did I say about not calling Percy or any nymphs?" Chiron said sternly.

"The opposite of what we're going to do!" Travis yelled brightly.

"How did you hear us?" Connor asked Chiron.

"Child, almost the entire camp can hear you!"

"So if I do this," Connor pulled out a megaphone and started yelling his loudest in it. "Can Olympus hear it?"

Chiron wondered if centaurs could do a face palm. He was in wheelchair mode because he was tired, but he didn't come inside the stables.

"Let's ask the gods to find out then." Travis said, fished a drachma out of his pocket and made a rainbow with a bit of water and some liquid.

Travis yelled out the words and saw that the gods were in Olympus for a meeting.

"Could you hear my brother?" Travis yelled at them.

Chiron was looking nervous. "Maybe-"

"Don't worry!" Connor reassured the centaur, but when he took a look at Zeus's enraged face, he looked like he wanted to run away.

In the iris message, Hermes looked proud, but a tiny bit worried of what Zeus would do to him or his sons. The other gods just looked surprised while some didn't care and were happy that Zeus's boring speech was cut off.

"Chiron," Poseidon began, happy that Zeus was interrupted. "We were just going to IM you! And no, we couldn't hear you."

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting-" Chiron began, but once again, Poseidon talked.

"Sorry? I should thank you-" Poseidon said, and was now cut off by Zeus.

"Enough!" Zeus boomed. "I don't know who those two demigods are-"

"I do," Dionysus said in a bored way. "Ravin and Cobol Stole."

"Well Ravin and Cobol Stole-" Zeus thundered.

"It's actually Travis and Connor Stoll. They're my sons." Hermes said proudly.

"Go figure." Hera said dryly.

"I already figured it out Hera," Apollo responded.

"It was sarcasm," Artemis spoke up.

"Order!" Zeus said with his loud voice.

"Go on dear brother," Hades said innocently.

And before a storm broke out, Iris's voice rang out, silencing them all.

"Please deposit one drachma for five more minutes." Iris spoke out.

When no one made a move to add any drachmas, since no one wanted to waste their drachmas, the message faded. Leaving the gods and the demigods plus centaur standing or sitting there.

Chiron sighed. "You do not IM the gods for no reason. Is that clear?"

The Stolls nodded, not really listening.

"Clean the stables up; it's almost time for curfew so hurry up."

The Stolls nodded again before Chiron left, leaving them to laugh all over the mess they had just cleared up. It was lucky they were the sons of Hermes. Or else the harpies could be looking forward to being fed.

-  
>2 hours later:<p>

It was 2 hours later when they finished. The harpies were patrolling the camp area, looking for things to eat. The Stolls had to sneak out, and try not to get caught. Which is actually harder than it looks. And that was coming from two sons of Hermes, who had beaten a 7th grader in grade 1.

"How do you want to do this?" Connor asked his big brother.

"Well our cabin is right over here," Travis pointed to their cabin with some trees blocking the way. "So I think we should make a run for it."

The harpies were seen and the Stolls nearly had a heart attack seeing them. Nearly. But not quite. They weren't going to die that quick.

"Still thinking about making that run?" Connor whispered.

"Yup," Travis replied quietly. "On my mark. 1... 2... 3... GO!"

Travis and Connor sprinted as fast as they could in the darkest area so that the harpies couldn't see them. But with their luck, the harpies screeched and chased after them.

"Wouldn't now be a good time to think up pranks for the Artemis cabin?" Travis said to his brother.

Connor nodded, and even though he was thinking about what his funeral would look like, he grinned.

"Let's make love notes, and put the huntresses's names on them so it will look like they sent cards to random guys!" Connor said while trying to think what their reactions would be.

"Change their clothes to extra short, extra girly, and extra shimmery from the Aphrodite cabin! And also those high heels, sequin dresses, and other girly stuff!" Travis said, and the response kept on coming.

"Put in a bunch of fake love notes!"

"Put up pictures of people kissing, boys, and posters of Artemis saying she loves someone!"

"Paint the entire cabin pink with hearts all over it!"

"Make fake valentine cards and sign Artemis's name on the bottom!"

"Tape pictures of guys around the cabin and make these huge signs saying 'look what you missed' to the hunters!"

"Steal all their weapons and replace them with rubber ones!"

By the time they had said all the prank ideas, they were already safe in their cabin.

"Safe!" Travis declared, while jumping on his bed and trying to fall asleep.

"Roger that," Connor responded and actually changed before going to his bed.

Travis thought of one more idea for the Artemis cabin before going asleep. Get a bunch of girly star magazines and frame them...

**A/N: If you have any more Artemis ideas, say it now! Thanks for all the reviews, and all the support!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>  
>Chapter 22<p>

"You know what we should do?" Travis asked his younger brother and replied to himself before Connor could answer. "Get some girly star magazines and frame them."

"I had a dream about the pranks for the Artemis cabin!" Connor said without any enthusiasm. "I also dreamt that they killed me."

"That's great little bro!"

"Thanks."

They were the first ones up, which came as a surprise as they usually, slept in and made everyone late.

"Travis," Connor said.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you're older and that I had a dream that I died?"

"Yeah."

"Then can you wake up the Hermes cabin for me?"

Travis shook his head and dragged Connor to shake one of an unclaimed camper awake. The boy was big and burly, had a short military haircut, and looked depressed. He was bound too be an Ares camper. And that was exactly why the older Stoll made his younger brother shake him awake. On instinct, the boy flung his hand out, and got the younger Stoll in a death grip.

Connor was struggling to breathe.

"Travis..." A zombie voice called out to him.

Travis turned around, only to see Connor struggling and calling out to him like a zombie.

"Two seconds," Travis replied.

Connor continued fighting for his breath; his air supply was like an oxygen tank, almost out of air.

"And smile," Travis said.

When the boy and Connor turned to look at Travis, he snapped a picture on his camera.

"And now, I'll help you."

Travis grabbed his brother from behind and dragged him across the floor. At least he attempted to. The boy had a very good death grip.

"Help..." Connor said again.

Travis kicked the boy's hand and he finally let go, grunting at the pain. Connor collapsed on the floor in shock and in need to breathe.

"Ha, ha, ha." Connor tried to catch his breath, and did it in a very strange way. Laughing. "You know what would make me happy right now?"

"No."

"Food."

"You know what would make me happy right now?"

"No."

"Seeing the reaction of the Hunters of Artemis."

One of the Hermes kids came over to them.

"What about the Hunters of Artemis?"

"The reaction... When we beat them in Capture the Flag! Right Connor?"

Connor nodded his head like a robot. Luckily the Stolls were the children of Hermes, but unfortunately, the kid was too.

"You better have a good reason," The kid said, before she walked back to her bunk.

"That was so close. I'm glad we're not caught-" Connor said, finishing his sentence, but Travis saw the kid looking at them again.

"Caught with this very interesting strategy!"

Seeing as Travis was busy making lies, Connor had this great idea to wake people up. Teachers always say their voice hurts from yelling so much. So that why I have this! He thought.

"RESIDENTS OF CABIN 11!" Connor screamed out, not in pain, but because he had to make himself heard. "WAKE UP AND FALL IN LINE!"

That has to get anyone out of bed, Connor thought in satisfaction as everyone panicked. He hid the enormous megaphone behind his back. But it could be seen by everyone. The megaphone was meant to wake up Olympus, Hermes had given it too him when he was young. And he had also given him some earplugs to block out the noise. Travis went over to be beside his brother.

"I think I'm deaf," Travis said to Connor.

Connor couldn't hear him because of the noise and the earplugs. "What?"

"I think I'm deaf!"

"No you're not. Are you wearing any earplugs!"

"Actually..."

What the Stolls didn't know was that their cabin was already in line. They were staring at them.

"Let's go," Travis said after he figured it out. "Cabin 11 fall in!"

The walk to the outdoor pavilion was full of chattering and joking around. The Stolls sacrificed their food to their father and began eating their food hungrily. Connor was happy since he got his food, but Travis still had to wait to get his wish: See the Hunters of Artemis's reactions.

"I was thinking-" Connor started.

"That's a new one," Travis interrupted, and then grinned.

"That we could skip our next activity, and work on our ideas for-"

The same camper that had questioned them about the Hunters of Artemis, once again looked at them.

"The Hunters of Artemis's Capture the Flag strategy!" Travis corrected for his brother.

The entire table immediately went silent and looked at them. Some disbelieving, some in shock, while others looked excited or bored.

"Really?" Chris asked.

The Stolls nodded their heads, but that made the situation a whole lot worse.

"Guess what?" One of the campers that overheard the conversation shouted so that the camp could hear. "Travis and Connor know a battle strategy to win the Capture the Flag game for the Hunters of Artemis, who are coming tomorrow!"

Eyes started gazing their way, and even for the Stolls were getting a little intimidated. Connor looked at his older brother, who was trying to think of a genius plan.

"Try to think of a brilliant idea now," the kid muttered.

Connor wanted to punch the kid's lights out, but decided not to.

"Yeah we do!" Travis said enthusiastically. "But all will be revealed tomorrow, which is Friday... I think."

"It is!" Katie yelled to him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Thalia laughed dryly.

"Tomorrow's going to be a great sorrow," Will blurted out, and hastily wrote that rhyme down on his notepad.

"If that's the best rhymes he can come up with," Travis whispered to Connor, "then I wonder what his notepad will be filled with."

"I got an idea for the Apollo cabin!" Connor whipsered to his brother. "Show the entire camp Will's notepad with rhymes!"

"We could do that after the Artemis cabin."

"What do you mean?" It was that annoying kid again.

"It means that we'll defeat the Apollo cabin after we defeat the Artemis cabin." Travis stated dryly.

"Okie dokie."

The Stolls spent the rest of their breakfast in annoyance. Stupid kid rang out in their ears clearer than any megaphone could do. Which was saying a lot since the megaphone was pretty loud. And that was when Annabeth decided to break their thoughts.

"So you have a battle plan to defeat the hunters then?" Annabeth couldn't hold in a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Travis said quickly, "you'll uh, be impressed!"

"So I won't have to make a battle plan?" Annabeth asked another question.

"No."

Annabeth nodded, but was planning a battle plan anyway. She didn't trust the Stolls. But then again, who did?

"Oh gods," Connor said while shaking his head. "We're-"

Connor then proceeded to glare at the kid, but she looked at the younger Stoll anyway.

"Not going to be in trouble, because we've got it all figured out!" Connor finished with another glare.

Travis then turned it in a chant. "Oh gods, we're not going to be in trouble because we've got it all figured out!"

Some campers joined in, and soon, almost everyone started joining in:

"Oh gods, we're not going to be in trouble because we've got it all figured out!"

"De deeee, de de de de de de dee deeeeeeee, de-de de de de de deeeeeee!" Connor chanted, singing the beat and base, which was completely wrong.

In all, the singing sounded very off key. And Dionysus hated it.

"That's enough!" Dionysus spoke with a raised voice.

Everyone was quiet immediately. They were expecting a punishment but Dionysus leaned back in his chair that was about to break, because of the weight, and just left Chiron to do the job. Chiron did nothing, and let them continue singing. A few campers were sitting back in their chairs, grumbling about the music. Clarisse the most, but she wasn't grumbling. No. She was actually preparing to kill those two 'punks who started that damn music.'  
><strong><br>A/N: Sorry for the really late update, and the filler chapter. I'll update sooner, for the next chapter. Not much of the pranks next chapter, but rather a 'friendly' Capture the Flag game. I will mention some ideas for the pranks next chapter though. Thanks for the support!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians<br>**  
>Chapter 23<p>

They were screwed. That was what the Stolls thought during their off key singing. Completely and very screwed. They had no idea what to do for their 'brilliant beating the hunters,' plan. That's what they named it. BBH, standing for 'brilliant beat hunters.' And even though it made no sense, they stuck with the name.

Once the campers got the message that their singing was horrible since they saw campers selling earplugs at 5 drachmas for both ears, they stopped. The Stolls immediately regretted singing, and grumbled about not making a profit. Loads of campers brought the earplugs, so they could have made a fortune. Could. But not anymore.

"Skip foot racing, and plan in our cabin-" Travis said, and waited for the kid to look over. She did. "And plan in our cabin with this very interesting STRATEGY."

"You better have a good one Stoll!" Clarisse yelled at Travis.

"Well since we're on last name basis," Travis muttered. "Don't worry la Rue, we'll get it done!"

"You better!"

"We will!"

Only then Clarisse noticed that she repeated herself, and she glared at Travis. He waved at her and dragged Connor out of the bench.

"Let's go," Travis whispered, and dived in a bush to prevent anyone from seeing him.

With no bush to hide in, Connor had to act quickly.

"Uh..." Connor said, but quickly corrected himself. "Quack, quack, quack..."

Travis, who was watching his younger brother, face palmed.

"Connor," Travis hissed. "There's a hiding spot over there!"

Connor heard Travis and looked over to his pointing finger. A huge tree stood there. How could he not have noticed that? Quitting the whole idea of pretending to be a duck escaped from his mind as he hid behind the tree. The older Stoll sighed in relief, but grinned at his brother's acting skills.

"Let's go now," Connor suggested.

The Stolls, attempting to be sneaky rushed out to their cabin. Only to be grabbed by Mr. D a few seconds after their attempt.

"And where do you think you're going?" The usual drawl of Mr. D, came directed towards them.

"We were going to plan the strategy to beat the hunters!" Travis said hastily.

"So I heard," Mr. D mused. "Well go ahead Cobol, and Davis. I'm not going to stop you. Your plans are most definitely going to fail. I thank you if you fail."

With a very evil cackle, Mr. D left with an insane smile on his face. With a shiver and lots of grumbling, the Stolls proceeded to go to the Hermes cabin. Before Connor could plan the strategy, Travis held up one finger, gesturing for him to be quiet, and looked around, in the windows, everywhere.

"I want to see if the kid's here," Travis explained once he got a funny look.

"Oh..." Connor said, and helped his older brother look.

When they found no one, they sighed in relief and went back to their bunks.

"Ok, we'll do a mixture of pranks and strategy in this meeting," Travis said once he relaxed on at the bed.

Connor looked around to spot anyone hiding. No one. He sighed in relief and relaxed just like his brother.

"Let's talk strategy first," Connor suggested. "We already have some pranks, so we have that prepared. But we don't have the strategy planned out."

For once in Travis's life, the brothers were almost serious. Almost. That was as close as they could get. Their ADHD ruined their serious moment.

"You know what we're doing?" Connor started complaining. "We're acting just like Annabeth."

And so started the Annabeth jokes again. Travis started to take a pair of contact lenses and drew two grey circles on them. Then he attempted to put them in his eyes. Key word: Attempted. Instead, he accidentally did something wrong and got the contacts stuck. He yelped, and Connor flailed his arms around as if he was acting like a duck again.

And that was when the Hermes residents came barging in. They took one look at the Stolls and laughed. Connor dragged his big brother out the door, and brought him to the infirmary. When Chris looked at the paper they left behind, they saw a failed drawing of random lines going through the forest.

"We're going to be doomed if this is all they come up with," one of the Hermes kids said with a head shake.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile with the Stolls, Connor had no idea that his brother had weighed that much. Until now. And no one seemed that keen to help them.

"They must think that this is a practical joke," Connor muttered under his breath.

Travis could only blink one eye since the contact roadblocked his other eye. He kept on yelping when he tried to touch it. _It isn't that awkward sight,_ he thought. _Just two brothers with the youngest one dragging the oldest one to the infirmary.  
><em>  
>"Oh gods..." Will muttered when he saw the two Stolls from far away come to the infirmary. "Guys, the Stolls have been hurt so try not to..."<p>

"Laugh at their injuries?" A healer suggested.

"Yeah."

They did the complete opposite. Once the Stolls were inside the infirmary, almost the entire campers in the building went into hysterics.

"It's not that funny," Travis protested in disagreement.

Will was the first to recover. He took deep breaths and carefully pulled the contacts out.

"And it's not that hard either," Will retorted to Travis's statement.

While the Stolls left sheepishly, the rest of the campers in the infirmary treated injured demigods with a grin on their face

"So what do we do now?" Connor asked Travis.

"Work on the strategy..." Travis shrugged and then grinned. "And afterwards we can work on our pranks."

Connor's face lit up like a kid on Christmas Eve. Except this was a Hermes demigod who was excited to prank the Artemis cabin.

"Do you think the hunters will find out?" Travis asked Connor for his opinion.

"That we're the masterminds?" Connor replied with a maniacal grin. "Nah, I don't think so... Maybe."

Connor's response didn't exactly reassure Travis, but it was worth a try.

"You know what we should do-" Connor started once they got to the Hermes cabin.

"This is your great plan?" Chris interrupted them without knowing.

The Stolls both looked up from the ground they'd been looking at. They saw Chris who was holding their strategy to beat the hunters in his hands. Travis made a weird croaking noise at the back of his throat. Connor just gulped.

"We're not done yet," Travis protested.

Connor nodded in agreement.

"At least it's better than Clarisse's strategies," one of the Hermes kids said. "Her startegies don't even need a battle plan or paper. It does just injure, kill, maim... What am I saying? Of course this is worse!"

After that speech that boosted their confidence, the Stolls went back to work with their siblings not disturbing them. But peace for the Stolls never happened for long.  
><strong><br>A/N: Sorry for not putting the Capture the Flag game in this chapter, next chapter will probably have it though. Any more ideas for any cabin can be said in a review. Thanks for reading and all the support!**


	24. Chapter 24

**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians<br>**  
>Chapter 24<p>

"This is insane," Annabeth muttered.

The Stolls had just shown their battle plan to Annabeth. It was Friday, but the hunters had yet to come.

"We'll never hear the end of their laughing," Annabeth continued. "What's that supposed to be?"

Annabeth pointed to a messy drawing of an unknown shape.

"People," Travis replied with a grin, not caring that Annabeth had insulted him.

"I bet even Percy could come up with a plan better than this."

"We can at least try," Connor tried. "They're staying for a few weeks right?"

"One or two."

"Then you can come up with the others; just let us handle this one. It'll work, trust us!"

"When can we ever trust you?"

Clarisse had just joined the conversation. And then suddenly all the head counselors came.

"Has the meeting started already?" Katie asked.

"It's not a meeting-" Annabeth began with irritation.

"Let's make this official," Connor said, and together, the two Stolls began talking in chorus. "Thalia Grace from the Zeus and Artemis cabin. Percy Jackson from the Poseidon cabin. Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin. Clarisse la Rue from the Ares cabin. Annabeth Chase from the Athena cabin. Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin. Drew Tanaka from the Aphrodite cabin. Us from the Hermes cabin. Nico di Angelo from the Hades cabin. And finally Pollux from the Dionysus cabin. Thank you for coming. Let this meeting start."

Thalia growled when they said her last name, and she even took our Aegis as a threat. When her mission of making the Stolls scared succeeded, she put it back. The others didn't care, and waited impatiently for them to start the meeting.

"Ok," Annabeth sighed. "The Stolls have finished their plan for the strategy to defeat the hunters. Apparently they think that it's a good idea to do it."

Annabeth passed the paper around, and everyone got a good look at it. Some snickered, while others looked like they knew only the Stolls could come up with a plan like that.

"So," Travis said finally. "Do we go ahead with the plan or not?"

Next to Travis was Connor, who was holding up a sign saying 'GO FOR IT!' Gray glasses with a frown were messily drawn. A picture of a thief with a smiley face had a checkmark next to it. Whatever that meant. A vote was held. Nico sourly handed out slips of papers to all of them.

"Say either Stolls or Chase for the paper. Whichever person or people are voted for the most will be planning the battle strategies to beat the hunters," Annabeth explained.

For once in their lifetime, the Stolls were nervous. What if they got zero votes? There were a few snickers as people wrote down their vote. The Stolls hoped that that was a good thing. The whole process took five minutes. Five long stretched out minutes. And they needed another two minutes to count it all up and announce the winner.

"Will can you hurry up?" Connor called out to Will who was counting up the votes.

"No," Will replied with a slight grin.

Every so often, Will would glance at the Stolls and back to Annabeth, while grinning.

"Will can you please hurry up?" Annabeth asked the question this time.

"Sure," Will said, distractedly. "Let me do one more check just to make sure..."

Everyone waited impatiently. And just when Clarisse was going to strangle Will, he spoke with a hint of disbelief.

"According to all the votes that I've counted, the Stolls have won," Will said.

"Can't be," Katie said with a bit of annoyance. "Let me check."

And so another two minutes were wasted. Tense silence overcame everyone. Katie was reading all the papers again. She finally sighed.

"Will's right," Katie said with reluctance. "The Stolls have won."

"Whoo!" Travis yelled.

Knowing who the voice belonged to, no one bothered to look over except for some new campers.

"Congrats," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Just curious," Katie asked everyone. "Who voted for the Stolls?"

The Stolls looked around curiously. They wanted to know who had made them win. But of course, since they were competing against Annabeth, no one wanted to put their hands up.

"I'm not going to kill you," Annabeth said while rolling her eyes.

"Do you ever get tired from rolling your eyes?" Percy asked randomly.

"No. So who voted for the Stolls?"

Hesitantly, most people put their hands up. It included Will, Jake, Nico, Pollux, and surprisingly, Drew.

"Can't be," Annabeth muttered. "There were ten people that voted. Someone cut the tie. Who was it?"

Annabeth didn't sound angry, just curious. With a very small wince, Percy put his hand up.

"Not you," Annabeth shook her head. "You broke the tie, and voted for the Stolls?"

Percy nodded and looked away. Annabeth just sighed.

"Then you better win this Stoll," Annabeth said before walking away.

"Can you believe we're letting the Stolls win our Capture the Flag game?" Katie asked to no one in particular. "And against the hunters?"

"Meeting dismissed," Travis said and banged his hand on the table in victory.

"Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" Connor yelled while running around and giving random people high fives.

"Can you believe I voted for the Stolls?" Percy banged his head on the table. "Annabeth's going to kill me."

"She better," Clarisse said with a growl.

"She will," Thalia said with a small grin.

"Nico's a better cousin than you."

Thalia gave Percy a five second head start before she ran after him with her spear and shield coming after him.

"I'm not involved," Nico muttered.

Percy heard him from a few meters away.

"Yes you are," Percy said, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Thalia," Phoebe, one of the hunters came forward looking at the cousins. "Do you need any help?"

Thalia looked at all the hunters who looked ready to kill the boys. She grinned. Nico and Percy flinched from the pain to come.

"You'll have plenty of chances in Capture the Flag," Thalia said with a tiny bit of mercy.

"Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" Travis joined his brother by yelling 'whoo!'

"Or maybe we'll just deal with those ones first," one of the hunters said fiercely.

"They're planning the Capture the Flag game, you can't kill them," Pollux spoke.

Knowing that the hunters don't take orders from boys, Katie grudgingly decided to speak up for the Stolls.

"What Pollux says is true," Katie said. "You'll just have to wait for Capture the Flag."

The hunters seemed to like the idea, and walked to the Artemis cabin while glaring at the boys.

"I'm not so sure now," Will whispered to Jake.

"Sure about what?" Jake replied with a question.

"About voting for the Stolls. One look at the hunters and their perfected glares made me want to-"

"Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" The Stolls were back, and were now saying it together.

"Oh gods..." Will started another sentences instead of finishing his other one.

The hunters looked back to look at the Stolls.

"They look like they already won," Clarisse commented with a glare at the brothers.

"They already did," Thalia said confidently.

"Don't worry," Jake said. "We have two of the Big Three."

"And they have Thalia and all the hunters," Will said.

"Can you stop being so negative!" Nico said loudly.

"Says the Zombie Dude who loves the Underworld," Percy retorted with a grin.

"True, true," Thalia mused.

Nico gave them all glares which they just laughed at. Most head counsellors were already back in their cabins or at activities. Only the Big Three's kids were left.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked randomly.

"Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" The Stolls were back, and louder than before.  
><strong><br>A/N: Capture the Flag will be in the next chapter, sorry for the delay. Anyone got my very small reference for the Godfather when the Stolls announced all the head counsellors? Almost up to 100 reviews, and thanks for all the support!**

**Fruity: Retrobution means 'revenge in style' and I got it from my big brother, hope that answers your question!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 25<p>

"The plan's going to work! The plan's going to work!" The Stolls had found a new chant to sing.

"No it's not. Not it's not." Nico said sourly, as he plugged his ears.

"I think one of the hunters is calling me, goodbye!" Thalia said quickly, instead of chasing after the Stolls.

"No place to hide," Percy said, but then remembered that he could hide underwater.

Percy jumped to the nearest source of water that would fit him, and relaxed. The Stolls could be unbearable at times.

It seemed that others thought that too. Katie herself had built herself an 'environmental friendly' plant house for herself to block out the noise. Loud music played out of the Apollo cabin. Ghosts were howling and booing all around the Hades cabin. Loud tinkering noises were heard from the Hephaestus cabin. 'Boys are evil, boys are mean, boys are silly, boys are all just silly beans' could be heard from the Artemis cabin. Owls were delighted to keep on hooting for the Athena cabin. Kiss noises were being very disturbing for everyone in the Aphrodite cabin. The Dionysus cabin, along with the Hera and Hermes's one didn't care. The Ares cabin came charging at the Stolls with weapons in their hands.

"Sissies!" Clarisse yelled when the Stolls began running away.

"What is going on in here?" Dionysus yelled out until his face became very purple.

Instantly all the noises from all the cabins stopped. Silence came upon camp, and it felt as if reality and time had stopped. Until Mr. D yelled again.

"Stop all those stupid noises, they irritate me. Especially those idiotic kiss noises," Dionysus muttered the last part under his breath.

Noise could be heard again, and the Stolls couldn't resist chanting the song again.

"That includes you Stoll!" Dionysus yelled.

The Stolls grumbled under their breath but stopped singing it anyway.

"I'm hungry," Connor whined.

"Me too," Travis agreed.

"It's almost lunch," a nearby camper told them.

Connor checked the time on his stolen watch, and grinned in satisfaction.

"Almost time for lunch-" Connor started.

After Connor said 'lunch' the conch horn blew. The Stolls both grinned, and headed back to their cabin to lead them to lunch.

"You know what we've been missing?" Travis asked, with a tiny frown on his face.

Seeing as Travis frowned, Connor looked curious. "What?"

"Pranks, discussing them, and doing them..." Travis listed them off, and then stopped when they arrived at their cabin.

"Cabin 11 fall in," Travis yelled loudly.

The residents inside the cabin jumped at Travis's loud voice. They lined up, and couldn't resist asking them again.

"You won from Annabeth's battle plan?" One of the Hermes kids said in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

One of the friendlier campers retorted. "Believable."

The Stolls led their half-siblings or unclaimed campers to the dining pavilion while they argued how it was unbelievable or believable. And although it was amusing to see, it was getting annoying.

"To us, its believable, so now, please be quiet," Travis said, hoping that the arguing or loud discussions would stop.

Travis had no such luck. It only led to more discussions and arguments. The Stolls decided to give up altogether.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Connor pushed his plate away.

"I still am," Travis replied as he took a huge gulp out of his 'goblet coke.'

Suddenly, all the arguments stopped, and the Stolls stopped talking to listen to Chiron. But Dionysus began the speech first.

"Brats and men-haters," Dionysus began, but Chiron ignored him and began his own announcement.

"Campers and hunters," Chiron spoke loudly. "We have decided to move the Capture the Flag game to now. After we finish lunch, we will give you ten minutes to prepare. After that, Capture the Flag will start!"

Cheering could be heard miles away. Although some people weren't.

"Maybe Chiron has taken pity on us and decided that our humiliation should start much earlier," Katie whispered to one of her half-siblings, who only nodded in reply.

But Chiron wasn't finished yet. "The strategists get to pick the people who are going to play Capture the Flag. There are about 13 hunters, so pick 14 campers."

Stunned silence filled the air that not everyone could play. The hunters were protesting.

"We could take all the campers!" A girl said with a tiny hint of smugness.

"Please Chiron," Thalia asked.

Chiron sighed. Maybe they could actually win this one... "Fine, but be ready."

The hunters were the one cheering this time, but with all the campers cheering as well, it sounded like a cheering contest. And it soon turned into one. Until it stopped.

"For my sake stop!" Dionysus yelled.

The rest of the lunch was eaten quickly, and soon enough it was time for Capture the Flag.

"Heroes!" Chiron announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

"I have a good feeling that we're going to win Annabeth," Percy said.

"I don't," Annabeth muttered in reply.

Percy frowned and wondered if she was still mad at him.

"I have a good feeling that we're going to win Connor," Travis said.

"Me too!" Connor replied back excitedly.

Before they knew it, a noise was heard and the game began.

"Take your positions!" Travis yelled.

The plan failed even at the beginning. The hunters ambushed them when no one was ready. The campers were already in a panic which was exactly what the hunters had planned. The more campers getting worried, the better. A smoke bomb came across to the campers's side and no one could see a thing until someone decided to react.  
><strong><br>****A/N: The next chapter will be all about Capture the Flag. Also, do you want to have the Stolls win or the hunters? And do any of you mind if this story has tons of chapters? Thanks for the 100 reviews and the support!**


	26. Chapter 26

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians******

Chapter 26

A huge banner was suddenly pulled up in the hunters's base from the campers. On the banner it showed all the romance stuff. Kissing, dating, and all that other Aphrodite lovey dovey stuff. Loud gagging noises were heard, and Percy was chosen to go get the flag since he couldn't stay up for defense.

"Positions!" Travis yelled to the frantic campers.

"Now!" Connor continued with the loud voice.

Everyone scrambled to their positions hurriedly. Jake and the Hephaestus cabin planted Greek fire in a line across the flag a few meters away. The Apollo cabin perched in the trees like birds and fired arrow after arrow towards the hunters. The Aphrodite cabin stayed near the hunters and told love stories.

"And then Marcus was all like 'I love you' and I squealed so loud!" One of the Aphrodite campers said loudly.

And that was when the hunters came to their senses. A bow and arrow was in Phoebe's hands and she fired, right before the Aphrodite camper's feet. That got them squealing and running away.

After the Aphrodite campers ran away, the rest of the plan came. The Ares campers came running towards the hunters. Clarisse charged at Thalia, who took out her spear. Both of them fought with their spears. Both electrical. Except the daughter of Zeus could charge even more electricity. So she did. Making her spear looking lightning blue, the two spears clashed against each other violently.

Ghosts stared coming too. Shadows closed in against the hunters, trying to make them feel in a closed space. And then Nico appeared, with his Stygian ice sword. The powers drained him, so he looked tired. But he still had enough energy to fight. He charged into battle with two of the hunters aiming arrows at him. He avoided both arrows, and started using his sword, closing into them, and forcing them to use their own combat weapon.

Waves crashed violently as Percy approached enemy territory. The waves were because of him of course, he was the son of Poseidon after all. Three hunters that he didn't notice sprang out from the bushes. They were camouflaged. Since he was near the water... He got that same feeling. The tug in his gut gave it away.

Percy could already hear the rushing water coming down near them. But the hunters refused to be beaten by a boy. They fought him with deadly precision. They forgot one thing. The water. Once they looked up, they saw three mini hurricanes made especially for them. The hurricanes sucked them up, and then threw them down on the hard ground. When the son of Poseidon looked at them, they were unconscious. He smiled in apology and began running towards the flag a little slowly, since he used his powers a tiny bit too much.

Annabeth was currently running in her invisibility cap. She ran in the enemy territory silently, and saw Percy going up against three hunters. She was about to go help him when she saw that three mini hurricanes sucked them in. Show off. Grinning slightly, she continued running until she spotted a hunter. She had the job of taking down several hunters, one by one. The hunter nearby was patrolling the area, when the daughter of Athena came up to her silently. The creak of a branch made the hunter turn around. Both girls got out their weapons at the same time. But the daughter of Athena got hers first. She walked past the tied up hunter with a smile on her face.

The Greek fire worked perfectly. Once the hunters saw it, they backed off and tried another way to get to the flag. But the other way was blocked. Pollux and Katie had both put up a plant defense. Vines and plants were sticking up in different directions. Thorns were there too. Roses that could have looked pretty were put down because of their huge thorns that were sticking out. And then another vine came. An arrow came firing right onto the middle of the thorn. The two demigods clearly weren't expecting the hunters so soon.

The Stolls were stuck with two hunters. They looked frightened at the two girls. They were hoping for a surprise attack. But both hunters had their eyes fixed on the two sons of Hermes. They needed something better. But stealing wouldn't do them any good. So they used their speed. They ran around the hunters in the speed of Hermes. Fortunately it worked. Unfortunately, Annabeth had to deal with them.

Clarisse kept on going stab, stab, and stab. Only later did she do defense when Thalia began jabbing her spear towards the camper's breastplate. The daughter of the war god didn't even budge as the spear made contact with her breastplate. Instead, she counterattacked and managed to get a good jab back. No one refused to back out of the fight. And finally, the daughter of Zeus won by putting extra electricity on her spear and bonking her opponent's head. The daughter of Ares fell to the floor, unconscious.

The hunters were better in long distance fighting. Using bow and arrows. That's how Nico saw things and used it to his advantage. By forcing them to use closer range weapons. And that's what they did. They pulled out their daggers and attacked. But the son of Hades was better in this category. And soon, the hunters had to use throwing knives as a last desperate option. The hunters were still good, but he was better. And in a mere three minutes, he had them all tied up by a rope all the campers had.

Percy regretted using his powers once he saw that two hunters guarding the flag. And with his luck, he saw one of the hunters switch positions with Thalia. He cursed a thousand curses in his mind once she spotted him. She grinned, but didn't move. He understood immediately. She wanted him too make the first move. But there were two hunters including Thalia. He was screwed. He had to rely on Annabeth to come up, but she had other hunters to deal with.

Percy had an advantage however. If Thalia wanted him to make the first move, then he could just sit down and rest for a while. And once he gained his energy, he could go and fight them off to get the flag. It didn't work like that. Once she saw that he wasn't going to do anything but rest, she came closer, closing the distance between them in such a short time. She beckoned for the other hunter to guard the flag as she approached him.

"Long time no see cousin," Thalia called out.

"Actually I saw you at dinner," Percy pointed out.

"At Capture the Flag," Thalia corrected herself.

"That was when the Oracle came."

"We had other Capture the Flag games too."

"That one was the most entertaining one though."

Thalia still couldn't see what Percy was trying to do. He was trying to talk to her so that he could get his energy back.

"I guess," Thalia agreed. "Enough talking Kelp Head."

"Pinecone Face," Percy shot back.

The cousins both grinned and then at the same time, pulled out their weapons and both ran towards each other with great speed. Their weapons clashed together with so much force, they were forced to pull back. She defended herself with her electric spear once he slashed Riptide towards her stomach. She used a counterattack and almost managed to disarm him. But he was too good. He retreated his footsteps back and kicked her, making her lose her balance. Her arms flailed, but at the last second, she regained balance and started doing a roll backwards. Her hair dirty, she waited two seconds before going for another slash to the chest. He blocked the attack, and pushed her spear backwards. She did the same on the same time and they went sprawling to the floor.

Thalia wiped the dirt from her mouth, still smiling with determination. Percy spit the dirt out of his mouth and grinned. They were both waiting for one of them to make the first move. Eventually, he did, scraping his sword on the ground and flinging the dirt onto her face. Now her face was completely dirty. She looked like she was taking camouflage to an entire new level. She wiped her face with her sleeve and took out one of her hunting knives. She attacked with a much close range than last time. He was forced to go backwards. But that only made the situation worse. Once he was far enough, she hastily got her bow and arrow and stared shooting at perfect accuracy. He dodged them and created a wall of water.

"Well if you're using powers," Thalia began.

Thalia raised a finger to the wall of water so that it would electrify Percy. He was forced to close up the water wall.

"That's not fair," Percy complained.

"Why?" Thalia's grin only broadened.

"Everyone knows that electricity can electrify water."

"Nobody said life was fair."

Percy didn't reply. He was starting to tire out from fighting. He looked over at Thalia. She was beginning to get tired too, but she tried not to show it. At least it was getting fair. There was only one problem. He was worried about the hunter that was guarding the flag. What if she came charging at him? And why didn't she start firing arrows at him? Wasting one precious second to turn his head to look at the hunter, he saw that no one was there.

"Where's the hunters guarding the flag?" Percy asked Thalia in confusion.

"Nice trick Kelp Head," Thalia laughed, but turned her head to look.

"Told you," Percy muttered.

What the cousins didn't know was that half the Hephaestus cabin went into enemy territory. The other half stayed on their own territory to defend and tie up any hunters that came. So it was the Hephaestus cabin that took the hunter guarding the flag.

"Well now that the flag is unguarded..." Percy started with a crooked grin.

"Never," Thalia spoke with determination.

"We'll see about that."

Thalia just nodded as if she was listening to music. And so they started their third battle. Percy had a pattern: slash, stab, dodge, repeat. And just when she started to get it, he changed it to something else. It frustrated her and made her fight more recklessly. And that was when he got lucky. He did the disarming technique he had learned so many years ago. And even though it was used for swords, the spear clattered to the ground and electrified a plant.

"Sorry Thals," Percy grinned as he tied her up. "But I really want to win."

"Shut up," Thalia said while glaring.

Percy backed away from the angry daughter of Zeus, and headed towards the flag. Making sure it wasn't electrified, he grabbed it and started running towards his territory. He saw a hunter coming towards him with a very angry yell. That reminded him of Zoe, but he didn't stop. Instead, he passed it to his left. An invisible hand grabbed it and sprinted towards their base. Annabeth had the flag. She started to cross the creek. Nothing else mattered to the campers that minute. They had won. For the first time in a row.

**A/N: Hope the Capture the Flag was good enough for you people. Sorry to all the people who wanted a tie or for the hunters to win. I have summer vacation now, so I can try and update quicker. Thanks for all the support!**


	27. Chapter 27

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Joker from Batman******

Chapter 27

"And the campers win," Chiron announced with surprise, but also with pride. "For the first time in a row!"

The campers cheered, and the Stolls were lifted up in the air by their half-siblings. Even Annabeth had to smile as Chiron announced the news. High fives were exchanged and a new chant began, started by the two sons of Hermes of course.

"We won,

And did not con,

While the hunters,

Got beaten by smugglers,

Hunters go boo hoo hoo,

We go whoo!"

The hunters were on glaring mode. A perfect 100 on a scale. The Stolls proceeded to wave cheerily at anyone who glared, which was basically all the hunters. The hunters glowered and Thalia, who had gotten out of her ropes, walked over to Percy.

"I guess you won Kelp Head," Thalia muttered.

"We," Percy corrected. "Not you. All the campers played."

"True."

"You still have two more games after you go again."

Thalia stayed silent for a while, but then grinned. "And next time, I'll be ready."

Percy grinned back. "Maybe."

Thalia punched his arm. "I will."

The Stolls were grinning insanely while they sang. The campers who dared sang the song as well.

"Next game you will see,

We have a better strategy,

And we will beat you easily!"

That was the hunters's song. It was a rival singing competition. But the Stolls and campers were louder. They practically screamed out the words. If they were in an echo cave, everyone would be deaf by now.

"And we will beat you easily!"

"We go whoo!"

"Next game you will see!"

"We won!"

"We have a better strategy!"

"And we did not con!"

"And we will beat you easily!"

"While the hunters!"

"Shut up!" Thalia finally yelled. "Hunters stand down."

The hunters gave one last glare at the Stolls before walking off to their cabin. Thalia joined them a few minutes later.

The glares did nothing. The Stolls kept on singing, and since it was their first victory against the hunters, the campers didn't mind. The whole forest was full of singing. But no one said it was good. It was terrible.

Annabeth, even though happy that they won, covered her ears in defeat. She knew that even if Mr. D told them to be quiet, they would still sing. She eventually walked away from their victory, and lay on her bunk, thinking that maybe she should let the Stolls plan the next Capture the Flag game. She would tell them afterwards. After they stop they're awful singing...

Little did Annabeth know, that the Stolls were already back in their cabin, planning out they're Artemis pranks.

"Do you have any more ideas?" Travis asked his younger brother.

"Aphrodite slogans," Connor suggested. "We can do graffiti all over the walls."

"How about something with Orion? Set up a huge TV and put in a video of them kissing."

The Stolls were on a roll. Ideas kept on coming to mind.

"Put up holograms of letters saying that the hunters had romantic engagements to a guy and that they are kicked out of the hunt!

"Have someone curse them so that they rhyme for months!"

"Have this picture of this guy inside the cabin and on the description, say: Your future husband."

"Love potions!"

"Replace the hunters's uniform with Aphrodite clothes and boy clothes!"

"I don't have anymore more ideas."

"Me neither."

"But we still have a lot."

"I know."

It was silent for a while. Then the two Stolls broke into grins so wide they looked like the Joker from Batman.

"Split the jobs in half," Travis said. "I'll do eight jobs; you'll do the other eight."

"Which ones do you want to do?"

Travis looked thoughtful for a second before returning the grin on his face. "I'll do the love notes, fake love notes, the pictures, the paint, the posters, fake valentine cards, magazines, and the girl clothes."

Connor returned the grin. "Then I'll do the rubber, boy clothes, the curse, the guy picture, graffiti, potions, videos, and the other pictures."

They did a bro hug, fell dramatically to the floor, and started running in opposite directions to get what they needed.

Travis had to go outside the border to get what he needed. That meant he had to go outside camp. Making sure he had his weapon, he started going outside camp, trying hard to sneak past the sleeping Peleus. He crept past the dragon as silently as he could, not breathing at all, even though his lungs screamed for air. He made one tiny mistake. He didn't know what to do if the dragon woke up.

Peleus snorted once. Travis freaked out, thinking that the dragon woke up. He breathed air and accidentally stepped on the dragon's tail. The dragon woke up completely and looked at the older Stoll with its eyes. And it didn't look away.

Connor didn't have much luck with the dragon either. He was about to say to Travis that they both needed to go outside the borders but decided against it. Peleus was sleeping and two of them at the same time, would cause too much noise. He waited ten minutes, thinking that his older brother would have already gone out.

After ten minutes of thinking of the pranks, Connor started heading towards the hill. He expected to see a sleeping Peleus. He expected wrong. Once he got to the hill, he saw Chiron, a very much awake dragon, and Travis.

"And that is why you do not go outside the border," Chiron finished. "I'm surprised that your brother isn't with you."

But just when Connor was about to turn away, hidden from sight, Chiron spotted him with his eyes.

"Never mind that," Chiron sighed. "Connor's right there."

Travis looked across the hill and saw Connor, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He shook his head once he saw his younger brother look at him. He should have worn his camouflaged uniform he had given him.

"I was just walking in the hill," Connor tried.

Chiron shook his head. "Big House. Both of you."

Connor caught up with Travis quickly.

"At least we tried," Travis said miserably.

Connor just nodded. And then both of the Stolls realized that they could have stolen the equipment they needed in the arts and crafts area. They were going to get punished for nothing. Unless of course they came up with a very believable lie...  
><strong><br>****A/N: This was just a filler chapter. This is one of your last chances to submit an Artemis idea. And if I forgot one of the ideas I had in the reviews, tell me and I'll use it. Thanks for all the support!******

**raisa864: This is after The Last Olympian, and there are no Heroes of Olympus series. And I already did the Poseidon's cabin... Thank you for all your reviews!****  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 28<p>

A believable lie... Travis knew he could pull it off along with his brother, who seemed deep in thought about something. He nudged Connor.

"Believable lie," Travis muttered. "Got any ideas?"

Connor shook his head. "I'm still thinking."

Travis nodded slowly, and trudged up the steps to the Big House. Suddenly he got it. He nudged Connor again and grinned, making sure that Chiron couldn't see the grin. His brother grinned as well, and relaxed as they sat down. When the older Stoll got ideas, it usually worked.

"Would you care to explain why you wanted to go outside camp? You know you need permission," Chiron spoke, looking them all in the eye.

Travis nodded. "I wanted to go for a walk."

"A walk?" Chiron repeated, and waited to see what excuse they had now.

"Yes," Travis nodded again before continuing. "A walk. I was going for a walk while closing my eyes. But then I opened my eyes, saw Peleus, and then his eyes opened. And then you saw Connor, who was trying to find me."

"You were going for a walk while closing your eyes?"

There was a silence that held up for a long time.

"Travis does that sometimes," Connor finally piped up, adding to the conversation. "Walk while closing his eyes."

Travis shot his brother a grateful look. "It's my form of mediation you see, kind of like sleepwalking, except I'm awake. It's what me and Connor call WakeWalking."

"I see. Well that's not the main reason I called you here actually." Chiron sighed before continuing. "The prankster."

Millions of curses sprang into Connor's mind that Travis had told him. The same thing happened to the older brother. But they both kept their cool, pretending they weren't the target.

"It has been happening for quite some time now," Chiron continued. "And I was wondering... Do you two know anything about it?"

The Stolls shook their heads, lying that they didn't do it.

"No," Travis lied.

"Another thing," Chiron spoke. "Would you like to do a job for me?"

"What job?"

"You've heard of the saying, 'it takes a thief to catch a thief?' Well your job is to try and catch the prankster. Like the saying. Except now it's 'it takes two pranksters to catch one.' What do you say?"

"We'd be delighted!"

Chiron nodded, unsure of himself bust recovered quickly enough. If anyone could do the job better, it wouldn't be them. He could have asked any other Hermes camper, but these were the best pranksters. He sighed. He sounded like he was hiring assassins to kill someone.

"Dismissed," Chiron finally said after some thought.

The Stolls got up and left the Big House in victory.

"Yes!" Connor shouted.

"We didn't get in trouble,

Because we didn't mumble!" Travis yelled.

Two hunters were walking past when they heard it.

"That doesn't make any sense," one of the hunters spoke, confused.

"Boys usually aren't," the other hunter replied, pulling her friend away from the 'plague.'

The Stolls both ignored the two hunters at that comment. But they did stop singing the song, since it actually didn't make any sense at all. But seeing as the two brothers usually didn't make any sense, it was unusual.

"We could get the equipment at the arts and crafts area you know," Connor spoke once they reached their cabin.

"I know," Travis replied. "That's why we're going to take a little detour, go backwards, turn a left, and then sneak in the arts and crafts area..."

Connor grinned at his big brother. Travis returned the grin, and together they took the detour, grinning at anyone who looked in their direction. Which was basically almost everyone. They never got tired from grinning those face splitting grins that could make their face sore.

Once they got to the arts and crafts area, they both looked around to see if anyone was looking. Almost everyone was.

"Windows," Travis said, and Connor got the message immediately.

They split up, and each found a window. Connor couldn't help laughing at a joke in his mind. He had to tell Travis this one, he knew.

"Travis," Connor spoke in between laughter. "Imagine if Mr. D tried to fit in the window."

Travis didn't see the joke at first. But then the scene played out in his mind: Mr. D, trying to fit in through the windows. He would get stuck in one, and then... What was the reason? _Chocolate bars,_ he thought with a grin. _He wanted to have chocolate bars, but couldn't fit in the windows so then... _It was a story with no ending, but he laughed all the same.

"Let's go look for our supplies now," Travis suggested when he looked at the time.

Connor nodded, and they each went in another direction. The younger Stoll went right, while the older Stolls went left.

Travis was having a hard time trying not to make a lot of noise. He had to get a lot of paper. Any paper. Construction paper of all kinds stood out in front of him. He glanced at all of them before taking the most obvious colors first: pink, red, and white.

Once Travis got the most obvious colors out, he took three of each color in the storage. They had at least thousands more. Three papers wouldn't be missing unless Chiron decided it was a great idea to count up all the papers every night. He took out a few pink poster words to make the posters, but he was planning on actually going out of camp and buying some of the extra stuff.

The next stop was the paint. Travis went to the next section and saw a whole line of paints there. He took out a large pink can, but then he hit something. He heard a pretty loud thud and looked over on the floor.

There, still spilling out, was a can of white paint. It had dropped to the floor and the lid had come off. So now, the entire floor was white. Travis cursed out loud. Things that little kids shouldn't hear. Connor looked over, saw the mess, and stood beside his older brother.

"What are you going to do?" Connor asked Travis.

"Blame it on someone else?" Travis suggested.

"I don't think you should blame a camper."

Travis stared at Connor. His younger brother stared back. Finally he sighed.

"Let's just clear it up," Travis sighed.

Connor handed Travis a wet towel, and then began to walk away to find his equipment. The older Stolls didn't say anything; he knew it was his mess. Sighing again, he started to wipe up all the paint in a hurry.

Connor walked back to his section, and started to rummage around in cupboards and wardrobes to try and find what he needed. Spray paint was what most cops hated to see in the city. Except today or tomorrow, the hunters were going to hate it even more. A mischievous grin entered his face as he finally saw what he needed. He took out a whole box and chose the colors he needed while putting the others back.

The last thing Connor looked for was a camera. A normal, regular camera that had no extra features. Then he began thinking. _If we ask the Aphrodite campers for their clothes, why not their cameras? _He looked over at Travis who had finished up cleaning up the mess.

"Travis, I have an idea," Connor whispered to his brother.

Travis looked interested. "Go on."

"Well since we're asking clothes from the Aphrodite cabin why not ask for cameras as well? I bet they have tons of guy pictures."

Travis brightened up. "That's true. Or else it would look pretty awkward if we had a camera and made pictures of guys."

Connor nodded in return. "I just hope that the Aphrodite campers won't get suspicious if they see their stuff in the Artemis cabin..."

"I don't think so."

But Travis still looked doubtful. Connor joined him, but then heard a noise. The sound of someone opening a door. The Stoll's eyes both widened and they rushed to get their things.

"Hurry up!" Travis hissed to his brother.

"I am!" Connor replied, getting his stuff and throwing it out the window.

Connor went out the window first. He threw out all the stuff he needed, climbed it, and then jumped out, doing a roll along the way.

Travis had less luck than Connor. He had more stuff to get, and he had paper. And it was fragile. He had to delay the person opening the door. Thinking quickly, he put a chair that was near the door fall. He placed it before the door, and hurried to get out.

Connor was waiting for his brother when he saw a bucket of paint being thrown at him. He caught it and set it on the ground.

"Catch all of them," Travis told Connor.

Connor nodded, and knew he would need some rest after this. His stomach was hurting every time a can was thrown at full force. He received paper as well. Dozens or more paper flew at him like a flurry of owls attacking him from every angle. He set each color in a pile so quick, that only children of Hermes could see and do it.

And finally, Travis climbed out the window and dropped on the floor with a thud. Connor could see the door finally open, and was surprised to see that Annabeth hadn't used her dagger to unlock the door.

The Stolls didn't have any time to think anymore. They had to get back to their cabin before someone spotted them. The conch horn blew for dinner. The two brothers grinned at the same time. Time to run. They hauled their stolen goods and Connor took some of Travis's stuff since he only had a few things to carry.

"Here's how it goes," Travis whispered. "I'll go first at super speed, you wait here. Then you go, when you see a blur. When everything's done, don't come back. I'll carry the last goods don't worry."

And with those words said, Travis picked up as much as he could carry and ran towards his cabin. While he was running, Connor began packing his stuff. He saw a blur and then he ran.

The system worked pretty well. Apart from the fact that the Stolls collapsed on their beds before crawling like crippled zombies towards dinner. When they arrived, campers turned to stare. But as tired as they were, they still had enough energy to wave at everyone.

They basically, climbed up their chairs, took their food and for once, threw their food from their table at the fire. The food actually hit the fire, and some people shook their heads in amusement. Chiron sighed while the Stolls bit into their food hungrily.

**A/N: Sorry to anyone, but I'm not doing the minor god cabins. Thank you for all the new ideas, I'll mention it next chapter at the right time. However for the switching bodies one, yes this is a prank story but I don't think I could pull it off. It would be complicated, but thanks for the suggestion. Thanks for all the other support!**


	29. Chapter 29

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians******

Chapter 29

"This is some good food," Travis commented as he bit into his hamburger hungrily.

"Travis," a camper replied. "You eat this food almost every day."

"Exactly. I was complimenting the almost everyday foods."

"Can I have your French fry?"

"No."

Connor stole Travis's fries anyway. He managed to do it quickly, but his brother stole his entire burger.

"That's not fair!" Connor complained as he looked at his missing burger.

"We're demigods, life is never fair," Travis replied as he ate his second burger.

Connor proceeded to eat his fries and stay silent. He wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction of him to steal another burger from someone else and start a food fight.

Travis looked at his younger brother and sighed. "Here you go."

Travis handed Connor his burger back, while grinning at him. His brother grinned back and ate the burger which only had quarter left. Five seconds was all it took before the entire burger was gone. They grinned and both asked for a second burger immediately.

"Waiter!" Travis yelled loudly, causing almost every person to turn their heads. "Two burgers please!"

"Get it from the fire pit, I'm not a slave!" One of the nymphs yelled back.

"Touché," Connor muttered to his brother.

Travis just started grinning and stood up. Connor looked at his brother as he started walking towards the fire pit.

"There seems to be nothing left," Travis said loudly to the angry nymph.

"Of course there's nothing left, the gods seem to have scented it all up!"

And that was the end of their conversation: the nymph didn't have any more trouble, and Travis didn't have his burger. Connor knew that it was really not a fair deal.

"Chiron," Travis called out after sitting down. "My bro and I have finished our dinner. And since we won against the hunters, we want to walk around camp. Just the two of us. Can we?"

Chiron looked up and saw the Stolls looking at him. He was thinking deeply, when he saw Connor opening his mouth to speak.

"We might find the prankster, that's actually why we want to walk," Connor added to make the lie better.

Chiron knew he should've said no. But gazing at them, he knew that they might actually have a chance at catching the prankster. For all he knew, the next target could be the hunters. That would cause a huge problem to everyone, and they would hunt every single boy in camp down. He sighed and gestured his hand once.

"Alright," Chiron finally spoke. "You may go."

Little did Chiron know that that was probably a very bad mistake.

"Come on little bro," Travis said, tugging his brother away from his food. "Let's go catch the prankster."

"Let me just finish theses fries-" Connor got cut off.

Travis ended up dragging his brother with a half eaten French fry in his mouth. He dragged him halfway across to the volleyball court before Connor decided that he could walk for himself.

"Tons more ideas for Lady Arty's cabin," Travis spoke once the coast was clear.

"Staining makeup that would last for days," Connor said immediately, paused, then grinned. "Or weeks, months, or even years..."

"We'll have to see if the Aphrodite cabin for that stuff."

"Or raid, to make it seem unsuspicious if they ever notice their makeup on the hunters."

"True. Any ideas from you Travis?"

"A love song playing when they come in. Also, have a picture of each hunter in either a dress or a ballerina tutu."

"How are we going to manage that?"

Travis grinned at his little brother. "That my brother is something genius called Photoshop."

Connor's grin only widened. "Also have a very heavy perfume sprayed in their cabin."

Travis nodded at his brother proudly, and they both saluted each other.

"Now let's go find that prankster," Travis said with an earsplitting smile.

"I think we should find the prankster in the Aphrodite cabin," Connor finished his brother's sentence.

"The prankster would probably be raiding the cabin," Travis started a new sentence altogether.

"So we would probably need camouflage... That's pink."

"Right."

The cut off sentences that only twins could pull off ended on a sour note. And as much as they usually liked most colors, pink was the one that they did not like. At all.

"Let's just go get the camouflage..." Connor said as they walked back to their cabin.

As they were walking, Travis glanced a look at the pavilion and smiled. Dinner wasn't finished yet so they had plenty of time. And if Chiron would let them walk tomorrow as well, then they were lucky. Maybe the new job they had been assigned to was handier than they thought. Then they could use the job as an excuse to do the pranks.

"We have to be careful," Connor muttered.

"What?" Travis looked at his brother.

"If we always say that we're looking for the prankster and we always do the pranks at that time, Chiron might assign the job to someone else."

"We need to be careful."

"I know."

The Stolls were silent as they walked to their cabin. They had no idea how to solve that problem. Unless they framed someone. But unless they wanted to person to snitch, framing would not be a good idea.

"There's no option left is there?" Connor asked his brother as he grabbed his pink camouflage suit from his cabin.

"Unless you want to be spotted by wearing any other color, no there isn't," Travis replied with a grimace.

Connor only nodded as he zipped up the pink suit that was camouflage. Travis did the same.

"Maybe we would be less noticeable if we actually wore the suits inside the cabin," Connor spoke as he looked at himself with a frown.

"I'm not going to take off the suit and wear the suit again," Travis replied as he started walking out the cabin.

Connor only buried his head in his hands in shame as they walked out of their cabin with sour faces. The Stolls then started sprinting. They were wearing the suits of shame. And the worst thing was that they had to wear the suit for the prank and raids to work.

"If anyone's looking, please don't laugh," Travis muttered as they arrived at the entrance at the cabin. "I hope the Aphrodite campers don't take too long. I hope that they're all in the pavilion by now. Little brother, face the worst."

And with those words spoke, Travis wrenched the door open and winced as he saw the cabin.

"I'm going to get an eyesight problem after this," Connor said as he tried avoiding looking at the walls.

"Truer words could never be spoken."

Connor turned around and saw... Travis was behind him instead of in front.

"I was thinking you could improve on your leadership skills... So I thought you could lead us around the Aphrodite cabin and get us the stuff," Travis told his brother brightly.

"I was actually thinking we could split up and take half and half... I'll take this one!" Connor said the last part loudly and rushed forward to the part that didn't look as pink as the other side.

"Leadership skills!" Travis called put to his brother, but the younger Stoll proceeded to turn a blind ear and continue his searching.

Travis sighed but went to the pinker section of the cabin. He should've also brought a gas mask that went along with the suit; the perfume that was sprayed stained the walls with heavy scent. He grimaced and proceeded to try and do his job as quickly as possible.

"Connor?" Travis called out to his brother. "I think we made a huge mistake."

Connor looked up. "Why?"

"We could have gotten all the stuff here and not gone to the Arts and Crafts area."

Connor stared at Travis in disbelief. "So we stole those items for nothing?"

"Apart from the paint and a few others, pretty much I guess."

"Then we should hurry up and get more stuff."

They nodded at each other, and continued their job with their speed. Connor had rushed back to their cabin and had gotten four huge bags. He returned and saw Travis had already gotten most of the stuff. He grinned as he chucked them all in the bag. All the clothes, letters, posters, pictures, perfume, cd's, and more were in the four bags.

Connor grinned as he snatched a camera from the top of a night table. He turned the camera on and saw all the pictures he needed after five clicks. He threw it in the bag and together, the Stolls returned to their cabins in victory and obvious success.

"If you knew what we were doing," Travis said to the empty Aphrodite cabin as they walked to their cabin. "You would be happy about this since you don't really like the hunters."

Tomorrow, the plan was going to take place. Tomorrow was going to be a very good day for the Stolls.

The hunters of Artemis would never know what hit them.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I know I've said this before, but if you have an Artemis cabin idea, say it. This is probably the second to last chapter where you can say a prank idea for the hunters. Thanks for all the support!**


	30. Chapter 30

**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 30<p>

The next day was Saturday, a good day to do all the pranks. The Stolls were so excited; they couldn't sleep the entire night. It was a good thing, because they already had the entire prank planned right in front of their eyes in the night. But it was also a bad thing, because then they didn't have enough sleep, so they would be tired for the rest of the day.

Luckily, their excitement made up for it, and soon, the Stolls had everyone in their cabin woken up with tons of different methods to use. But just for today, only one would be necessary. They had tons of half-siblings, and less unclaimed campers than before. In other words, a lot of demigods to wake up. And the fact that it was Saturday did not help at all.

But the fact that the Stolls didn't care, and were both very hungry for breakfast, had their cabin people awake.

Travis took out a huge hammer, while Connor took a piece of wood. They placed the wood in the middle of the cabin, where people weren't sleeping, and then the older Stoll began grinning.

"Wait-Shhh!" Travis said to Connor as he pointed to the hammer.

Connor nodded, and bit his lip to keep from laughing as Travis slowly began to raise the hammer. It was very suspenseful, and soon, the older Stoll had the hammer up as high as he could reach. With a look from both Stolls, both evil and full of laughter, he banged the hammer on the piece of wood as hard as he could.

Having been training, and having demigod strength, when Travis banged the hammer on the wood piece, he was pretty sure that he was more than halfway to break the sound barrier. And that was basically all there was to waking everyone up. No fancy methods like pouring ice cold water on their backs. No methods like banging the hammer on their heads instead of the wood, no method at all. Except from the method they had just used.

The loud thwack had more than wake everyone up. It had them scrambling up in their beds with their weapons out. It was a hilarious sight, and the Stolls knew that if Kronos ever invaded on camp, at this moment, all the monsters would die because they were laughing so hard.

In fact, the Stolls were laughing right now. With all the campers's hair messed up, and their pajamas crinkled and wrinkly, it was quite a sight. And then the weapons pointed at them were all set crooked. The Stolls immediately learned the secret places the weapons were all stashed.

And that's why, only seconds later, the occupants were laughing at the Stolls. One of the weapons a Hermes kid had was a water gun. And now, she pressed the button and instead of water, oil splashed out in a straight line to the Stolls.

The Stolls retreated quickly, and quickly set the campers in a crooked line to go for breakfast.

"Cabin 11 fall in!" Travis shouted, while oil dripped from his hair.

Connor was about to laugh at the oil dripping from his brother's hair, but then he looked down and then at his hair. It dripped as well. He grumbled as he saw the campers snicker in line. He really hoped the Hephaestus cabin wouldn't be playing with fire today...

The gods weren't on Connor's side today. There was this brochure on a tree nymph, that didn't mind, which was weird because paper was made of trees. The brochure read: There is going to be a fire show by the Hephaestus cabin at breakfast. The Stolls have been picked as the lucky people to go through the ring of fire! Lucky, lucky, lucky duckies eh?

An evil smiley face was put after that sentence, and the Stolls couldn't help but wanting to tear the brochure off. But what was one brochure teared off against hundreds? The Stolls looked around and saw that there were many more.

"We'll catch fire!" Connor whispered to Travis.

Apparently, Travis realized this fact, and looked down at himself. Oil was still dripping off. He looked at the girl who had sprayed it.

"It doesn't come off until a few hours," the girl answered Travis's unspoken question.

"How long?" Travis asked his face paling.

"Half the day. About 12-13 hours."

Connor shook his head, and oil splattered everywhere. Campers stepped back, in fear of getting oil on themselves. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly, as he nudged his brother who was still staring at the brochure in shock.

"Face it like a man!" A camper shouted, and head nods and a few 'yeahs' were passed around.

"Fall in," Connor muttered, and surprisingly, the campers made another crooked line.

The Stolls led their cabin to the pavilion in glum silence. They arrived late, and saw that most campers were staring at them.

"There you are," Chiron spoke to the Stolls. "Now that you two are here, we can begin."

Chiron noticed that liquid was dripping from their clothes, and face. He wondered what it was, and presumed it was a liquid mixed with water. But what liquid is it? He wondered, as the Hephaestus campers started preparing their show.

The Stolls were nervous. There was a high chance that their clothes would set fire. Or if they would set fire to themselves. Of course, they had forgotten about this. A few months ago, they had signed up for it, but what were the chances of getting picked? High apparently. And once you signed up, you couldn't get away. It was one of those challenges that required bravery. You couldn't sign up if you were going to chicken out at the last moment.

"Come here," one of the Hephaestus campers spoke up, gesturing for the Stolls to come up to the front.

The Stolls's footsteps trudged along the pavilion, eventually ending up on top of the Hephaestus table. The ring of fire was right in front of them. It could be a beautiful sight, was it not for the fact that they could get burned.

The ring of fire was exactly like it said it was. It was a ring of fire basically. A medium sized ring that could fit a person, but smaller was currently being lit by fire. The fire went in two direction, left and right. The fire went slowly, first being very small like a lighter. Then expanding into a huge flame afterwards, building up as it went up.

Eventually, the fire joined, and let out a huge spark of fire, before the entire ring was engulfed in an orange and red light. When the light disappeared, the fire was now bigger than ever, looking like a lion's mane, but much huger in size.

Another ring of fire was brought, since there were two campers doing the challenge. The Stolls watched with nervousness as another ring was lit by fire. They gulped at the same time as Jake Mason, the head counselor of the cabin gestured for them to go forwards.

"Go through the ring of fire, and you won't have to do dishwater duty or cabin inspection, or cleaning the stables for the rest of the summer." A Hephaestus camper spoke loudly.

The Stolls had arrived late. That was the problem when they tried to explain their situation.

"We have oil-" Travis attempted saying, but someone cut him off.

"Perfect!" The Hephaestus camper interrupted, clearly impatient. "Go on."

A loud evil cackle was heard. Mr. D's. "Perfect! Go on with it Cobol, and Trisha Stole, go on!"

The Stolls shared a look, and eventually Travis nodded reluctantly, not even noticing the fact that Mr. D had called him a girl's name.

"Let's try not to hit the fire," Connor spoke, as they turned to the rings of fire.

"Good idea," Travis replied as his gaze wandered left and right.

And before either Stolls were prepared, a gun was fired. Taking deep breaths, they ran forwards and jumped, making themselves smaller like a rabbit, and attempting not to touch the fire.

But things never went well for the Stolls did it?

"Fire!" A camper shouted. "The Stolls caught on fire!"

And indeed they were. Travis and Connor had managed to get to the other side. In flames.

"Get the fire extinguisher!"

"Percy do something!"

Percy raised up all the water in the goblets that people had drunk from and made it into a sort of water ball. The water hit the fire, but it was still not enough. The fire still remained in the rings, and the Stolls were still on fire.

"Get the water from the beach!" Thalia shouted.

"That's too far away!" Percy replied back with the same loud voice.

"Try!"

Percy sighed and closed his eyes. He thought of the beach water, and sent a quick prayer to Poseidon.

"Don't make us drown Kelp Head!" Thalia yelled.

Percy opened his eyes, and saw that rushing water came from all four sides of the pavilion. The Stolls were doing the 'stop, drop, and roll' thing and so far, it hadn't worked. Luckily, the water crashed down on them.

Unluckily, some campers couldn't swim. And that only led to more problems. Percy concentrated and willed the water for not to hit any people, except for the Stolls.

"Calm down!" Chiron spoke through the noise of the panicked yells.

No one heard Chiron. Mr. D was watching the entire scene with glee, cackling every once in a while.

"Shut off the water!"

Percy's tug in his gut lessened, and the water rushed back to the beach. He collapsed in the bench of the Poseidon table, exhausted.

"We still get the rewards right?" Travis spoke.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the Stolls. And there they were, dripping of water and oil, with charred and burned camp T-shirts. And their grins reached from ear to ear.

Chiron sighed, but still nodded. Mr. D looked around camp and cackled some more.  
><strong><br>****A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This is a filler chapter, the next chapter will be all about pranks, and the actual prank might, might not be in the next chapter. Thanks for all the support!******

**Lovely (Guest): Thanks for all the advice, I'll try and do that, but if I don't improve, please tell me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 31<p>

"Today's the day for pranks!" Connor whispered to Travis excitedly, as they headed to archery.

Travis nodded enthusiastically while walking towards the archery range with his brother.

"We'll get everything ready as we skip arts and crafts," Travis spoke, grinning. "Then at dinner, we'll do it."

"I can't wait for dinner."

"I'm hungry for burgers as well, but we still have lunch," a nearby camper told them.

Before the two Stoll brothers could retort, Will began archery hurriedly. But if you looked closer, you could see a small amused smile on his face.

"Hold the bow like this," Will instructed. "And then you put an arrow in it and fire-"

Connor watched a new camper in amusement as she accidentally fired the arrow. The arrow landed on the target's bulls eye. Percy was watching the arrow in amazement.

"Exactly like that," Will praised, glancing at Percy. "That's how you do it. Fire."

When Will said 'fire' everyone shot the arrow towards the target. Everyone meaning, some were attempting, but failing. Some fell to the ground, and only a few campers hit the target. Percy was in the 'attempting but failing' category. The Stolls were doing pretty good. Then in a few seconds, the two brothers had their bow and arrow pointed at the archery teacher.

"Fire at Will!" The Stolls yelled.

"Please don't," Will muttered, before running away.

No one heard Will, as they chased after him. The Stolls stayed behind, laughing out loud to themselves, laughing harder as they saw his face. They picked up their bows that had dropped when they laughed.

"Maybe if we help him out, we don't have to get punished," Connor spoke to Travis.

Travis nodded. "Retreat!"

"The lesson is finished early, you're free!" Will yelled, hoping his plan would work.

It did work. Will couldn't help but sigh in relief as the campers cheered and walked away from the archery range. The Stolls ran away from the crime scene quickly, going to their cabin. All the campers in the Hermes cabin had decided to do something other than sitting around in the cabin. So when the two brothers arrived in the cabin, no one was there.

"We'll get everything prepared now," Travis said, as he took out the bags of supplies. "And we'll do the pranks at lunch instead."

"Finally you're starting to see sense," Connor replied as they put the items in different categories.

Travis shrugged, and tried not to gag as he touched all the dresses and clothes. There was one problem: they didn't keep track of the time. The conch horn blew, and Connor's eyes widened. It was time for lunch.

"No," Connor said, shaking his head. "Can't be lunch already."

"We'll have to do it at dinner then," Travis replied, staring at Connor.

"No. We'll do it at lunch. More of a challenge."

Travis grinned at his brother. "Fine, let's go!"

Connor grinned back, and started to drag the bags out to the Artemis cabin. Travis had a different job altogether. His job was to lie to Chiron, and say that they were going to do their new job of catching the prankster. Then, when they finished the prank, they would alert the centaur that the prankster had struck again, and that they were too late.

"Chiron," Travis called out to the centaur. "We're going to try and catch the prankster. Using our minds, we're guessing that they are going to strike at all eating times. So we're going to skip our lunch and do our job."

Chiron looked grave. "Go now, and alert me if you catch the prankster."

"Will do," Travis replied, trying as hard as he could not to laugh. "Connor's already doing his job; I'll just go join him."

Chiron nodded, as Travis ran to join his brother in success. On the way, he glanced at the hunters and saw that they were all there. He grinned. They were all set.

Connor was trying as hard as he could to sneak huge bags of the pranks in and out of the Hermes cabin and in the Artemis cabin. All that without being caught. So that's why he was grateful when he saw his big brother appear and help him out.

"I'll do the last one," Travis said as he took the past bag and ran to the Artemis cabin.

Connor had started to take out all the love letters and putting it on the hunters' bunk. They were each addressed to each hunter personally, and each had a message written in it. The card was a light Easter pink, but the letters and words practically glowed bright neon pink.

When Travis arrived, he saw that several letters were already on the bunks. He grinned at his brother as he unrolled the posters and taped it all on the walls. Some were placed diagonally, but most were placed straight. He stepped back and admired his Photoshop work. He had to laugh as he saw Phoebe in a pink tutu.

The Stolls didn't care about which job was which, they just pulled out whatever they had in their bag and placed it around the cabin. Connor replaced all the silver outfits in the wardrobe with the Aphrodite clothes, which were mostly pink, and very short.

Travis put up the projector and slid in the tape, pressing the mute button and the play button as well. The last thing he did with the projector was press the repeat button. He reached his hand inside the bag and pulled out two gas masks. He threw one to his brother and they both pulled it on. He sprayed the love potion on the walls, and put the bottle back in the bag.

Connor took out all the hearts and taped them all on the walls. Now, the insides of the cabin had hearts all over them like the Aphrodite one. He took out the paint and threw the entire paint can on the walls, splashing it everywhere like an artist. He wanted it to look messy, which would be worse than neat.

"Replace the weapons," Connor whispered to Travis, still in his gas mask. "You can do that."

Travis had no complaints as he took out the vial and made one drop towards the hunters' weapons. He watched in fascination as the drop splashed and trailed towards other parts of the weapon. Slowly turning them into rubber. When he touched it, he felt that it was rubbery. It flopped around uselessly. He winced. _If the hunters ever found out,_ he thought, _we'll both be dead._

_Framing the magazines,_ is not an easy job, Connor thought as he tried to hang up the frame with the magazine on top of the wall. It was his second try when Travis sighed and helped his brother.

"You can go do the..." Travis looked around. "Whatever that's left."

"Not much," Connor responded, but reached inside one of the bags anyways.

Connor picked up the spray paint cans, and started grinning. He shook it and opened it up. He had tagged a house a few times, so he knew what he was doing. He took a deep breath and started spraying 'LOVE IS AWESOME, LOVE WILL LIVE, LOVE WILL ALWAYS BE A GIFT!' He wrote that several times before moving onto a different slogan. 'LOOK WHAT YOU MISSED' was also written below a few pictures.

Travis had already asked the Apollo cabin if they could curse the hunters for a month at lunch. The camera was recording it at lunch already. It had taken up lots of bribery, meaning they would have to take ten trips to a mortal candy store to repay them. He didn't even know why no one would suspect them yet...

The Stolls both looked at the time at the same moment. Their eyes widened, as they read it. Ten minutes till lunch was over. They rummaged inside the bag and found plenty of other stuff to do.

Connor started to put up these tiny electronic devices on top of the ceiling right above the bunks of each hunter. He pressed the tiny buttons on each one, and all of their names popped up, saying which guy and what reason they are kicked out of the hunt.

The rest of the pranks for the hunters, which included the photos, more posters, and lots of notes were now done. Three minutes left to spare, until the hunters would stand up from the table, and walk back to their cabin.

Travis was left to get the video camera from the pavilion. He ran towards the mess hall at his Hermes speed, grabbed it from a bush, and ran back quickly. He pressed the button for invisibility and plugged it on the side walls, making sure it couldn't be touched.

"Let's go now," Travis said, looking at his watch. "One minute left to spare."

The Stolls each grabbed a few bags and ran back towards their cabin. They put off the gas masks, and then they ran back to the pavilion, pretending to be out of breath.

"We didn't find the prankster, but we know who the prankster's victim was!" They said at the same time.

"Who?" Chiron responded with a question, alarmed and praying to the gods that it wasn't the hunters.

"It's the Artemis cabin!"

The hunters' reaction was immediate. They ran to their cabin at full speed, and went inside. Everyone else followed behind quickly.

"And now sit back and enjoy the show," Travis whispered to Connor as the reactions came.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow-paced chapter and filler last time, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Sorry if I didn't do any pranks for the hunters that someone said, please tell me if I did, then I'll do the prank later. Thanks for all the support!******

**PhantomWhispers: I know it was kind of slow, and thanks for stating your opinion!**


	32. Chapter 32

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 32<p>

All Hades broke loose. The Aphrodite cabin was squealing in delight, complimenting the hunters of how awesome and cute it looked. The Stolls were pretty sure that the hunters were going deaf.

Chiron was doing a bad job of keeping everyone under control. He stamped his hoof several times, but everyone ignored the centaur. He even tried shouting once or twice, but it seemed that everyone had turned deaf during all the chaos.

The Stolls were waiting for the love potion to take effect, but the hunters had yet to step inside the cabin. They grinned, waiting and waiting, and then the hunters were stepping inside the cabin and then...

Nothing. The hunters were furious as they looked at what the inside of their cabin looked like. They tried to take out all the hearts, but the Stolls used permanent glue. The hearts stayed. As well as most other decorations the Stolls had put up on the walls.

"A disgrace!" A hunter growled out, punching the hologram letters, but failing to make them disappear. "A disgrace to m'lady!"

The Stolls were confused, weren't the Apollo cabin supposed to curse them? Then it dawned on them that maybe some hunters were away from the table.

"A beauty!" An Aphrodite camper squealed. "A beautiful cabin!"

"No it's not," a hunter snapped. "So shut up you lot. You all remind me of a drunken old sot."

And then the Stolls grinned, most hunters were probably cursed. Popcorn spilt on the floor as they watched more drama ensue.

"I-I didn't have anything to do with that guy, I swear!" A hunter spluttered in her fit of rage. "The guys who did this will be a bunch of bears!"

"Or maybe they are bears," a Hermes camper snorted through his laughter.

"Shut up you fool," a hunter rhymed. "That is not cool."

Hunters were screaming in frustration at the letters. The Stolls were enjoying the pranks as they saw one yell:

"I'm sorry m'lady, let me return," a hunter pleaded. "I swear that I will not let you burn. I will protect you in every way that is if you will let me stay!"

And that was when Thalia stormed into the cabin. She took out one arrow and notched it at the projector. She fired it with a loud twang and it sailed across the room, and towards the battery life. It stuck there like a unicorn's horn. The video stopped playing immediately.

"It's a prank," Thalia said furiously. "All the holograms aren't real! Nothing is real! It's all fake!"

"Oooh," an Aphrodite camper raised her hands. "Don't change it; I love it the way it is!"

Phoebe picked up a love note. She read it in disgust. She ripped it apart, enjoying the noise as she watched it fall to the floor in tiny shreds.

"I don't, you won't," a hunter notched an arrow and repeatedly fired it at every single heart there was.

The hunters took inspiration, and took out their bows. They all notched an arrow and fired it at random objects. Hearts, love notes, and more all had one arrow in them.

Rubber arrows that was. Once the hunters realized that their weapons were rubber, they threw them at any boy they set their sights on. They glared at anyone that laughed.

Thalia took one look at the posters, and grimaced. She scowled at all the boys that were smiling at her, in the poster of course. Her footsteps were light and dangerous and she stalked over to one of the posters. With one hand, she ripped the smiling face of the boy down, along with the background image. _One poster down, hundreds to go,_ she thought grimly.

"You know what's funny?" Travis asked his younger brother once he got his second bag of popcorn.

"The prank?" Connor asked, still laughing at the hunters' furious faces.

"Partly," the older Stolls admitted. "But the fact that none of the gods have actually come down here, except for Hera."

Connor snorted, while eating popcorn. He choked while Travis patted his back.

"Speaking of Hera..." Connor said after he had stopped his choking. "Is the glamour spell still on?"

Travis looked at the Hera cabin, and his grin widened. "Yup."

The hunters had yet to open their closets, and see all their misplaced clothes.

"You look so good in a tutu Phoebe!" A male camper called out, laughing his head off.

Phoebe have the camper a death glare, and he shrunk back, clearly frightened. She gave a satisfied smirk before she opened the closets.

A shriek, laughter, and squeals filled the air in and out of the Artemis cabin.

"I think they figured out the clothing switch," Connor told his brother, not sure whether to laugh or grimace at the noise.

"I think they did," Travis replied, going for the laughing option.

Swearing in different languages could be heard miles away. The Stolls whistled. Hunters were recruited all around the world.

"Beautiful!" An Aphrodite camper praised. "Plain beautiful! Love it!"

And that was when silver light filled the room. The campers and hunters closed their eyes.

The Stolls nearly dropped out of their seats in shock and surprise. They rubbed their eyes, making sure that they didn't have to get any glasses. They gulped at the same time.

Artemis was here.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, late update, and cliffhanger, but I had to end it there; I didn't know how to continue it. Hope the reactions were good enough. Thanks for all the support!**


	33. Chapter 33

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians******

Chapter 33

"What is going on in here?" Artemis inquired once she saw her cabin in ruins.

All the chaos that had come now stopped. The hunters looked relieved that the goddess was here, but continued trying to rip of the posters, and destroying love notes. The campers just stopped what they were doing altogether.

"L-Lady Artemis," Chiron bowed nervously, wondering how the goddess would react.

The centaur wasn't the only one wondering what Artemis' reaction would be. More than half the camp was wondering the same question, only a few anticipating it.

"Lady Artemis," a brave Aphrodite camper spoke. "I can't help but suggest that your cabin looks great-"

The campers didn't know whether the campers of Aphrodite wanted to die, or just really expressed their feelings and what was on their minds. The camper smiled nervously as she got more than a dozen arrows notched her way. She gave another award winning smile before running away, only to end up tripping on her high heeled shoes.

A hunter snorted. "Child of Aphrodite. You think you are almighty? You need not say your silly suggestions, instead, maybe come to acceptance."

A child of Apollo strummed his guitar and started singing. "Child of Aphro-diteeee! You think are al-mightyyyy?! You need not say your silly su-ggest-ionssss! Instead, maybe come into acc-ep-tanceeee!"

"Quiet," Artemis spoke, an edge to her voice. "Hunters, stop what you're doing."

The hunters stopped, following Artemis' orders immediately. Their bows disappeared in thin air, and they stood there, glaring at all the boys and their cabin.

"I will see if my brother can fix your... Rhyming curse," Artemis continued, her voice ringing out through the still silence that currently held in camp. "Meanwhile..."

Pausing, Artemis decided to go inside her cabin to see how bad it really was. She was just about to take her second step into her nightmare, when someone squealed very loudly in her ear. She took a step out of the cabin in surprise.

"This is so cute!" Aphrodite squealed in her half-sister's ear. "I say, keep it this way. It's nice, has romance in it, and I can smell the love potion being sprayed in the cabin." She breathed in deeply, inhaling all the scent and aroma. "My only suggestion is to keep it this way. I love it. My kids love it. Chiron loves it!"

Aphrodite stared at Chiron, who stared back at her, not knowing which side to pick. She soon lost interest in the centaur and impatiently continued her talking.

"Fine. Eros loves it. Cupid loves it. But here's the problem: you and your hunters do not love it. How can I change that opinion?" Aphrodite paused for a moment, to breathe and think and the same time. "Let's turn all the hearts silver!"

"No thank you," Artemis finally spoke after getting over the shock. "We're fine."

"And yet I'm not."

The two goddesses stared at each other, both standing for something that the other didn't believe in. Silver against an ever-changing eye color.

"The old look was boring-" Aphrodite continued the silent argument.

"Oh? So you would definitely mind if I did this then?"

One snap of Artemis' fingers was all it took. One snap, before all the contents: the hearts, love notes, graffiti, posters, holograms, and more were gone.

In replacement were the old things. It was like the prank never happened in the first place.

The Stolls watched, heartbroken as they watched their prank that they had planned for days disappearing in an instant. Their eyes narrowed and widened in sadness as they saw their work that they had worked on for days vanish.

"No," Connor whispered. He turned on his brother and threw his hands up in the air. "Why?!"

Travis gazed at his brother. "Did the camera disappear?"

"I think since Hermes gave it to us, it should still be there..." The younger Stoll replied, trailing off in a hopeful manner.

"We'll have to remove the camera and see then."

The Stolls both stared at each other, nervousness and grief evident in their eyes.

"Why must you do this?" Aphrodite cried. "Why must you hate love? Men? You are being stereotypical, just because one man broke your heart doesn't mean you have to be a hater!"

Goddess or not, all the hunters' bows reappeared and had their arrows pointed at Aphrodite.

"Hunters," Artemis ordered, turning on Aphrodite afterwards. "Stand down."

The hunters slowly started to bring down their bows, but instead of disappearing the weapons stayed. Aphrodite snapped her fingers once, before all the bows turned pink.

"Change them back," Artemis hissed at Aphrodite.

"You need a little color in your life!" Aphrodite protested.

"I. Don't. Care." The goddess of the hunt said through gritted teeth. She glared at the goddess of love angrily. "Change them back."

"Not until you tell me the reason your hunters aren't affected by the love potion."

The Stolls stared at the goddesses like a tennis match. They munched their popcorn and Travis took out an entire box of coke. He took one out, opened it, and then started drinking it. He passed one to his younger brother as he stopped drinking it.

"Swear on the River Styx," Artemis ordered, clearly annoyed by Aphrodite's question.

"Fine," Aphrodite sighed. "I swear on the River Styx that I will change their bows back to the original color it was before."

"I'm the maiden goddess; do you think I'm stupid enough to let my hunters get affected by your love potion?"

A pause was held after that statement. The campers held their breath, anxious of what would happen next. The hunters just stared at Artemis in pride, but glared at their bows as tiny hearts started sprouting on them randomly.

"Maybe," Aphrodite spoke, reapplying her lipstick. "I still loved your cabin though. Key word hun, loved. Now it just looks boring again."

And then Artemis' silver eyes widened. "It's you."

"Yes it's me," the goddess of love responded.

"You turned my cabin into this!"

"Oh dear," Aphrodite muttered, flashing away quickly.

The hunters gazed at Artemis, waiting for orders. Their bows were surprisingly back to normal, which meant that Aphrodite had down her job.

"Stay here," Artemis finally said after some silence. "Try not to destroy anything, and I'll get my idiotic brother to come here."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, and the short chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it though. One question, which cabin should I do next? Thanks for all the support!******

**Lovely (Guest): Thanks for the advice and at the compliment, I appreciate it. I know the rhyming from the hunters might not be the best, so in the future I'll try to improve. How was the rhyme for this chapter by the way? Hope Artemis wasn't too OOC.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 34<p>

Once the hunters nodded obediently, Artemis gave a small hint of a smile. Then, making some campers wonder if she was bipolar, or if she had mood swings, she started frowning and grimacing again.

"I'm going to get Aphrodite," Artemis growled out, before flashing out in a silver light.

There was only one thing the hunters hated more than boys: the Aphrodite campers. And now, they were their first victims as they chased after them like wild cats chasing their prey.

The only hunter who stayed behind was Thalia, who watched all her friends run after their enemies. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw Phoebe tackle Drew in rage as she screamed as she broke a nail.

"Campers!" Chiron raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "Calm down. And hunters, I thought Lady Artemis told you to not destroy anything?"

Immediately, the reminder of that statement led all the hunters back to their original places. Phoebe retracted her raised fist and walked back to her spot, as if nothing had happened.

"That's better," Chiron couldn't help but sigh in relief as he only saw some damage. "Now if everyone could calm down and go back to their normal activities. I suggest for the hunters to continue waiting here for Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo."

The announcement had better reactions that Chiron thought they would have. The centaur glanced around and saw the campers leave rather sullenly. He chuckled to himself, in a silent worry as he saw a hunter sneer at any boy that tried talking to her. He could see that the hunters tried to avoid talking, to avoid making a fool out of themselves.

"Do you mind-" a male camper started as he walked up to a hunter.

Using the best glare she could muster, the hunters basically sucker punched the guy in the stomach. He wheezed as he flew back comically, surprise evident on his face as he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

The hunter cracked her knuckles threateningly- daring anyone else to say the same things as the unfortunate male soul did. The corners of her lips were pulling themselves up as she decided to smile, making her look dangerously innocent.

After that encounter, no one dared come near the group of teenage girls who were standing in a formation line. Thalia herself was at the front of the line, grinning proudly.

"Apparently my sis needs my help," a voice came from behind the hunters.

Identifying it as a male, the hunters took out their bows and turned around so quickly, you would think they were real life robots.

"She said it was a rhyming curse or something like that," the voice that was now identified as Apollo spoke again rather nervously Thalia noted. "So I've come to fix it."

"Stand down," Thalia ordered, being put in charge if Artemis wasn't there.

Eventually, the hunters lowered their bows until they disappeared without a sound. They stared at the god solemnly with a pokerface on- a pokerface that would have taken a long time to practice and perfect.

The sun god was getting intimidated. Eye colors of all types stared- no, glared, at him with hatred he didn't even know people could posses. Nonetheless, he put up a bright smile and started talking again.

"You know if your mistress was here, I would have made her say please, but-"

"You will do no such thing," a hunter hissed through gritted teeth- she wasn't effected by the curse, making her speech normal with no rhyming at all.

"Chill," Apollo placed his hands in the air as an act of surrender. "I'm just going to remove your curse, see if I can sneak some time in to see my kids, and go back to Olympus."

The daughter of Zeus- Thalia nodded. It was a good plan, and she didn't want any of the hunters to be cursed forever.

The Stolls watched cautiously not so far away. They watched as the last piece of the prank that they had pulled so perfectly, come crashing down on them as they heard Apollo chant some words to remove the curse.

"Why can't they have any sympathy or mercy?" Connor whispered heartbrokenly as he watched the scene with unshed tears.

"Because they don't." Travis answered simply, feeling the same emotions as his brother. "No one can experience a good prank anymore, except when it's the prankers or the side watchers. The victim never laughs, because the prank is on him or her."

"That's pretty obvious," the younger Stoll said sadly, placing his head in his hands. "I can't bear to watch it."

"The feeling's mutual," the older Stoll mumbled as he did the same.

For a while, the Stolls just laid there in the same positions- both heads in their arms pityingly.

"Let's do Mr. D's cabin next," Travis suddenly spoke. "For the pranks I mean."

Connor stared at his older brother. "Any ideas so far?"

"Wine and alcohol enchantments, so that once Mr. D touches it, the drink disappears."

"Well since you already have an idea..."

The Stolls both grinned as they packed up their popcorn and drinks- and with newfound energy; they ran back to their cabins to arrange the pranks.  
><strong><br>****Up on Olympus with Aphrodite and Artemis:****  
><strong>  
>"Aphrodite!" Artemis' voice bellowed on the halls of Olympus.<p>

"Yes?" Aphrodite said meekly, appearing right in front of the fuming goddess.

"It was you who pranked my cabin weren't it?" The goddess of the hunt accused.

"No," Aphrodite said truthfully but firmly. "I misunderstood your statement. It wasn't me, it was someone else."

This was one of the few times; the love goddess had made Artemis speechless. She gazed at her rival's eyes, and saw only truth. She sighed, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Do you..." Artemis trailed off, and then straightened up. "Know, who did it then?"

"You're still suspicious aren't you?" Aphrodite responded, applying blush to her cheeks. Without even waiting for a reply or an answer, she answered her own question. "Of course you are! I don't know who did it."

Artemis' eyes narrowed in suspicion, while Aphrodite just laughed, which sounded like bells to any mortal man. To the goddess of the hunt, it just sounded ridiculous.

"You can just get your brother then," Aphrodite spoke again once she saw that Artemis didn't get her sense of humor, "He's the god of truth isn't he?"

"Fine," Artemis spoke through gritted teeth. "I'll summon Apollo, and-"

"No need, I'm already here," the annoying voice of the sun god appeared.

Sighing irritably, Artemis turned around. "You fixed the hunters' rhyming curse then?"

"Yup," Apollo flashed his sibling a dazzling grin. "So what do you need now?"

"She needs to know whether I pranked her cabin or not," Aphrodite butted in. "I think she's overreacting, it used to look so cute!"

After a fan girl squeal from Aphrodite, the halls stayed silent. Apollo was staring at Aphrodite, trying to figure out if she was lying or not, while Artemis was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the results.

"Nope," Apollo finally said, popping the p immaturely. "She didn't do it. That's Hermes' job. And he didn't do it either. Must have been a camper with a sense of humor."

"So what are you saying?" Artemis inquired.

"I'm saying that one of the Hermes kids must have done it. No matter how stereotypical, that may sound."

And with that, Apollo and Aphrodite flashed out, leaving Artemis to ponder whether she should interrogate the Hermes' kids or not.

Satisfying and dissatisfying herself in one go; Artemis decided to go with a yes and flashed back to Camp Half-Blood, leaving the Stolls in massive trouble if they got caught.  
><strong><br>****A/N: Sorry for the late update! And to the people who were confused with Aphrodite, it was because she misunderstood Artemis' statement. Thanks for all the support, I appreciate it.******

**Skye222: Just read your review again and sorry for the OOCness. Like I said before, she misunderstood Artemis' statement. Thanks, I appreciate the compliment.****  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians******

Chapter 35

"I think we should have a fake IM telling Mr. D that his punishment is lifted, and that he can go back to Olympus and drink wine again," Travis spoke with a grin, his pencil tapping against the paper.

"How can we make a fake IM?" Connor asked his older brother curiously, writing the idea down on the sheet of paper.

"We'll figure it out," the older Stolls shrugged before speaking. "Let's think of other ideas while we're at it."

Connor nodded, agreeing to the plan. Afterwards though, his mouth didn't open for some time; signaling that he didn't have any ideas. He banged his head on his bunk, and rubbed it afterwards. His face brightened.

"Mr. D's cabin..." Connor mused, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yup," Travis nodded to his younger brother's comment. "How about, right after Mr. D figures out that his punishment is still there, we quickly put up posters and alcohol in his cabin like a sort of pub?"

The grin on Connor's face was all it took to confirm another prank idea.

"And the idea from last time," Travis continued, his face nearly splitting from the wide grin that took up space. "The 'touch wine, poof disappear' idea."

"That was a good one," Connor nodded his head. "Posters. We should have posters of Mr. D, and graffiti the cabin with his name spelled wrongly as well!"

"Mr. P," Travis gave his younger brother a high five, and wrote it all down on the paper in messy handwriting. He paused in mid-writing, and gazed at his brother. "That's actually a pretty cool name."

"You forget though," Connor took a sip of his smuggled coke. "It's also about the cabins, not all about the god."

"I have mixed feelings about thinking like Annabeth... More bad than good. If we were thinking like Annabeth, we wouldn't even be doing something like this."

"All agreed that thinking like Annabeth is boring?"

Four hands went up. The two Stolls put both of their hands up. Connor made sure that Annabeth wasn't going to barge in the door and give them a long lecture about what they decided on.

"All agreed then," Connor repeated, smiling like a maniac all the time, before sighing and banging his head on the edge of the bunk.

"You o-" Travis asked his brother through his laughter.

"Yes!" Connor interrupted. "Idea time! I was thinking we should have these-"

"All of the Hermes campers come to the amphitheater now!" Chiron commanded, his voice ringing out all through camp.

"Pictures using Photoshop to make this huge mural. Eight expressions of his face, with descriptions at the bottom saying: happy. Sad. Angry. Bored. Surprised. Tired. Guilty. Frightened."

Connor ticked off the expressions with his fingers, stopping once he reached to eight.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU RUNTS? HURRY UP!" Mr. D roared with a loudspeaker in his hand. He was shouting so loud, the Stolls jumped up in shock. "COME ON!"

"Let's go," Travis said hurriedly, jumping off his bunk and landing on the floor skillfully.

The younger Stolls nodded his head like a bobble head, and started sprinting after his older brother to see what Chiron and Mr. D wanted. He started to get more curious after he approached the amphitheater which had all the sons and daughters of Hermes in the seats.

Squinting, Connor made sure he got a seat next to his biological brother, before his mind wandered to pranking Mr. D. He remembered the way the god had yelled for all the campers to come and gulped slightly.

Afterwards, he realized that they had pranked the king of the gods' cabin as well- meaning he and his brother wouldn't have anything to worry about. If they could do Zeus, Hera, Artemis, and the other Olympians they had done, they could surely prank Mr. D.

"Out of all the brats I have seen in this camp, you have been the one I most-" Mr. D started, not bothering to start with a greeting and coming straight down to the insults.

"Loved ones of all!" Travis shouted, earning a glare in his direction.

"Lady Artemis has an announcement to make," Chiron corrected the camp director, cutting the god of his fury.

The Stolls both glanced to a figure they hadn't noticed, or hadn't bothered to look at before.

Artemis was standing there looking rather... Furious. Her expression was one of coldness as her gaze landed on each and every Hermes camper in the amphitheater.

Unsurprisingly, the goddess' stare was held the longest at the Stolls. The two brothers gazed back with a mischievous smile on their faces that looked innocent. It was not helping their 'I'm not the one that pranked your cabin' image at all.

"You think she suspects us?" Connor asked his brother as Artemis' eyes turned to another camper.

"Dunno," Travis whispered back with a shrug. "I don't think so."

"Travis and Connor Stolls are both the head counselors from the Hermes cabin," Chiron told the goddess. "Perhaps of you want to interrogate them first?"

It wasn't considered snitching or tattling. It was merely a suggestion, that happened to make the Stolls more nervous as the goddess nodded, with a face that clearly stated she didn't want to but had to.

"Good luck," one of the younger campers told the Stolls with a smile. "If anyone needs it, it's you two."

And just when the Stolls were about to ask her what she meant by that, Chiron called their names to the Big House.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked her quickly, curious to know more.

"I saw the way your faces look," the camper answered. "Way too angelic. I'd say if there was one suspect in camp that the goddess suspects, it has to be you two.

"TRA-" Mr. D shouted with his face red as he called for the Stolls.

"Lalalala," Connor muttered as he ran towards the Big House with his brother. "We're coming!" He responded with enthusiasm.

Travis laughed loudly, as he watched Mr. D's reaction to his brother's response. He nudged Connor to keep a straight face on as they neared the Big House's entrance. He took a deep breath. He had to admit, he didn't know what to expect.

So far, Travis had pranked only a few gods and goddesses along with his brother. Not once had he expected to get caught. He glanced at his brother who mirrored his expression as he stared at a piece of glass.

"Get ready," Travis mumbled to his brother. "I hope we don't get caught."

Connor nodded, showing his concern for both him and his brother as they stepped inside at the same time.

To them, it felt like a horribly clichéd movie. Artemis was sitting in one of those chairs with a hint of a scowl on her face. She clearly didn't want to do this.

"Years that's left until he goes back to Olympus!" Travis yelled right in front of the Olympian.

Connor knew what his brother was talking about immediately and grinned. The goddess however, was not amused. Her silver eyes looks downright intimidating as she gazed at the Stolls with what they hoped was an even expression.

"Good joke Travis!" Connor quickly covered up, laughing as he sat down on one of the chairs.

The Stolls forgot to bow as they stared at anywhere but the goddess as she opened her mouth to speak.

"The prankster," Artemis started, staring into their eyes. "What do you know?"

"We work and try to find the prankster Lady Artemis," Travis spoke for the both of them. "People in this camp are being stereotypical thinking it's us."

"They have a reason," the goddess spoke sharply, letting out a breath. "According to Chiron-"

"He's stereotypical too!" Connor interrupted, but felt like doing a face palm afterwards.

"You two are the main pranksters in the camp-"

"And that's what we were saying about everyone being stereotypical," The Stolls finished together, knowing very well that they could be turned into a jackalope any second from now. "You think we men are being sexist, well everyone including women can all be stereotypical."

No one except for some people liked to be proved wrong. In this case, that statement proved to be true as Artemis' face was scrunched up in anger.

As Connor liked to put it. _It was the horse that saved us all,_ he thought with a relieved grin as he stared at the centaur standing at the doorway.

"If you're done, I have the rest of the Hermes campers here," Chiron spoke, glancing a knowing look towards the Stolls.

Clearly, Artemis wasn't actually done with interrogating the Stolls. Her eyes narrowed, but when she stared at the brothers who were drumming her fingers a little too innocently, she relented.

"Sure," Artemis sighed, breathing deeply as if she wasn't used to listening to a centaur.  
><strong><br>****A/N: Really sorry for the late update, I had writers block and have school, so my updates are going to be later than usual. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. If any of you have any ideas for Dionysus' cabin that would be appreciated. Thanks for all the support!******

**PhantomWhispers: Thanks for telling me, I hope this chapter was better than the last. And for your first question, they rhymed, except some hunters don't have the rhyming curse.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 36<p>

"We survived!" The Stolls chanted, dancing out of the Big House as if they just won the biggest award in history. "We survived! Whoo! Whoo!"

"Whoo whoo, what?" Percy, who was passing by asked curiously, staring at the Stolls.

"Whoo whoo we survived the wrath of the one and only..." Travis spoke brightly, gesturing towards his brother who was currently doing a drum roll on his lap. "Lady Artemis!"

The son of Poseidon looked shocked. "How? And how did you end up seeing her anyways?"

"Stereotypes are thinking that the children of Hermes are being the prankers," Connor said in disgruntlement.

Percy nodded his head, clapping his hands together as if he were applauding for them. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Well, good for you, I have to go. Sword fighting."

The brothers nodded their head in understanding, even doing a little wave that looked rather innocent for them. They both started to walk towards the direction of the arena, which sword fighting took place in. Ironically, they had the same class the same time as Percy did. But then again, he was the teacher.

"I can't believe no one has spotted us yet," Connor whispered to his brother.

"Amazing luck," Travis whispered back with a grin on his face.

"Your face," Clarisse growled from behind the, pulling the two brothers apart with her two hands, spoke roughly. "Will be deformed if you come late for sword fighting practice again. We were all waiting for you. Amazing luck."

The Stolls couldn't help but gulp, and nod their heads at the same time. Clarisse smirked, obviously satisfied and released her hand from the scruff of their necks. She then proceeded to grab her electric spear ('Lamer,') and walk towards the arena.

"A deformed Stolls' face," a camper nodded and laughed like it was completely natural for a face to be deformed. "The sound of that... Brilliant."

"Not brilliant," Travis shook his head disapprovingly. His brother shook his head in agreement. "Not brilliant at all."

The younger Stoll proceeded to make a mental note to bash the camper's head with his shield later on. The camper glanced at Connor as if he knew what the Stoll was thinking and did a troll face along with the loser sign on his forehead. On the other hand, he fingered the brother and smirked.

"You moronic idiot, self-centered little sissy, transparent little piece of fat that you can't spot, but everyone else can see that you're just a nasty piece of pollution to even the Olympians' eyes," Connor hissed at the camper, insulting him without swearing.

Clapping from only one person could be heard. Travis grinned proudly at his younger brother. "Still need to improve but meh, good enough."

The camper tried to respond back, but it was rather lame. "Big piece of scat."

Laughter burst out from the few campers that were watching the exchange. The camper walked out of the arena, ears and face flushing red from humiliation and embarrassment. He spat right on Connor's face.

"I'm going blind!" Connor pretended to cover his eyes and cried it out. "Someone spat toxic right in my eyes, I can't see anymore!"

"Very funny Stoll," the camper snapped, from the distance.

"Hey," Travis said in a deathly low voice, stepping up to the camper. He was at least a few inches higher than his 'enemy.' Intimidation by height could scare some people. "Shut up."

"She started it," the camper pointed towards Clarisse. "I just repeated what she said."

"You said worse."

"I believe you did-"

Without any warning or hesitation, Travis punched the camper right in the nose. The effect came immediately and the blood gushed out while the camper held his nose while glaring, the smirk completely wiped off his 'deformed' face. The older Stoll punched him again, and a black eye was starting to form.

"That's enough," Chiron's voice was firm as insults were going to fly. "Both of you come with me."

"What about him?" The camper's finger jabbed at Connor's forehead as if the Stoll was stupid.

"Yes," Chiron sighed tiredly, before speaking again. "You come too Connor."

No protest was held as the two brothers plus the camper walked towards the Big House with Chiron. The camper glared at the Stolls with his bloody face, but the two brothers' glare was much more intense. Connor decided to randomly call the camper 'blood-faced maniac.'

"Hey Travis," Connor whispered, nudging his brother in the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Travis responded, his gaze unfocused as he walked to the Bog House.

"I got a paper and a pen, I wad thinking we could pass notes for prank ideas."

"And if we get caught?"

The younger Stolls made a cross-eyed face with a troubled expression on. He shrugged, but inside, he was worried. His brother was all for the risks, so what was wrong with him?

"Just kidding," Travis mumbled, not really feeling in a joking mood. He made a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Let's do it. Use our 'Hermes' awesomeness cannot get us caught' trick. That'll make sure we won't let anyone see it."

Connor nodded, satisfied. He already had a few ideas forming in his head. And looking at his older brother now, slightly angry for a reason he knew, he didn't know if Travis could even think of any ideas at all.

"Travis?" Connor whispered again. And before his brother could reply, he continued. "Thanks."

"You're welcome lil bro," Travis responded, smiling a genuine smile. "We're brother right?"

They shared a fist bump.

"Right," Connor answered, grinning.

"I'll deal with this situation, since I'm sure Mr. D is rather... Occupied at the moment," Chiron finished, knowing that the camp director would give them a punishment they didn't deserve.

The goddess of the hunt had already left in a foul mood. She had left the camp, unsuccessful, and without any information. She might be sensitive about her cabin, heck, even Athena didn't complain, but she didn't appreciate someone pranking her cabin for fun.

"No need to tell me what happened, I saw the whole thing," Chiron started, beginning the talk with some good news. "I just want to know your side of the story. No interruptions. Stolls, you first."

Travis made eye contact with Connor, and he nodded. "We were late for sword fighting," he started, drumming his fingers of his lap due to his ADHD. "We were talking and Clarisse came up to us saying something about deforming our face. Nothing new, she does that to everyone that ruins her favorite class. Then, this kid started repeating her while adding a 'brilliant' at the end.

I disagreed. And he started making a troll face, making a loser sign with his left hand, and with his right hand, he fingered Connor. He defended himself by insulting the camper without using our 'no swearing' policy. The camper retorted something idiotic, and walked away due to the laughter from the campers. He spat in Connor's face, and my lil bro said something about 'my eyes are blind because I'm blinded by toxic' and the camper began talking.

And then, I defended my brother, and punched him in the face," Travis finished. After some thinking he added something. "I swear on the River Styx that this is all true."

Thunder rumbled from the distance, and Chiron nodded his head, knowing most of the information already. The centaur didn't even need to hear the camper's excuse.

"Alright, don't tell me the story, I just want to know why," Chiron asked the camper, staring him straight in the eyes.

The Stolls stopped listening and tuned everything out like they were listening to music or wearing earplugs and Connor started writing something on the piece of paper.

'Give Pollux kool-aid with ten times more amount of sugar,' Connor wrote, handing the small slip of paper to his brother, who hastily scribbled something back.

'Put fake grapevines around the cabin and when Mr. D tries to walk in, make them strangle the god. Need Hephaestus cabin for that one,' the elder Stoll wrote back, refraining for his signature grin to be on his face.

"And you swear on the River Styx that this is true?" The voice of Chiron alerted the brothers, and Connor placed the paper in his pocket in a hurry.

'Blood-faced maniac' stayed silent for the first tine, scowling as Chiron started talking again.

"Both Stolls are free to go," the centaur spoke, nodding in dismissal to the two brothers who smiled at him. "And for your punishment..."

Once the Stolls were out of the Big House, they suddenly grinned in delight.

"Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!"  
><strong><br>****A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter; it's not exactly the one with the most humor, hopefully the next one will. Thanks for all the support and suggestions!******

**Sweetpanda12: Thanks for the suggestion!******

**CarpetBakr (Guest): Thank you so much, I'll definitely be using all of those!******

**PhantomWhispers: Thanks for pointing that out, feel free to comment on this one as well, I'll try to improve. Thanks!******

**NOO (Guest): This is a prank/humor story, and yes, I do realize that some characters in here are OOC, but maybe if you can tell me why and how?******

**Anon (Guest): It's a prank story, they're meant to be that way.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 37<p>

"You know, I think we should discuss the pranks today, get the supplies today, and do the prank tomorrow," Travis suggested as they finished their 'whoos.'

"That's a pretty good idea," Connor complimented, sincere for once. He stopped for five seconds, turned to look at his brother, and continued walking. "You got any?"

The older Stoll nodded his head as if he were a bobble head that was hyper. "Place bloody dead leopards all over his cabin, fake or real, in the interior."

Connor's grin was fixed on his mouth as his face lit up, like a light bulb would. "Write 'Zeus' Little Boy' all over the walls to annoy him!"

Silence and then laughter. The two brothers were laughing as they continued walking, and Connor eventually fell on the ground, rolling around like a pig in the mud. He gasped for air as he continued laughing, and when Travis proceeded to help his brother up, the younger Stolls waved the hand away, his mirth still noising the air.

It was when thunder rumbled that the two Stolls' expression was getting more sober. They completely forgot that the gods and goddesses were everywhere, like the Big Brother and cameras.

"Great joke Connor," Travis stated to cover up the truth, and laughter was still evident on his face. "I'll tell you another one. Spray or coat his cabin in his least favorite brand of wine, or a foul, fake wine that he couldn't resist to hate."

His insides hurt, and his smile could split his face in half. Connor continued rolling on the floor again, this time in laughter, not because he was dying. He felt a bump, and then felt himself tumbling down a hill. A yell of desperation, and then he felt himself come to an abrupt stop.

"What have you done now Connor?" Percy asked, amused, as he stepped aside, and helped his friend up. The son of Poseidon looked up and saw Travis running down to help his brother.

"Thanks Perce," Connor said gratefully, standing straight and upright.

"No problem."

"Actually, there was a problem, it was that Connor bumped into you, and you had to make the effort to help him up-"

"Stolls," a cold voice spoke.

The two brothers and Percy turned around, and their smiles turned upside down as they saw the blood-faced maniac. Travis couldn't help but nudge his brother, who stepped behind the older Stoll respectively. The son of Poseidon stayed behind, knowing it wasn't his fight to play. He still remained though, still staying.

"What do you want?" Travis spat out, and it had to be one of the first times Percy had ever heard the older Stoll look so angry.

"Chiron said I had to apologize," blood-faced maniac responded.

"Go right ahead."

"I am-" blood-faced maniac swallowed, not out of nervousness, before continuing, "not sorry, in fact, I hoped you enjoyed your insults, and bruises I gave you."

"Don't cross the line," Percy told the camper coldly, intimidating the blood-faced maniac, as he stepped forwards.

"Percy, time for archery!" Annabeth shouted from the range, her voice traveling to her boyfriend.

"Controlled by your girlfriend eh Jackson?"

The daughter of Athena came into view. Annabeth stared at the camper, at the Stolls, and Percy. Her eyes that once had some shine in them, was now replaced with a settling darkness. She strode over to the group, knowing the problem instantly.

"Listen up," Annabeth stated, looking at the blood-faced maniac intently. "You don't understand pain at all do you? You can feel the bruises, but not emotional. You think you can insult everyone like that, well you can't. Save it for the monsters... That is, if you're brave enough to face one."

"And that's Annabeth at her worst," Percy muttered lowly.

The blood-faced maniac still paled however, his lips twitched in a nasty way as if he wanted to say something, but eventually, he walked away, muttering jumbled words under his breath. Annabeth resumed her smile that was on her face before she saw the camper.

"Archery," Annabeth gently reminded Percy, as if nothing had happened.

"Right- uh, yeah. See you around!" Percy said, waving to the Stolls, as he joined Annabeth in the walk.

"Place pictures of the blood-faced maniac killing dolphins, leopards, and burning vineyards all over the walls," Connor spoke cheerfully, as he waved goodbye. He thought for a second. "And also do other campers or heroes that he or we hate as well."

"Good one," Travis complimented, previous foul mood gone. It was replaced with his regular mood: cheerful. "Now let's start thinking of the supplies... We need to get out of camp first to get the wine. Fake ID to buy the wine. Buy lots of kool-aid and buy sugar. Ask- no, steal some materials from the Hephaestus cabin and get the manual."

"You can do that, I'll do the part for the posters, the spray paints, the IM, and going to the Hecate cabin to make the wine disappear," Connor responded, brooding and already making quick plans for what he was going to do.

"Deal."

The agreement was made and the Stolls shared their version of a fist bump, which was proceeded as a normal fist bump that ended up punching each other's faces afterwards. Later, when they went their own ways, Connor looked back at his brother, who was already making his way towards the outside borders.

"Good luck bro," Connor spoke to no one, and with that being said, he proceeded to go towards the Hecate cabin.

**A/N: A really short chapter, and a late update, I'm really sorry about that. I'm busy these days, and I was thinking of someone adopting this story because it's actually quite a lot of work, but then I decided not to. If anyone has any ideas for the Dionysus cabin, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reaching up to 200 reviews and all the support, I really appreciate it!**

**Skye222: Thanks, I will!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I have no knowledge of wine, so some/most facts may be wrong.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians<strong>

Chapter 38

Travis wasn't feeling the best of moods. First of all, being sixteen did not mean that you could pass off as an eighteen year old. That was what he was worried about- looking too young. He stared ahead and saw a liquor store that surely had to sell wine.

Ignoring the stares, the son of Hermes proceeded towards the store- quite nervously if added. However his facade of 'I'm eighteen, look at me, I can do this' was on, and soon, his confidence that he usually had was back. A crooked smile was on his face as he strolled in the store as if he went there everyday- which he didn't.

"What's your best and worst wine?" Travis asked towards the cashier, trying to tower over the dude.

Surprisingly, his achievement was achieved.

"Over there," the cashier said boredly, pointing to some stacks of wine bottles that looked as if they were to fall over.

Clearly, Travis had picked the right and wrong liquor store. Wrong because he was sure that he wouldn't find any good wines in there. Right because he was very sure he would find the worst brands in there, with a hundred percent achievement rate for his prank.

"Thanks," Travis responded rather ungratefully, before turning around and setting off forwards the wine stack.

He couldn't help but snort as he looked at the 'beautiful' architecture. The ceiling was low and dark, while the surface had several patches of liquor stains on them, similar to an armpit with sweat. And to pack it all up, who stacked the worst and best brands of wine together?

"Hey you!" The cashier suddenly yelled, making Travis turn around from his pondering choice of whether to take the wine with the red substance or the wine with the blue substance. It was quite a hard decision. The cashier's eyes narrowed, sizing the demigod up as if he were a gym coach analyzing the runts in his class. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen," Travis answered, trying to make his voice deeper but failing miserably. Then to make up for his 'sissy' voice, he spoke again. "I'm having a bit of a cold."

"Identity card," the cashier retorted wittily, watching the demigod carefully.

"Eh what?" The son of Hermes asked, pretending not only to have 'lost his voice,' but also pretending to have 'lost his hearing.'

"Identity card!" The cashier repeated the same words with more force.

"Your shift is over, it's my turn," a female voice helped out smoothly.

"I need some coffee, make sure to watch that 'eighteen' year old punk will you?" The cashier replied, annoyed as his sharp eyes followed Travis until he went out the small area, going into his 'coffee break area.'

The woman just smiled at Travis, and nodded as if saying 'continue.' Feeling reassured, the demigod continued his searching and decided to take a whiff out of the uncertain blue wine, before deciding that it had a foul taste and adding it to his shopping cart.

And that was when the problem started. He had no idea what good wine was. Despite what other people say about the children of Hermes, he had never actually drunk or did any drugs. And not drinking included not drinking wine.

So when his eyes skimmed over to the stacks of bottles, he had no idea what to pick.

"Need any help?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, what's the best type of wine in here?" Travis responded, not even surprised.

"It's got to be this one," the voice now identified as an older person answered. "Must be one hell of a girl huh?"

"What?" The demigod turned around to face the man who had a knowing smile on his face.

"Well this wine," the man handed the son of Hermes the wine bottle. "It's expensive, there's almost no other reason you want to get it."

_Well what do you know?_ Travis thought with the trademark child of Hermes mischievous grin on his face. "How much?"

"Oh I'd say about sixty dollars."

Not that much, Travis thought once again. However, on the outside he smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The man walked away, while Travis was smiling the entire time, not believing his luck at how incredibly 'cheap' the price was. He steadied both bottles of wine in his shopping cart, before grabbing another two replicas of both brands.

Finally feeling satisfied with the amount to annoy Mr. D, Travis rolled the cart over to the counter. He smiled at the woman, grabbing the four bottles before banging them rather forcefully on the counter, his grin still plastered on his face.

"And that will be two hundred dollars!" The lady spoke cheerfully, glad to have earned some cash for her company.

_Yay._ The enthusiasm was still there, when Travis started to reach in for his wallet blessed by Hermes to have some unlimited cash in there. He got out ten twenty dollar bills and handed it to the almost greedy looking cashier, who smiled genuinely.

"Have a very nice day, and come back again!" The female cashier spoke, real enthusiasm in her voice as she handed Travis a big bag for all his wine bottles.

"I'll think about it," Travis responded, trying, but failing to have the same enthusiasm, before nearly tripping over his own feet in hurry to get out of the store.

Step number one was completed successfully. Now all he needed to do was get some kool-aid, and a few bags of sugar. And add that up with a few other things to do.

But to Travis, if that was the price to pay, it was all worth it.  
><strong><br>****With Connor: ****  
><strong>  
>Unlike his brother (who was doing well) he was the opposite. Or something similar to that anyways. He had the easy task... And yet he had already tripped over a tree root (or a dryad root) and made nature annoyed. He muttered an apology, before embarking on an 'exciting' quest to the Hecate cabin.<p>

It was at least one minute later before he arrived. Grinning like a fool, Connor knocked on the wooden door.

No one answered.

The grin turned upside down into a frowning sin. Connor knocked again, louder with more force.

The same thing.

Annoyed, Connor knocked again- at least thirty times with a pattern that sounded like snare drums repeating every five seconds.

"Connor you do know that the Hecate cabin is at arts and crafts right?" The son of Hermes' good friend and half-brother spoke. Chris looked amused. "What did you want them for?"

"A favor," Connor replied with a strange look on his face as he grinned while knocking- his eyes were trying to focus on his friend and the door at the same time.

"And when have they ever owed you?" Chris pestered.

"Hmmm let's see," Connor responded, pretending to be 'as wise as Annabeth' as he stroked his chin that showed no signs of ever growing a beard. "The time when they needed my help with a prank."

The other son of Hermes relented. "Good enough. Where's your brother?"

Jackpot. Connor could imagine what was going on in his half-brother's head. He did everything with Travis; it was probably 'understandable' for some people to wonder where his brother was. Especially the people who knew them well.

"Won't tell?" Connor asked, feeling like a snitch.

"I swear on the River Styx," Chris answered solemnly, hearing thunder rumble as he recited it.

"He's out," the younger Stoll finally said, breathing in and out. "Out of camp," he corrected.

"Doing what?" Chris asked innocently.

"None of your business, don't you have arts and crafts as well?"

_Smooth one_, Connor thought to himself as he watched Chris grin as if he had figured something out.

"We're all Hermes' children Connor; shouldn't we be in arts and crafts together?" The one that went mad, and got healed afterwards spoke amusedly.

"I get a day off!" Connor blurted out.

"Meh," Chris said, feeling like giving no mercy at all. "You're coming with me."

"And then what?" The younger Stoll snorted as he imaged what they would be doing in arts and crafts. "Do some sculptures of Mr. D?"

A smile that turned upside down and a crestfallen look from the Stoll. He groaned, doing both mental and physical facepalm on his forehead. Today was not one of his best days. He sighed, kicking some rocks that had to hit a camper who shook his fist in anger.

"Watch where you're kicking!" The camper yelled out.

"Goodbye," Connor mumbled, a small smile playing on his face as he started to run towards the arts and crafts area.

Chris soon followed after, their son of Hermes speed saving their life for the... Thousandth time?

The two unrelated half-brother sons of Hermes opened the door at the same time, seeing something that made one laugh, and the other just made an inarticulate speech that sounded similar to someone cursing the way they would when they saw Kronos.

"You know Connor, I never knew a son of Hermes could read the future," Chris said in complete and utter amusement, much to the dislike of said person. "That's Rachel's job."

Right in front of them, was an instructor, nearly completing her sculpture of Mr.D.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for all the support, especially the ones that gave me tons more ideas!******

**trollalalala: Thanks!******

**Pokemonchen: The 'blood-faced maniac' is basically the camper that insulted the Stolls in sword fighting. I don't exactly do OC's, so I gave him a nickname.******

**Keeta-x-Tribias: Thanks for the info; I wrote it a time back so I wasn't that familiar with the mythology.****  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 39<p>

A bunch of swearwords that were completely unrelated to the Greek ones were followed soon after. Connor scowled good-naturedly, as he kicked at the ground.

The entire arts and crafts class stopped what they were doing to stare at the son of Hermes, who only smiled meekly and started walking slouchily towards a bench to join his cabin mates. They were giving him the thumbs-up and grins.

"Impressive Connor," one of his half-brothers commented, while cheering and clapping all the way. "WHOO!"

Katie was teaching the arts and crafts class. She frowned, her hands frozen on Dionysus' head. "Where's your brother?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow," Connor suggested, smirking as he sat down on the bench, slumping down in his seat.

The Iris children who were attending looked deep in thought for some reason. One shook her head. "He isn't."

"It's a term," Connor grumbled, doing a mental facepalm. "Of course he isn't over the rainbow." _Although the wine he buys probably will make the color of the rainbow,_ he mused. _With the red wine, the vodka, and the beer...__  
><em>  
>"Okay!" Katie said loudly, and impatiently. "Let's get started shall we? Stoll, Rodriguez, you guys are late. We're basically building a sculpture out of Mr. D. Use any material you like."<p>

"Any?" The younger Stoll questioned, a grin stretching across his face that had lit up.

"Within reason."

"Alrighty then."

It left to awkward silence between them, but the other campers didn't notice. Chris nudged his half-brother to work, who was staring at the sculpture Katie was halfway done building already.

"What materials are you going to use?" Chris asked curiously.

"Dunno," Connor replied, shrugging his shoulders, feeling as if his brain had been fried by Zeus himself. "I'm going to go chat up with some Hecate campers so if you don't mind..."

"Don't get turned into a chicken!" Chris called out, as he chuckled; only knowing the knowledge Hecate's magic to a certain extent.

"Watch me," the Stoll responded, walking like a celebrity towards the section of where Hecate's children were seated. He cleared his throat. "Do you have a disappearing spell, and an IM maker that you can Photoshop someone's face in?"

It was Lou Ellen who answered. Instead of questioning why, her eyes gleamed. "What do you have?"

"My bro and I can go outside camp without being noticed and give you a few months supply of coke."

"Six months supply of coke and tons of candy... Actually make that a year's supply, we usually drink about three a day, so give us four thousand three hundred and eighty cokes. And tons of candy... As in, raiding half a candy store."

Connor shook his head, grinning. "Fine, but if there's anything else me or my bro needs from you, like another spell or potion, you'll give it to us right?"

The daughter of Hecate thought about it. "Fine. Happy to do business with you."

The demigod son of Hermes grinned, pretended to tip his fake hat and proceeded to walk away from the table, a huge smile on his face. He slid right back into his seat, ignoring the stares of a few demigods.

"I need to pee," Connor announced loudly, aiming it to the daughter of Demeter.

"What, do you need a guy to assist you or something?" Katie snapped in annoyance. "Go."

A son of Demeter accidentally made a small plant sprout from the ground in happiness. "Go Katie! Whoo!" He was always more ADHD than the rest.

The son of Hermes smiled, showing his pearly white teeth that used to be slightly yellow before he came to camp, and rocketed out the door as if he actually really did need to go.

Instead, Connor decided to go to the armory, where he saw a training dummy that had its straw head decapitated that was lying on the ground. He saw the rest of its straw body still standing, but due to its 'stubbornness' had many scratches and straw patches on the ground.

"What're you doing here Stoll?" Clarisse asked gruffly, her electric spear in her hands as if she could stab him right there, which she actually could.

"Borrowing the straw dummy that you..." Connor trailed off, realizing he looked suspicious carrying the training dummy in his hands. "Made look nice. I need it for a sculpture."

"Why don't you use your face?" An Ares camper suggested loudly, guffawing afterwards.

"And miss seeing you covered in pink bubblegum?" Connor gasped dramatically, trying to haul the rest of the training dummy out of its 'ground socket.'

"Alright, that's enough, get yourself together!" Shouted a random demigod, waving her knife in the air clumsily, dropping it accidentally, and nearly stabbing herself in her foot. She yelped, sighing in relief. "Get yourself together everyone!" She repeated, grinning like a mad scientist afterwards.

Everyone active in the arena paused to stare at the girl who had made a fool out of herself. She shrugged, two buck teeth showing as she smiled wildly.

"You heard her!" Clarisse yelled. "Stoll, go."

"Yes ma'am!" Connor saluted. "Sir." He snickered before running away quickly, the now slightly broken parts of the training dummy in his hands.

It took more than five campers to restrain Clarisse from hacking Connor's head off with her electric spear. He didn't even stay to hear all the nice insults the 'sir' was throwing at him.

"Stoll, what in Hades is that?" Katie asked, and it was the first thing that was heard as Connor entered.

"A training dummy. You have trained before haven't you Katie?" Connor asked innocently, proceeding to get a hot glue gun to put the head and body back together.

The daughter of Demeter had an expression that clearly stated 'duh.' She sighed in annoyance, while shaking her head, nearly mistaking Connor for his brother.

**With Travis:**

"KOOL-AID!" Travis shouted, his lungs not even running out of air, as he ran along the aisles of kool-aid, grabbing and shoving them in his shopping cart.

"Look at that boy," a grandma pointed out, her voice weak and old. "So enthusiastic about kool-aid. I remember when I was young..."

The demigod didn't even hear the old lady reminisce about her olden days. He stared at his shopping cart that was full. Different colors that the Iris demigods would take pictures off varied from red, to orange, and blue. Grape and lime also stood out, hidden between the mostly red packs.

Travis started to run towards the sugar section and took out a few packets of granulated white sugar, before stopping to catch his breath. He grinned, thinking about how well all the pranks were going so far. While breathing out, he thought about all the ideas for Mr. D's cabin and frowned slightly. It wasn't much... They needed something to make it extraordinaire.

Dolphins. Travis stared at the can in interested, remembering the story Percy had told him that Mr. D was threatening to turn him into a dolphin, and grinned.

The son of Hermes took at least twenty cans, wondering, but at the same time not caring how much the cost was going to be. He could afford it.

"WHOO!" Travis yelled, pumping his fist in the air while he ran with his cart towards the checkout.

A baby started clapping and squealing much to the mother's dislike. "Keep it down will you?"

"YES MA'AM!" Travis hollered, doing a salute on the way, which did nothing but make the mother glower at the demigod.

There was a long wait at the cashier. Travis was one of the only waiting excitedly, fidgeting around, and his hands in his pocket. His hands felt his wallet, and his grin, if possible, got even wider. Tapping his foot impatiently, he couldn't help but stare at the people waiting in line.

It felt to him, as if they were normal, and it took a few seconds for him to comprehend that they were. His mood went slightly down, remembering how his mother died because of a car crash due to the monster that was chasing them. Luckily, his brother and himself and made it, but his mother was still dead.

"Sir," a voice called out.

Travis snapped back to reality, and stared at the person that got his attention. The cashier. He smiled halfheartedly, grabbing his wallet and taking out a few twenty dollar bills that had magically produced in the magical material.

"That'll be..." The cashier paused for a moment to type in some words and numbers. "That'll be hundred dollars and seventy-five cents."

"No problem," Travis replied swiftly, handing her the five twenty bills and the change, before grabbing all the plastic bags in his hands while making a dash back to camp, grinning all the way.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I was busy with other stuff like school, and Fanfiction isn't exactly the top thing on my mind right now. I know dolphins might not be legal to eat in America, but it is Fanfiction, and they are not exactly eating them. Thanks for all the support!******

**QuinnStormTwilight: That's an awesome idea thanks!******

**PhantomWhispers: Thanks, but even though people eat dolphins, I don't think it's legal in America. However, since its Fanfiction, I'll just say that they're in a can.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 40<p>

**On the way to camp: ****  
><strong>  
>Travis was currently speeding towards the camp. Wind tousled his hair, and a grin seemed as if it were permanently fixed on his face. That is, until he bumped into someone.<p>

"Oooooh!" A rusty voice spoke in excitement. "It's lunch!"

"Um..." The son of Hermes looked up to see one eye. He backed up. "I think you got me confused with the pizza place down the alleyway..."

"No no!" The Cyclopes cheered. "Pizza smelly! You taste good!"

The demigod could only look at his bag sadly, thinking about a sacrifice. "And here I was, thinking I smelled bad..."

The monster smiled, reaching out with both of its hand like Frankenstein. "Demigod flesh! Yesh!"

"Yeah?!" Travis shouted. He took out a can of dolphin meat and threw it at the Cyclopes. "Take that cannibal!"

"Cannibal?!" The Cyclopes rumbled. "I am no cannibal! Who are you calling cannibal!?"

"The bird over there!" Travis exclaimed, pointing a finger towards a different direction.

"Birds are no cannibal- Hey!"

The Cyclopes made an attempt to stop its lunch, but soon found out that catching up to the son of Hermes was impossible. "No lunch..."

It grumbled in annoyance before glancing down with its huge eye. The monster spotted the can of dolphin meat. It opened up the can and saw a huge chunk of raw red meat.

Smiling toothily, the Cyclopes reached in the can, grabbed the meat and stuffed it in its mouth.

**At camp:**

"Travis!" was the first word the said person heard when he reached camp's borders that separated 'bad guys' from the 'heroes.'

The older Stoll smiled as he stared across the distance and towards the approaching figure. His younger brother was running quickly without even wasting a sweat as he reached his older sibling.

"I got everything," Connor told his brother as he grinned maniacally. "From the fake IM to the other stuff. Now I only need some of the art stuff and I'll be done with my part."

"Awesome!" Travis complimented as he brought out his bag. He showed it to his younger brother as matching grins covered both their faces. "I've got the alcohol and everything else... And dolphin meat."

"Say what?" Connor asked in confusion, taking the dolphin can in his hands to inspect.

"Its dolphin meat," Travis repeated, still wearing his massive grin. "We can place it all over his cabin- remember the story Percy told us? Maybe Mr. D has some special connection to dolphins..." He ended his story mysteriously.

Soon, Connor's grin returned back to his face. "Whoo! Great job bro! We can open the cans; spread it around his cabin and place the cans proudly right behind the door on the inside. That'll smell, along with the wine, awesome!"

"That's what I was thinking."

The younger Stoll tugged at his brother's arm like a small child that wanted something. "C'mon, let's go set up the prank!"

"Don't you need to get the pictures and the art supplies?" Travis questioned, making his way towards the arts and crafts building.

"... Right!" Connor said, grinning.

"No Connor," Travis mock lectured. "We're going left."

"Pfft, sure we are. The arts and crafts are that way." But he was smiling.

Travis let out a short gasp like one of those extreme girly-girls that had just been rejected by their crush. His younger brother immediately burst into hysterics.

"You just got OWNED BRO!" Connor shouted, screaming the last two words as he broke out laughing. "WHOO!"

The older Stoll saw the funny side. He hitched up his pretend glasses. "I believe, the correct term is not 'owned' but PWNED BRO!"

"It's the same thing!" Another camper yelled.

"Exactly!" Connor responded with a crazy grin. He nudged his brother, doing a weird gesture with his hands. His brother nodded.

Wearing the exact same facial expression, they marched along like soldiers. Their solemn faces were perfect for a funeral occasion and other campers stared at them as if they were crazy. But then again, it only took them a day to perfect their 'Stoll soldier march.'

Nobody would even (dare) ask any questions when the started yelling out a song they made up on the spot.

"We are the Stolls!" They chanted in harmony, as they marched up to the arts and crafts building slowly. "And we have stole!"

"Obviously," a girl muttered.

"A sock, when it was twelve o'clock! Money when someone ate honey! And food because it's all good! We are proud of who we are, so don't you dare say we aren't!"

"WHOO!" Connor added in. "We are the Stolls, don't blame us if you see a hole... In your sock... Because we are the Stolls! And we are..."

"Proud, so spraypaint that on a car!" Travis took over. "Peleus, our big dragon friend, will make sure monsters will be at a dead end! We do things with heart and soul, especially when we're on border patrol! We could rock and roll in a goldfish bowl...!"

"And while we're on a roll..."

"WE ARE THE STOLLS!" The brothers finished together, belting out the words they made up.

Apart from the stomping that the Stolls were doing, there was silence. They looked around, slightly disappointed that perhaps, no one liked their song. Then-

Applause. Clapping and cheers could be heard from the campers, and the Stolls bowed, nearly falling over each other while doing so. Connor cursed and stood up, a grin eventually coming back to his face. His brother did the same.

Together, they marched towards the arts and crafts building.

"Travis Stoll!" Katie spoke loudly, seeing said person as he entered through the door. "Where were you?!"

"Whoa," Travis breathed out, standing still on the spot. "That's one of the first times you said my first name!"

The daughter of Demeter rolled her eyes. "That's amazing Stoll!"

Travis looked disappointed. "And now you're being evil again." He pretended to sniffle as he walked towards his seat, banging his head on the table and leaving it there as he settled down.

A noise sigh could be heard. "Right. Continue with your sculpture everyone!"

Everyone who wanted to see the two bicker groaned in defeat, looking at Travis rather hopefully. He lifted up his head, placing a finger on his lips as if to say 'soon.' Katie didn't notice.

"It's the most horrible time of the day!" Travis sang a remix. "When we've got plants sprouting up, and Katie making buttercups, it's the most horrible time OF THE YEAR!"

And with this words being said, Travis grabbed his brother's arm and speeded off into the distance. Far away from the fuming daughter of Demeter.

Connor facepalmed. "You know Travis. I forgot to get those art supplies..."

The big brother came to a halt. "Okay. Do not panic!" He paced back and forth. "Here's the plan. You go towards the arts and crafts building through the back. MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT SEEN! Then, return with the supplies and we will do the prank."

"Today?" Connor asked hopefully. His brother nodded. "Right now?"

"Priorities first!" Travis barked out, but there was an amused tone in his voice.

"Yessir..."

"Alright, get to work!"

Connor scampered off, an insane grin on his face as he speedily ran towards the building only seconds ago he had run away from. He crouched down, peering inside the window.

Travis watched from the distance with his binoculars. He looked through them and saw Connor climb through the window. Smiling, he checked his watch, and within only a few more seconds, he heard pounding footsteps.

"Thirty four seconds!" Travis announced. A grin settled in his place before it instantly disappeared. "Not good enough! Let me show you my superb skill- POSTURE!"

Connor's haunched back straightened out and his hand appeared right in front of his forehead.

"And time me," Travis continued before tossing a timer to his brother and running towards the Hermes cabin.

The older Stoll leaped forwards like a frog and ran the rest of the way. He came to a sudden halt in front of his cabin and opened the door hastily, making sure that nobody saw him. Losing the frown, he grabbed a bag and took out a couple of pictures and jammed them on the photocopier.

"Fifteen seconds," Connor shouted.

"Almost done!" Travis responded in the same tone, watching the photos copy slowly. "Go get the potion from the Hecate cabin, and I'll go to the Hephaestus cabin later!

Travis swore he heard his brother mumble 'cheater' and even if he did, he would still have a massive grin on his face. He was a son of Hermes, he cheated people. _Deal with it,_ he thought. _If you don't like it, you can go and-__  
><em>  
>"Katie's mad Travis," a voice spoke.<p>

Said person turned around, his heart racing. When he saw it was only Chris, he sighed. "Not my problem... What are you doing here?"

"Arts and crafts is done," Chris told his half-brother. "Katie basically yelled at us that it was over. She was like 'CLASS DISMISSED!' It was hilarious."

Travis grinned. "I think me and Katie are really good friends... She secretly likes the fact that I put chocolate Easter bunnies on her roof."

"In your dreams Travis," the son of Hermes laughed. He rolled his eyes. "I'm very sure she appreciates the chocolate bunnies."

"We'll see..." Travis said mysteriously, before edging out of the room, and taking his bags with him.

Chris could only stare at the spot Travis was in a second ago, watching the blur go past him before he could even say 'right.'

**A/N: Really sorry for the late update and the (sort of) bad chapter. I think there was** **some OOCness in here, so if you spot it, please tell me. Thanks for all the support!******

**Skye222: Thanks for the idea!******

**Pokemonchen: Actually, the straw dummy was for the sculpture.******

**Kitty in Boots: Sure, that's fine, and thanks!******

**Bookworm1756: Thanks for the idea, and the Demeter cabin will come last. I'll save your idea though!****  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 41

It was all set up. Everything was ready. The Stolls were grinning ear to ear, hands full off supplies. They ran full speed towards the cabin, hiding in-between the trees for not to be noticed. Making sure nobody was in the cabin, the two brothers opened the door...

"I smell wine," a voice muttered. "Do you have it?"

"Uh... Run!" Travis hissed, feeling like a deer caught in headlights as Pollux turned on the lights wearily.

"Guys?" Pollux asked tentatively. His eyes narrowed. "What were you trying to do...?"

"Nothing," Connor piped in, trying to hide his nervousness. "Everything's fine. You can go back to... Whatever you were doing!"

"I wasn't doing anything," Pollux admitted. "That's how I noticed you."

"Right..." Connor trailed off. "Well, we'll be going now..."

"Yeah... See you."

The Stolls left with a small wave, but disappointment was evident. Connor had his head hung low.

"Come on bro," Travis tried cheering his brother up. So far, no success at all. "We can prank the cabin when he's not inside. We're the 'Prank Searchers' remember? We can sneak off at dinner or something."

"Great idea," Connor mumbled, looking slightly better. "Have you ever thought people would be suspicious?"

"Lots of times," Travis responded, nodding his head as if recalling memories that weren't pleasant. "And I've also thought of what would happen if we did get caught. Not that nice... Imagine what they'll do to us."

"Imagine..." Connor mused and for a second, he imagined Mr. D turning them into dolphins that would end up in a can just like their prank... "I'm going to stop imagining now."

"Good idea. I did the same. Nasty..."

The conch horn went off loudly, and the Stolls rushed back to their cabin to get ready.

"You know," a girl shouted at them when they neared the Hermes cabin. "Sometimes I wonder how you became cabin counselors!"

"Skill," Travis said, grinning all the way as he stood in front of her. He continued with a darker tone. "You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah," the girl replied in confusion.

"Well it's because of experience and age," Travis continued. "And because we fought in the war but other than that... Skill!"

She was young, about eight and looked at them with wide eyes. Nodding her head, she went last in the line, still pondering over all the facts.

"Alright, cabin eleven, fall in!" Connor shouted, feeling similar to a general as he marched towards the pavilion with a high head. He grinned suddenly, the general facade dropping. "Travis bro, we should make badges for ourselves!"

"What kind of badges?" Travis asked breezily, still keeping up the march.

"Dunno," Connor replied with a small shrug. "General badges, something cool... Oh! We could make badges and sell them for money!"

"Who would buy them?" Travis asked, thinking about it thoughtfully. "If anyone wanted any art, they would probably ask Rachel."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know about the badges, and she wouldn't charge money for them anyway... Probably... Point is, we have a chance to earn money!"

"Small money."

"Big money."

"_Honest_money,"

"Hey who cares, we can stoop that low, anything for money... Not anything but cash rules (almost) everything around us."

"Great let's start!"

"... Don't forget we're the 'Prank Searchers' bro."

"Hey I'm not forgetting anything."

And the rest of the way, the Stolls walked slowly, leaving their cabin mates to actually overtake them instead of following behind them. The children of Hermes took 'the highway' instead of 'the Stolls' way.'

"I'm so proud!" Travis said, pretending to sniffle as they watched their fellow people run, yelling out 'FOOD' loudly. "They're finally learning how to act themselves!"

"Don't start a bawling sensation now Stoll," Clarisse said as she smirked, walking past them.

"Loser," Connor responded, putting his left hand on his forehead, shaping the letter L for loser. Then he proceeded to whisper something in his brother's ear who nodded.

"Ares cabin is next after Mr. D's cabin, yep," Travis answered, saluting his brother who grinned.

"Travis and Connor Stoll!" a voice called out as if an impending doom was about to happen.

The two brothers turned towards the biggest table: the one where Chiron and important people sat. They resisted bowing for fun because of the look on the centaur's face. Sharing a look, they went to their table silently, sitting down, before talking.

"Yeah?" Travis answered casually, already standing up already with his brother to sacrifice the food.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to skip dinner," Chiron apologized. "You'll have to find the prankster, I have a bad feeling the prankster is going to strike again today."

"Can we take our burgers with us?" Connor immediately asked after the rising smell of food could be smelt.

The centaur mentor sighed but nodded, before stamping his hooves for an announcement.

The Stolls scuttled off like unwanted beetles, their hamburgers in one of their hands as they ran to fetch their prank bags.

"Connor, we need to do something risky," Travis told his brother seriously.

"Uh... What is it?" Connor asked, a bit of excitement in his voice.

"We need to pretend that we nearly caught the prankster, but then let him get away," Travis explained without giving any exact details.

"And how are we going to do that?" Connor asked, and admittedly, was tired after running so much.

"Shout, get hurt, fall on the floor with parts of our hamburgers on the floor and pretend that we tried really hard to catch the prankster. All that good stuff."

"Sacrifice hamburgers-"

"- to save our identities!"

"Right... Great idea, let's go!"

"Hold up," Travis said suddenly, holding out his hamburger free hand. "We need to see if Chiron sent any reinforcements!"

Connor grinned. "I'll check. You can set up the stuff first."

Travis nodded, sprinting towards the cabin with full speed, two bags of prank material on his hand, his half eaten hamburger on the other. He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander and he frowned, setting both bags down on the cabin floor.

Ignoring the fact of how the campers could do nasty things to both him and his brother (his own shroud envisioned his mind but he shook it off) and he quickly focused on pranking Dionysus' cabin before dinner was over.

The first thing he did was put up the camera. He made sure to put it on the right side of the ceiling, pressing a button to make it invisible, before going back to the prank.

"No reinforcements!" Connor cried out in joy, barging into the cabin while doing a happy dance. He glanced around and didn't see that anything was set up yet. "I must have been really quick or you were really slow."

"Your imagination," Travis muttered, but grinned afterwards. "I realized that if we ever get caught, I'll probably be the one that'll get blamed the most."

The younger Stoll shook his head. "And you're happy about that? Not true... Remember the dude that was only ten years old and nearly got killed by the entire camp?"

"He was eventually killed afterwards though... He was a legend," Travis finished, an even brighter grin on his face. His face fell as he looked at his watch. "We need to get going."

Connor went into panic mode. He hurriedly got out the spraypaint cans, put on a mask to protect himself from inhaling any chemicals and started spraying. Soon, the first words were starting to form. It wasn't considered a piece, more like some random tagging words. Still, as long as the message was seen; it was all good.

The older Stoll started putting up the posters. He grinned as he saw the first poster, which included Dionysus' expression. The happy one stood out the most since it looked like it was forced. Plastering the big poster on the wall, he felt like he was already in Elysium.

In just a few minutes, the usual grapevine cabin was replaced with posters and pictures. Graffiti was sprayed all around sending out 'thoughtful' messages. Little bits of raw dolphin lay on the ground like cow patties that infested the cabin.

And yet there was still a long way to go.

The fake leopards that looked like they were actually dead scared Connor. He smiled reassuringly when he dropped it, nodding his head nervously when his older brother glanced up from writing 'Zeus' Little Boy' on the wall space that wasn't covered.

"Almost there," Connor murmured under his breath as he slowly made his way to the corner. "Almost there..."

"Do you want to switch jobs?" Travis asked in amusement as he watched his brother struggle. "You can improve your skills."

"Great!" Connor exclaimed, jumping on the chance happily as he dropped the leopard immediately.

"Great," the older Stoll echoed, looking extremely forward to dragging the leopard towards the corner. "And to think I have to do four more of these..."

They worked in silence. Travis occasionally checked his watch and nearly freaked out, but focused to get the prank ready instead, keeping it cool. He wore a massive grin on his face (as always) and you could see the slyness in his eyes as he finally concluded the prank by pouring the foul liquid everywhere.

"Oh my gods... This stuff smells," Connor stated the obvious, nearly choking on his statement as he gagged. "That can probably kill."

"It will kill," Travis reassured. "I jus hope we won't be the ones being killed."

"We're too young too die!"

"No comment dude. No comment at- We're almost out of time, hurry up!"

They each prevented a coughing fit and went to work on the fake IM instead, abandoning the other work for their getaway. Connor got the small bottle and poured it on the ground, whispering 'show me Dionysus and impersonate Zeus,' before crossing his fingers.

The small puddle on the ground looked like it was evaporated, but suddenly; the liquid shimmered in the view of Dionysus. The two brothers were in front of the IM, looking nervous as they saw his surprised but bored face.

"Father," Dionysus said in surprise. "What a surprise." No pun intended.

Travis suppressed a grin and spoke. "Dionysus. I have news."

The camp director looked interested. "Yes?"

"Your punishment has been lifted, you may now drink wine and Chiron will take over Camp Half-Blood."

Connor placed his hand over his mouth, trying to cover mad cackles as he rolled on the floor laughing himself to possible death at Dionysus's reaction.

Travis had better control and he just watched as Dionysus's usual bored face transformed into someone as happy as Demeter eating cereal. Quite happy.

Before the god even had time to thank his 'father,' Travis cut off the message incase he asked why his punishment had been lifted. He held up three fingers to his brother, counting down slowly.

"Three... two... one... Now!" Travis shouted as he grabbed his hamburger and ran out of the cabin like a lunatic, his brother following closely.

"THE PRANKER!" Connor hollered, rolling on the ground, pretending that the pranker had socked him in the stomach. "STOP HIM!"

Pounding footsteps and galloping could be heard as the campers and Chiron approached in different angles, Dionysus in the lead with a goblet of alcohol raised to his mouth, about to take a sip.

The goblet fell to the ground with a crash.

A/N: Small reference to Wu-Tang Clan's song in the chapter. I know I missed the kool aid prank (please tell me if I missed another) but it will be in the next chapter (along with any other missed ones.) Thanks for all the support!

QuinnStormTwilight: Any pranks, simple or not are welcome!


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians****A/N: May/probably have OOCness**

Chapter 42

He drank away his sorrows. That was the first thing Dionysus did- he had summoned a bottle of whisky and gulped it down with a heavy sigh of relief. His eyes glared at the outside view of the cabin, and he stormed over to the entrance.

Chiron followed the camp director nervously, glancing quickly at the Stoll brothers who were still on the ground, apparently 'knocked out and out of breath.' He sighed as he averted his gaze from the Stolls back to Dionysus, who had entered the cabin with a half full whisky bottle.

The centaur could only stand outside the pranked cabin, watching as Dionysus' face turned as purple as the grape juice he usually summoned. He started to grip the bottle tighter than he had before and without any warning, the bottle exploded into tiny bits of glass, covering the cabin floor with its content. A liquor scent remained in the air.

An angry roar echoed all around the camp.

"WHO IN HADES' NAME DID THIS?!" Dionysus finally roared his face a violent shade of red and purple. His footsteps could be heard pounding all around the cabin. "Get that stupid poster of my cabin wall! And what is that smell?!"

A 'weak' voice answered. "Y-you can't... get... it... off..."

"Travis?" Chiron asked sternly. The centaur gazed at his student straight in the eye. "How would you- the both of you- know this information?"

"Connor was the one who tried catching... catching the prankster, while I was... I was the one trying to take everything down but I couldn't get the poster down... They seemed to have used permanent glue..." Travis spoke in barely above a whisper, though he knew his mentor could hear due to his 'horsey hearing.'

Chiron looked grim, trying to ignore Dionysus' enraged yelling. "This seems extremely..."

"Fishy," a new voice- Percy- joined in. He couldn't help but crack a grin at his corny joke.

A blinding flash of light startled the group of campers.

"It's Lord Zeus!" a camper yelled as he shut his eyes instinctively.

All of them did. Dionysus came out of his cabin, looking extremely worn out, but his anger was still in there. The scent of whisky could be smelt, and the king of the gods looked suspicious.

"Dionysus," Zeus greeted, but there was a stiff tone in his voice. "What have you been doing?"

The said god's face brightened when he saw Zeus. "Father! I wish to thank you very much for lifting my punishment and for me to drink alcohol again!"

"Lifted punishment?!" Zeus asked in a booming tone. "Drinking alcohol?!"

The wine god looked like he would pee his pants. "Well father, you did say-"

"I didn't say anything at all!" Zeus thundered. "Your punishment is not over, and your alcohol usage is unacceptable!"

"B-but-" Dionysus stammered, his face looking broken.

"No buts!" Zeus roared. "Your punishment for this camp will increase for fifty more years- no arguments! Is that clear?!"

Groans could be heard all throughout the camp.

A deep sigh escaped from the god's mouth. He looked liked he was trying not to make a scene in front of Zeus. "Y-yes father."

The king of the gods looked triumph, and disappeared without any warning.

"STOLLS!" Dionysus demanded loudly, coming over to the two brothers. "What did you see? WHO DID IT?!"

It was Travis who answered. "We arrived just as the prankster left."

"How did the prankster look like?!"

"Not like any of the campers," Connor answered for his brother. He tried not to wince as Dionysus narrowed his eyes at him. "It looked like a he."

"Looked? So you did see him Bomber!"

"Um... Not really..."

The god remained furious. "Describe what you could see!"

"I saw a silhouette of the dude- nothing more."

There was a moment of silence. The son of Hermes started to look around, trying to stifle his laughter as he saw several campers retreat because of the pungent smell.

"Connor, bro... How did the silhouette look like?"

Said person averted his gaze from his masterpiece to his brother. "Uh... He was really short, like a midget or something and he had uh, curly hair."

"You're short," Katie pointed out. "And you have curly hair."

Both brothers instantaneously gasped in synthesis.

"You accuse us?" Connor gasped dramatically, rolling to his side on the ground like a pig. "How could you?!"

"Prank searcher ID," Travis spoke in the same tone as his younger brother. His face managed to remain serious, and he continued in a robotic voice. "Where is your proof? You have no evidence. How can you accuse us? That is not cool. Why do you hate us? You have no reason? When-"

"Travis," Chiron warned. He turned towards the daughter of Demeter who was about to retort. "Katie."

Dionysus walked back inside his cabin, coughing as he did so. A permanent scowl was on his chubby face as he moved forwards with the speed of a choo choo train.

Being a god, he could inspect every single detail. His scowl turned into a full on 'rage-quit' face, and he started to roar as he tried to tear off the 'expression poster,' which made him look like a raged gorilla- complete with the shouting.

"IF I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!" Dionysus roared like an insane madman. "I SWEAR I WILL CHOP OFF HIS-"

"Mr. D," Chiron said in a dangerously calm voice, but managed to carry his voice far for the camp director to hear.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY HEAD!" Dionysus screamed.

"He's reacting like a five year old," a camper muttered after laughing.

The only thing Chiron did was sigh as Dionysus raged on, proceeding to stomp towards the bathroom.

The Stolls snickered slightly, but Chiron caught on. He gazed at them intently, wondering if they were lying. They caught his gaze as if it were a stand-off. A centaur against two demigods.

"And who decided to pour the vilest smelling wine there is on my cabin floor?!" Dionysus yelled.

The sound of a little kid gasping could be heard. "Mr. D doesn't like wine!"

Then-

"Who said that?!" Dionysus spoke, overreacting again. He spotted the terrified boy who had spoken, and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Be my guest in smelling that 'wine' yourself brat."

The boy struggled against the camp director's grip. The other campers seemed to be frozen in shock as they watched. Even the Stolls weren't laughing anymore.

Chiron trotted towards the pair, but just as Dionysus and the boy went into the cabin, the centaur hit his head on the top of the entrance of the cabin. He suppressed a wince, rubbing his forehead but desperately tried to take a look inside.

"Dionysus!" Chiron spoke, trying to bend down but ended up hitting his head again. "Let the boy go!"

Percy rushed into the cabin with a hateful expression, while Annabeth followed close behind, her dagger in her hand as if she would actually hit the god.

A few seconds later, Annabeth could be seen flying out of the cabin, landing on the ground with a thud. She groaned softly, getting up and glaring ferociously at anyone that tried to help. Gripping her dagger in her hand tightly, she slapped her Yankees cap on her head before she disappeared.

The Stolls looked at each other, guilt evident in their eyes. And together, they ran into the cabin they pranked.

Only then did Connor realize that the boy who spoke up looked exactly like the silhouette he was describing. _And by the looks of it,_ he thought with a grimace, _Mr. D did as well.__  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I was busy with other things, and dint have that much time to write, so sorry again. The Stolls will continue their pranks- and the kool-aid will come next chapter (which will have more humor.) Thanks for all the support!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian****s**

Chapter 43

_"Dionysus, you are banished from Camp Half-Blood and shall be under house arrest in an apartment in New York as a regular mortal for fifty years! Afterwards, you can be a demigod for another twenty years until you can finally be a minor god of theatre!" Zeus thundered._

_They would've stuck out their tongue immaturely, and make an awesome speech..._

_Dreams can be funner than reality,_ Travis thought with a sigh as he watched Apollo beat up Dionysus for beating up his son who was in the infirmary.

Currently, all the Olympians were at camp, in the dining pavilion. Every god was sitting at their own table with the exception of Hestia who was tending the hearth as always.

"That's enough," Artemis told her brother firmly, grabbing his arm.

"Touch... Any... Of... My... Kids... Again... I'll... Do... Worse... Than... Break... Your... Arm..." Apollo spoke coldly, punching the god at every word.

"Apollo, stop," Artemis repeated, although she gave a glare towards the god as well. "He understands that he's wrong, why do you think he isn't reacting?"

Apollo staggered back like a drunk. "Um... Because I punched him so hard, broke his arm, and knocked him unconscious, while taking him by surprise?"

All the Olympians (except for the siblings and the wine god) were watching the scene with few sympathetic gazes. Hestia struggled between choosing right or wrong but eventually just focused on tending the hearth.

"Right," Zeus spoke, clearing his throat a little for attention. He waited impatiently for everyone to settle down. "We have come here today because we needed a council vote on what to do with Dionysus."

"Don't you usually do those on Olympus?" a voice asked.

"Yes well," Zeus answered. "We decided there were more of you, and some of the gods wanted to bond with their kids so..." He cleared his throat for good measure. "Back to the topic!"

The only thought that was going through Travis' head was how bad the king of the gods was at speaking in front of the nervous campers. He nudged his brother who was probably thinking the same thing. They each cracked grins.

"But first of all, Apollo, make sure Dionysus is awake," Zeus continued, glancing at his unconscious son with 'sympathetic' eyes.

"Just do it," Hestia spoke encouragingly, although her eyes wandered to the infirmary.

Apollo's hands shook, but Artemis smiled. She readied her bow and shot an arrow in the god's shoulder, waiting for the impact to happen. A disgusted look came on her face as he awakened with a startled yelp.

"Now that everyone's listening, we may begin on your crimes," Zeus started.

Travis heard the king of the gods drone on and on about the crimes the god had done in camp that he wasn't supposed to. Did he feel guilty? To him, it all depended on what was going to happen next...

"And so," Zeus announced, looking around the open space of hopeful campers. "Dionysus must have a punishment, not worse than Tartarus but worse than just being banished from Camp Half-Blood! Any suggestions so far?!"

Some hands rose up. From the Dionysus table, Pollux buried his head in his hands in shame. His father saw and shook his head silently, although his eyes were wild and rather bloodshot.

"If I may Lord Zeus," Chiron spoke nervously. When the god nodded his head, he continued. "Dionysus was under the influence of alcohol, which can make people or gods do rash things."

"Alcohol doesn't affect gods, much less the Olympians," Athena told the centaur sharply. "Unless it's really strong Dionysus wine..." Realization dawned on her.

"He had summoned a bottle of his own strongest alcohol," Chiron told them gravely. "Which means that he was under the influence of his own wine for him to make rash decisions."

"He was not supposed to drink alcohol in the first place!" Zeus boomed.

"Are you aware of the prankster that has been going around camp, spreading his/her pranks all over the cabins?" Chiron asked the king of the gods daringly. "I was there when he got the IM from 'you,' which means that the prankster made a fake IM posing as you saying that he could drink alcohol, and be free from this camp."

"That may be true," Apollo piped in, glaring at the weak god. "But in the end, it all added up to his actions. None of the other gods reacted as strongly as Dionysus did."

"That may also be true, but Dionysus had been drinking, we even have the bottle as evidence," Chiron continued arguing as far as he could go.

"There's no need to argue in front of our kids," Hermes finally concluded, glancing at two people in particular. "We can uh... Bond later in a better time..."

Athena narrowed her eyes, about to speak but Zeus beat her to it.

"Very well, Chiron come too, Hermes will transport you," Zeus spoke with relief. "Close your eyes."

Thirteen flashes of light appeared and disappeared. Only when they opened their eyes, did they realize that camp didn't have a leader or director.

"C'mon lil bro," Travis gestured, sneaking away from the chaos that broke loose. "Let's go do some planning for a certain war god's cabin..."

Connor grinned, following his brother out of the table.

They managed at least five steps before a figure stepped in front of them.

Lou Ellen.

"You're the two pranksters aren't you?" Lou Ellen questioned, tapping her foot impatiently.

"... Seriously?" Connor countered, not even nervous.

She shrugged. "Who else could it be? The Zeus cabin has already been pranked but you guys were caught by Thalia. You hardly ever go to any activities anymore, and just recently I gave you a fake IM potion. Oh look, ironically, Mr. D had gotten a fake IM from his father. How perfectly ironic the situation is."

"Ok, ok, you got us... On the first one," Travis admitted, but changed directions on his second sentence. "Yes we did prank Thalia's cabin the first time."

"Then what happened?"

"We didn't continue," Connor continued, starting a lie. He saw Lou Ellen's incredulous expression. "What? You think we wanted to have more kitchen duty, inspect the cabin, cleaning stable jobs? Whoever he or she is though, I PRAISE YOUR SKILLS!"

"You know that I don't believe any of that right?" She said in annoyance.

"I knew, I knew, that you would know, that I would know you," Travis cried out in relief, hugging the daughter of Hecate.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Lou Ellen asked, breaking the hug quickly. Her eyes narrowed as Connor snickered. "Okay, fine. Swear it on the River Styx that you're not the pranksters."

"Meh, whatever," Travis waved it off by nothing special, but internally, he was freaking out.

_Hermes, dad, whatever, please make Lord Zeus mad so he can make thunder rumble when we swear by the River Styx. Or icks basically. Thanks,_ Connor thought. He looked at his brother, and together, they started to recite the all-so-powerful oath.

"We both swear on the River Icks that we are not the pranksters," they both chorused in harmony.

Lou Ellen waited for one second, waiting for something to happen. An amused grin flitted across her face as she saw the nervous, yet expecting looks on the brothers' faces as another second passed.

"... Wh-" Lou Ellen started, wondering why they hadn't been impacted by something yet.

Three seconds had passed- and finally, thunder rumbled from above.  
><strong><br>****A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had lots of things to do and updating Fanfiction isn't exactly my top priority right now. So the Ares cabin is next; any ideas or suggestions will be awesome! Thanks for all the support****!**

**Skye222: Thanks! This story isn't really focused on romance, so there won't really be any real Tratie, but there will be some moments I guess, that you can see it as romance? I'll think about the idea, so thanks again!**

**Pokemonchen: The boy isn't Leo...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pumbaa from the Lion King**

**A/N: Italics are either thoughts or flashbacks. Any misspelt words that which have the letters dragged out are meant to be that way.**

Chapter 44

"We should definitely remove the boar head and replace it with something..." Connor mused in excitement.

Travis nodded, thinking hard. A 'light bulb' suddenly went off and he grinned. "How about we replace the boar head with Pumbaa's head?"

Connor snorted, laughing. "How are we going to do that?"

"Get some metal or wood from the Hephaestus cabin and carve," the older Stoll suggested with a mischievous grin. "It's easy."

He frowned for a while. "Won't people be getting suspicious? I mean we barely escaped from Lou..."

"Barely... But we still did right?"

_Lou Ellen frowned. "Lucky coincidence," she tried._

_Travis shook his head. "The truth."_

_"Since when did you speak, 'the truth?'" Katie demanded, suddenly coming into the discussion. "As far as I know, you almost never speak the truth."_

_"Hey Katiiieeeee," Connor greeted as if being drunk. He extended her name, dragging out the 'ie' sound with a booming grin._

_"As far as you know," Travis repeated, correcting her on the next sentence. "But as far as me and my bro know, we've been telling the truth... With lies sandwiched between them like a burger!"_

_"You hate stereotypes hey Katiieeeeeeee?" Connor asked, the drunken accent still rolling._

_The daughter of Demeter turned to look at him with a small glare. The son of Hermes grinned nervously, putting his hands in the air. When Katie rolled her eyes, he started to wave them around like 'he was the champion.'_

_"Then why you have to hate on us hey Katiieeeeeeee?" Connor asked, pacing around. "Just because we're sons of Hermes don't mean we lie all the time hey Katiieeeeeeee."_

_Katie opened her mouth to argue but then closed it. _They're right,_ she realized with a frown. _That's the first time they're right..._ She looked around, expecting dramatic music to start playing like in the movies, where the heroine had just realized something. The hero music never came._

_Connor stared at Katie, grinning mischievously as if he knew what she was thinking. "We're right hey Katiieeeeee?"_

_"You know what, Connor, Travis?" Lou Ellen spoke all of a sudden as if she had been thinking all of this time. "Just keep to our agreement and I'll forget about the entire prank thing, whether you did it or not."_

_"You didn't need to tell us," Travis told her truthfully, a massive grin spreading across his face. "Besides, we're not the pranksters. Maybe, we're the traders. The ones who sell stuff for money?"_

_"Yes, no, maybe, I don't really care Stoll," Lou Ellen replied, shrugging. "Keep to the deal."_

_Travis mock saluted to her retreating figure._

"Barely..." Travis repeated again, snapping back to reality. "We need an excuse bro."

"We've been smuggling!" Connor shouted as soft as possible. It ended up as a hiss. His eyes lit up. "We can say we've been trading items to the prankster-"

"Whose identity is unknown," Travis added with a satisfied grin. "Except for being really short and having curly hair."

Connor returned the grin, nodding his head like he was listening to some beats on his headphones. He let his older brother continue.

"Trading items for money in return, and if they ask for proof, we'll show them the money that we'll steal from a wealthy person," Travis continued, his eyes lighting up.

"They'll ask for some profit though," Connor complained. "Ten percent depending on what deal we strike with them."

"We'll steal more money then," the older Stoll replied 'wisely.'

"Ah."

The Stolls stood in quietness for a while, enjoying the silence while contemplating the idea.

"I think it's a great idea," Connor stated.

"I _know_ it's a great idea," Travis said, correcting his younger brother's statement. "It's only a backup plan though, remember that."

"Right you are sir."

"And we all know that I look like a 'sir,'" Travis grumbled. "And we all know that people hate stink bombs when it's directed towards you... Especially when it's directed towards you when a crowd is around."

Connor's eyes glinted like shining jewels. He clapped his hands proudly, making sure not to fall of the tree branch he had been sitting on the past hour.

"I know one!" Connor shouted excitedly, anticipating his brother's reaction. "How about whenever one of the Ares kids spar with someone else, they will always lose?"

"Now that," the older Stoll spoke. "Is what I like to call, a Stoll idea."

"And a Stoll idea is what I like to call an awesome idea."

"And an awesome idea is what I like to call a Stoll idea."

"And a Stoll idea is what I like to call an awesome idea."

"I say we put Percy and Annabeth in charge!" a random camper shouted.

"AYE!" came the loud affirmative response.

Connor yawned, leaning his head on one of the leaves in comfort. He closed his eyes, hoping that more ideas would come to him quickly. They didn't. Sighing in disappointment, he rolled over to the side...

"OW!"

"Tsk tsk little brother," Travis tsked, staring down from above. "You have so much to learn from sitting in the trees."

The older Stoll started to walk on one of the thick branches, basically showing off 'awesomeness' by presenting the fact that he could walk on branches. He stood on one leg...

"OW!"

He hit the ground with a loud thump and he groaned in pain when he collided with some rocks.

"Tsk tsk big brother," Connor spoke in aggravation, still lying down on the ground. "You have much to learn for falling from the trees."

"And that's why the Fates paired us up together to be bros," Travis concluded with a grin, the pain subsiding.

There were a few moments of silence, as they stared at the sky.

"What about painting their cabin pink?" Connor suggested. "And then we could write in white: The desperate wish of a cabin makeover has been done. Your number one wish has been fulfilled girls!"

Travis burst out laughing, snickering on the ground as if he were having a seizure. It was obviously approved as a Stoll idea.

"Four ideas so far," Travis said, somehow managing to say that while not laughing.

"Too little," Connor decided.

"Meh. We'll figure out more ideas later."

The younger Stoll nodded his head in agreement.

"You know, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my day like this," Travis said, breaking the comfortable silence they shared. "Being a roadblock to annoy people."

"Yeah well they'll be dealing with a sleeping roadblock," Connor replied, closing his eyes and leaning down on a rock for a pillow.

"Great."

The two brothers sat there, right in the middle of the path, one asleep and the other intently watching like an owl ready to pounce. They were both planning on doing that for the rest of the day until Katie came, her footsteps pounding on the ground.

"And of course I'm chosen to get them for the counselor meeting," Katie muttered under her breath. "Get up."

They didn't move- Connor because he was sleeping. Travis just blinked at her owlishly in an innocent way. It was their way of saying: _you'll have to do better than that._

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update, even though it's Spring Break. I had writer's block. Also, if you can, submit Ares cabin ideas in a review or PM, they're all appreciated. Thanks for all the support!**

**(There's a poll on my profile asking which story I should put on hiatus. 'The Return of Perseus Jackson,' 'Unknown,' and 'Keeping up a Facade,' have all already been updated, and people reading those have been informed.)**

**Random Person with No Name: I'm sorry but there won't be any Connor/Lou Ellen romance in this story.**

**Pokemonchen: Yeah that was the only thing I could come up with... A random unnamed person sounds about right.**

**Kifo Entiegon: Thanks for all the ideas!****mavum: Thanks, but not all of the pranks were my idea. Most/some come from all the readers and reviewers, so also thank them. Thanks though!**


End file.
